


Maryse’s Love Of Big Fat Ass

by MTL17



Series: Maryse's Love Of Fat Ass [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Humiliation, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Maryse still adores women with big round bubble butts.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Maryse Ouellet/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Maryse Ouellet/Ember Moon, Maryse Ouellet/Toni Storm, Maryse/Bayley | Davina Rose, Maryse/Becky Lynch/Naomi Knight, Maryse/Lacey Evans, Maryse/Naomi Knight
Series: Maryse's Love Of Fat Ass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763923
Comments: 49
Kudos: 28





	1. Becky Lynch's Big Fat Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse or Becky Lynch or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"What a disgrace." Maryse grimaced at the sight of Becky Lynch of all people holding up both women's titles, victorious in the main event of Wrestlemania 35.

She said it again once 'The Man' walk through the door of the women's locker room, causing Becky to frown, and question, "What was that?"

"J'ai dit, quelle putain de honte." Maryse said mockingly, before translating, "What a fucking disgrace. To think that someone such as you would be allowed in the ring is bad enough, but that you were allowed to main event, let alone win? Clearly this place has gone downhill since I was here last."

"Wow." Becky murmured, just staring in disbelief for a few long seconds, before laughing, "You're delusional."

"We shall see." Maryse said dismissively.

"Seriously?" Becky laughed again, "Did you not just see that? We main evented Wrestlemania! I! I main evented Wrestlemania! The women's division finally has earned some respect, and people are taking it seriously. You? You're just an eye candy diva, a glorified model, someone here just to look pretty. You and your generation are nothing compared to mine, and we've definitely been better off since you left in, what 2012?"

"At least my generation knew their place." Maryse scoffed, "Especially the ones with the big, fat disgusting asses like yours. But you know all about that, huh? When you were getting your fat butt screwed by models, instead of just Charlotte."

"That, I... I don't-" Becky tried to respond, but she was too flustered. Then when she tried to step forward menacingly she got a hard slap across her face for her trouble, the championships falling to the floor in an almost perfect metaphor, as Becky cupped her face and swore, "Ah fock! You bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Maryse growled, pushing Becky into the lockers, and then grabbing her firmly, and turning her around, "You are only good for one thing Becky, and I'm going to remind you what that is."

Maryse then licked her lips at the greatest prize there was to be had in wrestling. Non, not those silly little titles which were now on the floor, and Becky had been holding up so proudly earlier, but big fat ass. Oh oui, she'd been away from wrestling for some time now, it was true, but while she hadn't missed titles one bit the one thing she really had missed was the big fat asses of so-called tough female wrestlers. And Becky had one of the biggest, fattest asses on the roster right now, and she was probably the most delusional. So much so that she had started calling herself 'The Man'. Oui, Maryse could think of nowhere better to start her new collection, especially since this total bottom had just won not only the two women's titles, but the title of Alpha female.

Her only regret was that no one was here to witness it. That Becky had been so busy taking pictures and doing interviews that everybody else had left by the time she got to the locker room. Of course it was understandable why Becky's defeated opponents had left in a huff without so much as a shower, but it would be nice if they at least had one witness to Maryse taking the only title which really mattered back. Although that was kind of an afterthought when she got a close-up look at those meaty cheeks encased in fishnets, and almost bursting out of that ridiculous bodysuit the redhead wore in the ring. Something Maryse briefly considered taking off, but decided it would be more insulting if she did this while Becky was still wearing it.

Besides, it wasn't like she needed to remove it. Non, the tiny piece of fabric was easy to push out of the way, revealing a tiny thong, which only confirmed Becky's true nature as a total bottom, Maryse thought with a wicked grin. Of course, before she did that she spent about a minute where she just admired that thick booty, and greedily groped it. Mostly because it was fun, but also because she thought the delusional wrestler would try and fight back some more. When she didn't, it caused Maryse to chuckle wickedly, then she dropped down to her knees, and slowly revealed first the tiny thong, and then Becky's butt hole, which truly look good enough to eat. So that's exactly what Maryse did, buried her face deep between those meaty cheeks and starting to frantically lap away at that cute little fuck hole.

There had been no doubt in Maryse's mind that's exactly what Becky's butt hole was before she even got to see it, and then both seeing it and tasting it only confirmed what she knew to be true. After all, she may not have been here for a while, but she kept in contact with Natalya, who was secretly still loyal to her. Loyal enough that Maryse knew that Charlotte Flair had practically been living in Becky Lynch's big fat ass, and many others had pounded this big booty, including 'models' like Eva Marie and the Bellas, at least before the redhead started getting ideas above her station. Which meant that this would be a super easy conquest for Maryse, a fact which was pretty much proven from the reactions she was getting from her soon to be bitch.

Becky had no idea what the hell was going on. About an hour ago she received one of the greatest highs of her life, defeating the supposedly unstoppable Rhonda Rousey in the middle of the ring, in the main event of Wrestlemania and then holding the women's titles of both RAW and SmackDown high in the air, celebrating her victory. She'd certainly never felt more dominant, especially as by proxy she'd also beaten Charlotte, finally getting that monkey off her back. Because while she had beaten her before, Charlotte had always found a way to weasel out of bottoming for her. But not this time, right? Right, this time she would finally, truly have her revenge. Or at least that's what she thought, but instead Charlotte was thankfully nowhere to be seen as she was in danger of being topped by a freaking model, and a retired one at that.

Arguably that was already happening, but the top females of the WWE were constantly shoving the faces of their defeated opponents between their bum cheeks, so this shouldn't be a big deal. Especially as Becky loved rim jobs, no matter what the context. However Maryse wasn't kissing her arse, as she should be, given that she was a puny model. No, she buried her face in between those cheeks and lapped hungrily, and with the same purpose that Becky found all too familiar. Maryse also spread those cheeks, pulled back, spat onto the hole, and then tried to push it in with her tongue. Which eventually included literally trying to push her tongue up her butt. She didn't get as far as she would've been able to six months ago, but she got far enough to prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt Becky Lynch was no anal virgin.

It also made Becky moan embarrassingly loudly and happily, confirming her love for getting her arse munched on. Which to be fair, was just another thing in her life she could blame on Charlotte Flair. Because seriously, Charlotte had an indecently long tongue, to go along with her long body, and that big tongue had done such wonderfully wicked things to her. One of which Maryse was doing now, namely making her anal walls nice and wet for a pounding. No! Becky couldn't just let this happen. Not again. Her days of being a mindless bottom were done. She was a strong, confident butt busting top now, and she had to take control of the situation. Preferably by grabbing the back of Maryse's head, pushing it deeper in between her cheeks, and then talking trash to her.

Which Becky tried, only for her hand to be swatted away, pulled her face out of Becky's backside, and Maryse to order, "Spread your cheeks, you nasty bitch. Mmmmmmmmm oui, show me the hole I'm about to ruin."

Then without giving Becky a second look Maryse retrieved a big strap-on cock, attached it around her waist, and then began covering it with lube. Only then did she turn around, and glare at Becky, who had been staring at the French-Canadian over her shoulder, stunned at her actions. And she had thought Charlotte was arrogant. Well, she was, but Maryse was on a whole other level. Which dumbfounded Becky enough that she was rooted to the spot, so instead of making her baby face come back she just stayed there, leaning against some lockers, waiting for a retired model to come do the one thing she'd been desperately trying to avoid for months. But she also hadn't done as she was told, which angered Maryse, and after stomping over to her pray and brutally begin beating on Becky's bottom she began yelling at her.

"J'ai dit, écarte tes joues, espèce de con stupide!" Maryse yelled angrily as she brutalized Becky's butt with blow after blow, before grabbing a handful of orange locks, pulling them back and translating, "I said, spread your big fat ass you dumb little anal whore! Do it! Do it now... or I won't fuck your big fat disgusting ass."

"Please..." Becky whimpered.

"Do it!" Maryse snapped, and then chuckled as she finally got what she wanted, and then she growled into Becky's ear, "Vous savez, j'allais vous faciliter la tâche. Étirez-vous avec les doigts. Faites l'amour à votre gros cul dégueulasse, comme j'entends Charlotte. Mais tu m'as bouleversé, mmmmmmmmm, et tu sais ce qui arrive aux petites putes anales irrespectueuses, quand elles ne me montrent pas le respect approprié? You know, I was going to make it easy on you. Stretch you out with fingers. Make love to your big, fat disgusting ass, like I hear Charlotte does. But you've upset me, mmmmmmmmm, and you know what happens to disrespectful little anal whores, when they don't show me the proper respect? Huh? Oooooooooooooh, they get THIS!"

Maryse emphasized the last word by slamming forwards, forcing the first few inches of her big dick through Becky's back door and into the other woman's fat ass. The fact that she was able to do this at all, let alone that there would even be a hint of pleasure in within the cry that the pathetic double champion then let out just prove what a stupid little anal whore Becky Lynch really was. But more than anything else, there was the fact that for a few long minutes she tensed up, like she was going to finally fight back, only to hang her head in shame, obviously accepting her true destiny as a fuck hole for a superior woman. God, and this total bottom had somehow convinced the locker room that she was a top. Fuck, it was going to be so easy for Maryse to claim her rightful place at the top of the food chain.

Something which Maryse savoured for a few long seconds, along with just how beautiful Becky's butt hole looked stretched around the first few inches of her cock, which was on perfect display for her thanks to her new piece of meat. Oh oui, there had been no doubt in Maryse's mind that Becky Lynch would make a wonderful addition to her collection of fat assed bitches, but it was hilarious how quickly Maryse was proven right. And she continued to be proven right, as very slowly the Sexiest of the Sexy slowly began pushing inch after inch of her strap-on into the rectum of the woman who delusionally called herself The Man. Of course, if she was really The Man she wouldn't be in this situation, or at the very least she wouldn't continue spreading her cheeks like the ass whore she was. But Becky did, once again proving Maryse right.

From what Maryse had heard she could have probably buried a lot more of her cock into Becky's butt if she had used a little more force initially, and she could definitely get her full length in there if she had followed it up with a series of hard thrusts. Probably just two or three. But as tempting as that was Maryse decided against it, given that she'd already forfeited the pleasure of watching the other woman's ass hole slowly stretch open for her. Hell, for that matter, she hadn't even fingered this bitch's booty. Which again, wasn't necessary, but it was a lot of fun. And after all, the only thing that really mattered here was whether Maryse was enjoying herself. The opinions of bottoms never really mattered to her, especially not wrestlers, who despite initial whining always loved it in the end.

Of course, it was hilarious to find the special wrestlers who desperately tried to present themselves as tough and dominant, only to enjoy every moment of getting their asses dominated and ultimately conquered by the Sexiest of the Sexy. Becky Lynch was unsurprisingly a prime example, as even though she let out cries, gasps and whimpers of pain it was obviously mixed in with pleasure. Fuck, this slut even moaned at one point. Fucking moaned in pleasure from getting her shit-pipe stuffed with long, thick girl cock. God, Maryse was so ashamed of her, and yet delighted. Especially because at the time there wasn't long to go before every inch of her dick was inside Becky's bowels, bringing Maryse one step closer to adding a fresh piece of ass to her collection.

Becky wanted to hate this, but she couldn't. She wanted to hate Maryse for forcing her to bend over and anally violate her, but she couldn't do that either. God, she couldn't even stop herself from moaning. Oh God, Maryse was right about her. Everyone was right about her. She really was nothing but an anal whore. She, Becky Lynch, was nothing but a shameless anal whore. Really, the only thing she was ashamed of in that moment was that she'd ever tried to be anything else, and denied herself this ecstasy. Why? Why had she wasted over six months of her life? God, she had shown such disrespect to real women, like Maryse, by not immediately bending over and spreading her cheeks. For that, Becky Lynch was truly ashamed.

Looking around into the face of the smirking goddess behind her Becky was just about to apologize for her appalling behaviour, when she remembered why she acted that way, and desperately fought against what came so naturally to her. Namely, she got a glimpse of her titles. The SmackDown and RAW women's championships, which just over an hour ago she had fought so hard for. No, she had been fighting for them her entire career, but never more so than over the last six months. And it had been so satisfying to achieve her goal. Oh yes, it'd been the greatest moment of her life, professional or otherwise, and no matter how amazing just getting her butt stuffed again felt, she couldn't forget the fact that she'd only just managed to prove herself something other than a pathetic anal loving bottom, and she couldn't just backslide now.

No, she was the hero of this story dammit, and she was on the ropes, but she would make a come back. Kick Maryse's arse, and then give her a taste of her own medicine. Better yet, do it in front of everyone. Oh yes, if she could butt fuck the only woman to retire as the Alpha in front of a room of her peers, Becky would finally be taken seriously as a top. In fact, because of her win tonight, she was Alpha now, so no matter what she was going to OH GOD! Maryse's thighs were now pressing against her meaty cheeks, meaning that she had done it. Every inch! Every single inch of the other woman's dick was buried as deep as it could go inside of her bowels, something which of course Maryse had to laugh and gloat about.

"Plus! Plus, plus, plus, plus, oh oui, chaque centimètre! Mmmmmmmmmmm, chaque pouce dans votre gros cul! Oh Becky! Oh fuck! Oh oui!" Maryse moaned dreamily as she got close to her goal, and then once her dick was fully embedded within Becky's rectum, she let out a loud chuckle, and continued, "Oh oui, qui vient de glisser comme un couteau dans le beurre. Mmmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssssssss, comme un couteau chaud à travers un beau beurre mou. Oh oui, that just slid in like a knife through butter. Mmmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssssss, like a hot knife through nice soft butter. Ohhhhhhhhhh oui Becky, tu es née pour ça. Né pour être une petite pute anale sans vergogne. Né pour être à moi. Ma petite pute anale personnelle. Et maintenant? Je te possède. Oooooooooooh oui, je vous possède, et votre gros cul dégueulasse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas salope, je prends bien soin de ma propriété.Ohhhhhhhhhh oui Becky, you were born for this. Born to be a shameless little anal whore. Born to be mine. My personal little anal whore. And now? I own you. Oooooooooooh oui, I own you, and your big fat disgusting ass. But don't worry bitch, I take good care of my property."

Poor Becky couldn't even understand any of that, as she was unaware that it was translated for her benefit, but whatever it was she got the gist. And she certainly couldn't deny it, even if a small part of her wanted too. Oh yes, in that moment she belonged to Maryse, and it was hard for her not to see that as a good thing, as it meant that again she had an arse full of dildo. Something Becky had been cruelly denying herself for so very long, not even shoving a hand held cock up there, as she was too afraid of relapsing into the anal addicted bottom she had been since Charlotte popped her anal cherry all those years ago in NXT. Which was a memory which was extremely vivid right now, given that another tall, beautiful blonde girl had her cock buried in her bowels.

Seemingly to heighten the memory Maryse began rotating her hips, and thus churning Becky's insides with that big dick, which was one of Charlotte's signature moves, at least outside of the ring. The only difference, at least in Becky's case, was instead of loving words of encouragement as there had once been, there was more abuse, this time purely in French. Which was actually a good thing, because it meant that Becky didn't have to think about how she had broken up with the love of her life, and become bitter enemies with her, only to bend over and let another blonde bum her on the night of her greatest victory, at least as far as in ring action was concerned. Of course, then it became impossible for Becky to think about anything other than the fact that she was finally, officially getting her arse fucked again after what felt like a lifetime.

In reality it had only been six months, but it definitely felt like much longer. Not that it really mattered. No, all that really mattered was the long, thick object sliding in and out of her arse hole, and the wonderful woman who had finally given Becky what she so desperately needed. God, how had she forgotten she needed this? It felt like she was breathing again after being held underwater for too long. So right, and good, and natural, and pleasurable, that Becky never wanted to end. Admittedly, there was something of a slight adjustment, but Becky enjoyed the twisted pain of the initial rectum stretching, and sure enough it wasn't long before that even faded away and all she felt was pure pleasure. Pure, amazing ecstasy from getting bummed, like the little anal whore she was.

This was the point she would have probably cum, if this was some wannabe top, like Sasha, Rhonda, or even herself only a few short hours ago, but Maryse proved herself a true butt buster by effortlessly bringing her to the edge of orgasm, and then keeping her there. At which point Becky tried to be a good little bottom, and just allowed the superior woman to enjoy her conquest, but she just needed to cum so bad. But she also didn't want this to end, not when she finally got what she really needed once again. But she needed to cum. And over and over those thoughts went, until finally she got her chance to beg to cum. Which of course, only came from the grace of the goddess now simply known as Maryse.

"Harder! Oooooooooooh fock, fock me harder! Fock me arse! Pound it! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fockkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Becky cried out desperately, "Wreck my focking shit hole! Gape it wide open! Ruin me butt hole! Oh God! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmmm, fock me! Fock me please Maryse, I'll do anythin'. Be yer fat assed bitch! Give ya me titles. Anythin', mmmmmmmmmm, just please, pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fockkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, slam me shitter and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh make me cum, mmmmmmmmmm, make me yer bitch, yer fat assed bitch, oh shit, yer anal whore, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yer butt slut, ah fock, make me yours! All yours!"

"Are you The Man?" Maryse asked with a wicked smile.

"NO! I AIN'T THE MAN YOU ARE!" Becky screeched desperately at the top of her lungs, "YER THE MAN, THE CHAMP, THE ALPHA! I'M JUST YER BITCH!"

"Damn right." Maryse chuckled, before ordering, "Now cum for me bitch! Cum, and thank me for it!"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKKKKKKKKKKKK YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Becky screamed, trying to stay coherent for as long as she could, "THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME CUM! THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME BIG FAT ARSE YOURS! THANK YA FOR MAKING ME YER BITCH, MMMMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

All it took was a slight increase in the pace to have the once proud Becky Lynch squirting violently all over the lockers beneath her. She also went from constantly whimpering, gasping and moaning to screaming, squealing, and crying out. All of which were in pleasure, but the difference were some of the sounds were so deafening surely every fan who had witnessed her previous victory could now hear her being completely defeated, conquered, and owned. Or at least, Becky hope that would be the case, because even more than orgasms, the thing she wanted most in that moment was to be Maryse's fat assed bitch. Which was the last coherent thought she had for quite a while, as she became lost in the ecstasy of multiple anally induced climaxes.

Maryse cackled evilly as she effortlessly made an ass whore cum. Something she had missed terribly. Sure, she had a collection of anal sluts that would come when called, but there was nothing like some fresh ass. Well, fresh for her, as again from what she'd heard every single girl on the roster had brutalized this big fat butt. As they should. Oh oui, Becky Lynch clearly had an ass made for fucking, and the so-called 'Man' was maybe the biggest butt slut Maryse had ever met, so of course, even her fellow anal whores would be sodomizing her on a regular basis. But from now on Becky wouldn't have to settle for wannabe tops. No, finally, there was a real woman here to give her a true rectum wrecking.

That was exactly what Maryse did. Oh oui, with more evil laughter Maryse increased her pace until she was using every ounce of her strength to pound that big fat disgusting ass, making those obscenely big globes jiggle like jelly in an earthquake, and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh to be almost as loud as Becky's squeals of ecstasy. Maryse also grabbed a handful of that ugly orange hair, and yanked it back so she could start yelling abuse pretty much directly into Becky's ear. At first it was all in French, but eventually the Sexiest of the Sexy did the so-called Alpha female the favour of translating, because even if she wasn't fully aware of the words they hopefully entered Becky's subconscious. Or at the very least, they were just fun words to yell.

"YOU ARE MINE! ALL MINE! MMMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH OUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIII, YOU ARE MY FAT ASSED BITCH!" Maryse yelled gleefully at her new bitch, "I OWN YOU! I OWN YOUR BIG FAT DISGUSTING ASS! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT MY FUCK HOLE! MY PROPERTY! MY BITCH! YESSSSSSSSSSSS, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT YOU'RE NOT THE MAN, YOU'RE JUST MY LITTLE BITCH, MMMMMMMMMMM, WITH A BIG FAT DISGUSTING ASS I LIKE TO FUCK! I'M THE MAN! I'M THE CHAMPION! I'M THE ALPHA, MMMMMMMMMM, AND YOU'RE MY FAT ASSED BITCH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! VOUS ÊTES À MOI! TOUS À MOI! MMMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH OUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, VOUS ÊTES MA GRANDE CHIENNE ASSED! JE VOUS PROPRE! JE POSSÉDANT VOTRE GROSSE MERVEILLE! MERDE VOUS N'ÊTES PAS L'HOMME, VOUS ÊTES JUSTE MA PETITE SALOPE, MMMMMMMMMMM, AVEC UN GROS CUL DÉGUSTANT QUE J'AIME FUCK! JE SUIS L'HOMME! JE SUIS LE CHAMPION! JE SUIS L'ALPHA, MMMMMMMMMM, ET VOUS ÊTES MA GRANDE SALOPE ASSED OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Of course the downside to those words was that even Maryse could no longer hold back from cumming. Oh oui, the combination of those words, the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of sodomizing this poor excuse for a woman was just too much for her. Especially as this was supposed to be the Alpha female, and a double champion at that. And from the looks of it, Maryse had conquered her already. So easily. Oh oui, she just couldn't hold back. Not any more. Non, Maryse went crashing over the edge of an incredibly satisfying climax, but to her credit pushed herself through it and several more to make absolutely sure she had broken the woman who called herself 'The Man' and turned her into The Bitch. Her bitch.

What was really impressive was despite having wrestled an emotionally draining match, and then taking the most brutal rectum wrecking thrusts Maryse had to offer, which obviously triggered some devastatingly powerful climaxes, Becky just kept going. In fact, not only did she keep cumming, but shortly after her first orgasm Becky started hammering herself backwards, actually contributing to her rectum being ruined. Which of course made Maryse use even more force, and cackle with delight. Oh oui, Becky Lynch was definitely a keeper. In fact, this might just be her new favourite fat assed bitch. Especially as they ran out of steam at the exact same time, which was really impressive, considering all of Maryse's years of anally defiling bitches.

"Impressionnante." Maryse chuckled breathlessly, "Oooooooooooh oui, very impressive. Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, you may be a poor excuse for a champion, and an Alpha, and a woman, ohhhhhhhhhhh, and a 'Man', but you truly are an excellent butt slut. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, a natural anal whore. The perfect fat assed bitch. My perfect fat assed bitch. Mmmmmmmm oui, that's what you are. Oooooooooooh oui, très impressionnant. Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, vous êtes peut-être une mauvaise excuse pour un champion, et un Alpha, et une femme, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, et un `` homme '', mais vous êtes vraiment une excellente salope. Mmmmmmmmm ouaishhhhhhhhhh, une pute anale naturelle. La chienne au gros cul parfait. Ma chienne au gros cul parfait. Mmmmmmmm oui, c'est ce que vous êtes. Qu'es-tu? What are you?"

"Ah fock!" Becky swore as Maryse pulled back roughly on her hair, quickly answering, "I'm yer bitch, I'm yer bitch!"

"My what?" Maryse pushed, smacking Becky's sore ass roughly.

"Ah fock, I'm yer fat assed bitch!" Becky cried out, before whimpering, "I'm yer butt slut, yer anal whore... yer perfect fat assed bitch. I'm yers Maryse! All yours!"

"Damn right you are!" Maryse smirked, even after she delivered another hard smack to emphasize her words, "Now prove it, mmmmmmmmmmm, oh oui, fucking prouve le! Prove it by spreading these big fat disgusting ass cheeks of yours! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, show me that gape. Show me your gaping bitch hole! Ooooooooooooh oui!"

Becky whimpered pathetically, and then automatically did as she was told. She was too exhausted, both emotionally and physically, to even really consider what she was saying or doing. She was just on autopilot, after literally years of previous experience being the anal bitch of Charlotte, Sasha, and just about anyone who wanted a piece of her big booty. Although she got a rather nasty wake-up call as after she slowly pulled her arse cheeks apart Maryse roughly and abruptly pulled her dick out of Becky's bum hole and then stood back to admire her handiwork. Admire Becky's widely gaping open back door, the double champion continuing just leaning with her face pressed into the locker, sticking her arse and completely exposing herself.

It was really humiliating for The Man. If she could even call herself that anymore, as that persona seemed dead and buried after just one hard bumming. But oh, what a bumming it had been. Becky's entire body felt like it was still trembling from the aftershocks of her mind-numbing orgasms. God, she'd forgotten how much she loved getting her slutty little arse fucked. No! It had never been quite that good, not even with Charlotte. With Charlotte there had been a shred of dignity she could cling onto, but now she felt truly broken. So broken she allowed herself to stay there in that position even as Maryse began taking pictures of her handiwork. Hell, all it took was Maryse clearing her throat and Becky looked around so that her new Dom could get a shot of her face, so there could be no doubt who Maryse had just 'Man-handled'.

"Yes bitch." Maryse chuckled, "Now suck my dick! Mmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, clean my cock of your nasty little ass! Oh oui, suck it! Suce ma bite! Mmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssssss, nettoie ma bite de ton petit cul méchant! Oh oui, suce-le! Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh oui, suck it good Becky! Show me you are The Man at sucking strap-on dick!"

As Maryse continued blathering on Becky just slowly turned around, took her hands off her cheeks, and blushed at her tormentor. She then dropped to her knees and crawled over to Maryse, and blushed up to her again. In those brief pauses Becky acknowledged that this was it. In reality, she was probably done already, but it felt like one last chance to reinsert herself. To claim, even though it wasn't true, that she hadn't been affected by the arse fucking. To swear that she was a top. That she wouldn't take this last step in becoming Maryse's bitch. But that thought was fleeting, and inevitably she wrapped her lips around the head of Maryse's cock and let out a long moan in pure pleasure. God, it had been so long since she had tasted her butt. Too long. Way, way too long.

Even better, this was the deepest part of her bowels, something Becky savoured for a few long seconds, before starting to eagerly bob her head up and down, moaning happily the entire time. God, why had she denied herself this ecstasy for so long? Maryse was right, she wasn't the Man. She was obviously nothing but an ATM loving anal bitch, and Becky silently promised she would make up for lost time. And more importantly, thanking this wonderful woman for making her see the light. Something she did by giving the dildo which had just pummelled her rectum a long, drawn-out blow job, inevitably taking it deep into her throat so she could get every drop of that precious liquid. And of course the entire time Maryse kept up a running commentary, which Becky listened to dreamily.

"Oooooooooooooooh oui, suck it! Mmmmmmmmmmm, suck my dick. Oh yes, get every drop you skanky bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh oui get every drop of your butt cream." Maryse ordered, chuckling as she revealed, "Oooooooooooooooh oui, c'est nul! Mmmmmmmmmmm, suce ma bite. Oh oui, obtenez chaque goutte chienne skanky! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh oui obtenez chaque goutte de votre crème pour les fesses. Habituez-vous à ce Becky, car vous allez souvent être dans cette position. Vous et le reste de vos petits amis lutteurs. Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, comme je l'ai dit, trop d'entre vous deviennent trop gros pour vos culottes. Il est temps une vraie femme mais vous tous à votre place. Et ça va être moi. Mmmmmmmmm, mais ne leur dites pas encore. Ooooooooooooh ouaishhhhhhhhhhh, nous ne voudrions pas gâcher la surprise, n'est-ce pas? Get used to this Becky, because you are going to be in this position a lot. You, and the rest of your little wrestler friends. Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, like I said, too many of you are getting too big for your britches. It's time a real woman put you all in your place. And that's going to be me. Mmmmmmmmm, but don't tell them yet. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would we?"

"No, I swear, I swear I won't tell." Becky promised, momentarily removing her mouth from the dildo.

"I know you won't." Maryse spat, and then scowled, "So get back to sucking that dick. Oh oui, suck it good, and I just might fuck you again before we leave. Mmmmmmmm, of course, either way you are coming back to my hotel room, and getting your big fat 'arse' destroyed. Oh oui Becky, ooooooooooooh oui, your night has only just begun."

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress." Becky replied predictably, before The Man returned to sucking her ass cream off of the strap-on of her new owner.


	2. Naomi's Big Fat Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse or Becky Lynch or Naomi or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Naomi had been in the WWE for almost a decade, and while she hadn't won a lot of championships her longevity had set her up for life, and she even found love with a man who understood everything she needed. Oh yes, her husband gave her everything he could give her, and yet still allowed her to indulge in the kind of fun the women of the WWE had secretly been indulging in for almost 20 years. Which for Naomi, meant that every single night there was a cock deep in her big fat ass. Sometimes her husband's cock, but more often than not, it was another woman wrecking her big booty with a strap-on cock. And honestly as much as she loved her husband, Naomi preferred it when it was a woman, like it would be tonight.

Tonight was special, not just because it was Wrestlemania, but because Naomi would have the privilege of bottoming to the greatest butt buster in WWE history, Maryse. The only woman who had retired as the Alpha female had texted her out of the blue, and like the proud bottom she was Naomi happily came running. God, the second she got that text her slutty little back door quivered with anticipation, and then even more so when she read the text. She read it over and over again on the ride to her destination, and her entire body was practically vibrating with anticipation when she finally knocked on the door to the hotel room she had been ordered too. And even though it was probably only a few seconds it felt like an eternity until finally the door opened and the beautiful face of Maryse came into view.

"Finally, I didn't think your lazy ass would ever get here." Maryse smirked while looking her pray up and down.

"I came as soon as I could." Naomi pointed out.

"Silence!" Maryse snapped, lowering her voice, "You know how I feel about backtalk."

Naomi did, which was why she was doing it, and why she apologized in a soft voice, "Sorry my French Mistress."

"You also know I don't give a fuck about excuses, or apologies, so just shut up and get your fat ass in here."

"Yes, Mistress." Naomi replied playfully as she stepped inside.

It wasn't quite the big luxurious suite her Mistress usually preferred, but Naomi quickly found out why that was as she stepped further into the room, to find out she wasn't alone. Because there right next to the bed, was a white girl, bent over and spreading her cheeks, revealing her ass hole was gaping wide open. The lucky bitch! And Naomi was hoping that she would be the sole focus of her Mistress's lust tonight. Oh well, a tired Maryse was still better than all the wannabe tops to pass through the WWE in the last few years, with maybe one exception. Whoever this was it was almost definitely one of those wannabes, although it was impossible to tell who it was from this angle, and Naomi didn't really care.

Especially because once the door was shut behind them Maryse grabbed onto Naomi's meaty cheeks and purred into her ear, "I know what you're doing, you know?"

"Yeah?" Naomi smiled half-heartedly, both because that meant her little skiing had most likely had failed, and the disappointment of seeing another bottom here, who had been thoroughly use the way she wanted to be.

"Yeah..." Maryse moaned, becoming lost for a few long seconds in playing with that big fat booty, and then finally pointing out, "You're trying to antagonize me to spank you. But why should I give you what you want, huh? You're here for my pleasure, not your own. And you know what that means, don't you bitch? Vous savez ce que ça veut dire?"

"If you wanna spank me, you'll spank me." Naomi pouted glumly.

"Right, now strip and get your fat ass on the bed." Maryse ordered, before moaning in delight, "Mmmmmmmm oui, I feel like a little chocolate treat. Or a big one? Ha ha ha ha!"

"As a desert?" Naomi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oui." Maryse smirked, beginning to walk over to the other white woman, as she continued, "Oooooooooooh, is that jealousy I hear? How delicious. And I suppose, natural to be curious. But don't worry about this fuck hole. All she is, is another delusional piece of fat ass which needed to be put in her place. Isn't that right bitch?"

"Ah fock, yes my French Mistress!" Becky Lynch cried out as her new owner grabbed onto her hair and yanked it back so that Naomi could see her face, the former Alpha not hesitating to continue, "Ooooooooooh shit, I'm just another delusional piece of fat ass who needed to be put in her place. Oh God, thank you Mistress! Thank you for putting me in my place, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, and gaping me slutty little arse! I mean, my big fat arse! Oh my French Mistress, thank you, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fock, thank you for reminding me I'm just a piece of ass, ah yes, made to be fucked! Mmmmmmmmmm, oh thank you. Thank you for making me your fat assed bitch!"

"Wow, really Becky?" Naomi laughed out loud, "We all knew it was just a matter of time before you return to bottoming, but Maryse only just got back. What, did you drop your pants and bend over the second you saw her?"

"She didn't even make it that far." Maryse laughed, "I bent this anal whore over while she was still wearing her ring gear. Mmmmmmmm oui, right after she won her stupid little titles I took that big fat 'arse' of hers and made it mine. And now I have already taken back my rightful place as Alpha female, something the pathetic anal bitches in the women's division will soon learn. But for now, I believe I gave her an order?"

"Yes my French Mistress." Naomi grinned and obeyed.

Admittedly Naomi wasn't just disappointed in Becky for bottoming so easily because it made her a disgrace to women's wrestling, and their entire gender. No, she was actually kind of sad to lose Becky as a top, because it had been wonderfully humiliating for Naomi to have to bottom for a woman everyone knew was just as submissive as she was. But at least she didn't have to take anymore half-hearted butt fuckings, where she would have to do most of the work. No, once again the Alpha female was a real butt buster, a real woman, and Naomi was very grateful for that fact. Something she tried to show by giving the best striptease she could give, while making sure not to wait too long to get into position. She knew how much Maryse hated that.

Maryse was so glad she had given Naomi the honour of being her chocolate dessert, as she'd always been a proud bottom, who unlike Becky Lynch never forgot her proper place, and how to act around a top. Something she proved by giving Maryse her favourite type of striptease, not waiting too long to present her with that big fat black booty of hers. God, it had been way too long since she'd seen that gigantic ass in the flesh, and now Maryse plan to take full advantage of finally having it again. That included just staring at her prize for what felt like an eternity, partly because Maryse forced herself to grab a nice big strap-on and lube it up in the process. Of course, she could only wait so long before burying her face into that big butt.

When she did Maryse didn't bother using her hands to spread those cheeks. No, she slammed her face deep in between them, pushing herself so deep she couldn't breathe properly. But that was the point. Oh yes, all she wanted to be able to breathe in was a smell of Naomi's big black booty, and of course, the anal slut's arousal. Which was a position she kept herself for a few long seconds, before starting to rub her face in those gigantic butt cheeks, transitioning from smothering herself in fat ass to motor-boating it, and back again. She then went back and forth a few times, before finally sticking out her tongue, and beginning to greedily lap away at the tasty treat in front of her. At first, that meant sliding her tongue up and down the whole of Naomi's ass crack, but eventually she honed in on that back door.

Once they reached that stage Maryse reluctantly used both hands to pull those meaty cheeks apart, so she could get as much access to that slutty little back hole as possible. Also, so that she could pull back on and spit on it a few times, to make sure this was extra nasty. She then rubbed that saliva in with her tongue, and repeated the process a few times, before just settling into giving a nice long rim job. Which arguably wasn't much of a top thing to do, but Maryse didn't care, as she just loved to indulge in her fetish for big fat asses. In fact, it had been so long since she had tasted this beautiful black booty, that it only seemed right to give it her best work, including eventually beginning to swirl her tongue around that bitch hole, and then push her tongue inside it.

Proving that at least Naomi was getting the constant anal poundings someone with an ass as fat as hers deserved Maryse was able to slide her tongue all the way into that obscenely big booty. Maryse grinned with delight at this, as it meant she could literally tongue the other woman's butt, which was something she became lost in towards the end of that long rim job. However, it just wasn't the same as using her big dick, so eventually Maryse reluctantly pulled her mouth away from that huge butt to give it the fucking it so richly deserved. Which was the point she would normally finger an anal bitch, but she knew that Naomi was such a back door whore such a thing would be unnecessary. Besides, she had waited long enough to truly anally violate her black bitch.

So instead Maryse just straightened herself up and delivered a few spanks to that big fat ass, making the cheeks jiggle so much she had to watch it for a few seconds, before delivering another slap and ordering, "What are you waiting for, you dumb slut? Spread your cheeks! Mmmmmmmmm oui, spread your big fat ass cheeks. Give your French Mistress your slutty little ass hole!"

"Yes my French Mistress." Naomi grinned gratefully, and quickly did as she was told.

Naomi was only too happy to obey that command as it meant incredible pleasure for her. Even more than what she'd been getting before, which was really saying something, because her French Mistress was awesome at dishing out a rim job. However both the butt slut and the butt buster were eager to get to the butt sex by the time Naomi finally received that order, so if anything it was hard to slowly spread her cheeks, instead of pulling them wide apart first chance she got. Luckily for her unlike some Doms, and admittedly when her French Mistress was in a certain mood, right now she didn't receive any more teasing, like sliding the dildo up and down her ass crack, or even slow, gentle pressure against her back door. No, instead she just gave one hard thrust, instantly sending the first few inches of cock up her big fat ass.

Such a hard and rough anal penetration would have most women crying out in agony, and then quickly begging for mercy, or giving the other person a piece of her mind, but not Naomi. No, Naomi was a well-trained, and more importantly frequently used, anal whore, who had spent the best part of the last decade getting her gigantic ass brutally pounded by everyone from the most dominant tops, to even her fellow bottoms. Oh yes, it seemed no one could get enough of her big black booty, and neither could Naomi. Because on the rare occasion her back door was closed for more than an hour she was happy to dildo it herself, or at least shove a nice big plug up there. But she knew how much her French Mistress love to eat ass, so she hadn't bothered on this particular occasion.

That turned out to be for the best, as not only had her French Mistress jumped at the chance to give her a nice long rim job, but the surprisingly rough anal penetration actually caused her some pain. Not as unbearable as it should've been, but something that was just enough to make her feel punished for being a shameless anal whore, which was a feeling Naomi loved. Oh yes, she loved every part of an ass fucking, including the pain, although sadly, that was a distant memory for her. Something which was proven by the fact that she moaned in pure pleasure throughout the rest of the butt stuffing. To be fair that was because her French Mistress insisted on pushing the rest of the girl cock into her rectum painfully slowly, but that was kind of the point, to make Naomi moan like the anal whore she was.

More accurately it was part of the point, and not even the main one, because the main part was just her French Mistress maximizing her own pleasure. And she should, because as a filthy little anal loving bottom Naomi had accepted long ago that it was her purpose in life to please more dominant women, especially with her big fat butt. And there was no one who cherished her big ass more than the goddess simply known as Maryse. Oh yes, her French Mistress love to make that big booty bounce for her, while she pounded it hard, and Naomi couldn't wait for that to happen. Of course she would have too, as right now her French Mistress was savouring the sight of inch after inch of her big dick disappearing into Naomi's back door with a wicked grin on her face.

Maryse was pretty much grinning and cackling maniacally right after she brutally penetrated that fat butt, throughout the long, slow rectum rearranging, and beyond. Which would've been embarrassing, if she gave a fuck what these women thought of her. But she didn't, so it didn't matter. They didn't matter. All they were was fuck holes to her, who just happened to have the big fat asses she was addicted too. So she simply maximized her own enjoyment every step of the way, consumed by the kind of moment that she lived for. The kind of moment that she put a so-called woman, who was a disgrace to their gender, in her place with a nice, long, drawn-out ass fucking.

Of course, no matter how long she made it last eventually her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of her cock was buried inside of Naomi's big booty. Which of course she savoured for a few long seconds but just stared lustfully at where her pale thighs met those meaty dark cheeks, creating a beautiful contrast. Maryse didn't particularly care what colour the skin was of her anal bitches, just that they had big bubble butts. Although she had to admit, at times like this she could definitely see why Interracial was a popular fetish. And of course, she took the time to mock the black anal bitch, first in French, before eventually getting around to translating.

"Oooooooooooooooooh oui, chaque pouce! Mmmmmmmmmmm, c'est chaque pouce de ma grosse bite dans ton gros cul de grosse salope! Oh oui! Oh oui!" Maryse moaned happily, and then cackled in delight, "Oooooooooooooooooh oui, every inch! Mmmmmmmmmmm, that's every single inch of my big dick up your big fat slutty ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, take it all butt slut! Take it all the way! Mmmmmmmmmmm oui, prends tout le cul salope! Prends tout le chemin! Prends tout! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh oui! Tu es à moi Naomi! Oh oui, tu es ma chienne au gros cul, et tu le seras toujours! Oh oui! Oh oui!"

With that Maryse slowly pulled her hips back until about half of the dildo was out of that back hole, and then just as slowly pushed all the way back in, before repeating the process, sodomizing Naomi with long, slow strokes, which had both current and former WWE women moaning in pure bliss. Maryse had been so caught up in the actual butt stuffing those sounds barely registered before, but now they were another reason for her to chuckle and grin, as Naomi was once again proving herself a shameless anal whore, as all wrestlers should be. Just as she reminded a wrestler she should be, Maryse's mind switching to the neglected anal whore in the corner. Perhaps she should continue to be neglected. Teach her a lesson in respect. But ultimately, the Alpha female just couldn't resist including her predecessor in the fun.

"Becky, mmmmmmmmm, get your fat ass over here and take over spreading Naomi's ass cheeks." Maryse suddenly ordered.

"Yes my French Mistress." Becky replied, and did as she was told.

It was truly pathetic how quickly Becky moved, stumbling over on her tired legs, and then kneeling beside Naomi, and then replacing those black hands with her own. Naomi was a good girl, waiting for Becky to take over, before even moving her hands, so Maryse continued getting the best look of her big dick sliding in and out of that shit hole. Although now she had the distracting view of Becky, staring up at her with love and devotion. God, Maryse had known that The Man would be no real challenge for her, but she thought there might be a glimmer of a fight left over after sticking her dick up her fat 'arse'. But no, one little butt fucking. And Becky Lynch was already back to being a mindless anal whore. Which was hilarious really. Pathetic, but definitely hilarious. At least to Maryse, a 'model' Internet fans didn't think was fit to share the same ring as 'real wrestlers'. Oh, if they could only see these wrestlers now.

Becky of course loved to watch an bum fucking as much as the next girl, or at least the next WWE girl, and it was extremely tempting to look down at the best view possible at her French Mistress's big dick sliding in and out of Naomi's shit hole. Not so she could imagine she was the one doing the arse fucking, of course. No, that ship had sailed. She would be imagining that it was her having the honour of being bummed by the goddess simply known as Maryse. However her loose and incredibly sore arse could still feel her French Mistress's big cock moving inside it. So instead she just looked up lovingly at her new top, silently thanking her for putting her in her place. And of course, silently plead for an extra special treat.

One that Becky eventually got when that big dildo was predictably pulled out of Naomi's ass, and then immediately pressed against Becky's lips, Maryse ordering loudly, "Suck it Becky, suck my dick! Ooooooooooooooh oui, suck the yummy ass cream off my big dick! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, that's so hot. Suck it, cock sucker! Suck my fucking strap-on like the little ass to mouth loving bitch you are! Oh yes, mmmmmmmmmmmm, fuck yes, so good of you to remember your place, and just how much you love the taste of ass. Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, you fucking love it! Oh oui! Oh oui! Suce Becky, suce ma bite! Ooooooooooooooh oui, suce la délicieuse crème du cul de ma grosse bite! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, c'est tellement chaud. Suck it, cock sucker! Suce mon putain de gode ceinture comme la petite chienne amoureuse du cul à la bouche que tu es! Oh oui, mmmmmmmmmmmm, putain oui, si bon de vous souvenir de votre place, et à quel point vous aimez le goût du cul. Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, tu adores ça! Oh oui! Oh oui!"

She tried to reply 'yes my French Mistress', but gave up as her new Dom continued blathering, mostly in French. Thankfully she wasn't punished for this. At least not right now. No, her wonderful Mistress allowed her the privilege of cleaning her cock of all that arse cream. Becky was even given the chance to savour the deepest part of Naomi's bowels, when she wrapped her lips around the head of her French Mistress's strap-on. Which of course had Becky moaning loudly and happily, and her eyes fluttering shut, as she became completely lost in the heaven that was tasting another girl's arse. Then of course, she started bobbing her head up and down, taking more every time until she was deep throating the entire length of the bum flavoured dildo.

Which of course led to more verbal encouragement from Maryse, "Yessssssssssssssss, take it deep bitch! Take it all! Take it all the way down your throat like a good little whore. Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, oh oui, that's it, yesssssssssssssssss, every inch! Ooooooooooooooh oui, that's every single inch down your throat you perverted little bitch! You ATM loving bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh oui Becky, you're such a great ass to mouth bitch! Mmmmmmmmmmmm, a totally shameless bottom. Oh yes, suck it just like that, cock sucker! Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssssss, just like that, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oui, oh oui, mmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, suck it! Get every drop of Naomi's slutty little ass. Non, get every drop of Naomi's big fat disgusting whore ass! OH OUI! Ha ha ha ha, suck it! Prenez-le chienne profonde! Prends tout! Prenez-le tout le long de votre gorge comme une bonne petite pute. Oh oui, mmmmmmmmm, oh oui, c'est ça, yesssssssssssssssss, chaque pouce! Ooooooooooooooh oui, c'est chaque centimètre dans ta gorge que tu as perverti petite garce! Espèce de salope aimante ATM! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh oui Becky, tu es une si bonne salope de cul à bouche! Mmmmmmmmmmmm, un fond totalement sans vergogne. Oh oui, suce juste comme ça, suceur de bite! Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssssss, juste comme ça, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oui, oh oui, mmmmmmmmmmm ouaishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, suce! Obtenez chaque goutte du petit cul salope de Naomi. Non, prenez chaque goutte du gros cul de la putain dégoûtante de Naomi! OH OUI! Ha ha ha ha, suce-le! "

The encouragement wasn't necessary, but it was very welcomed, especially as the superior woman began stroking Becky's hair. Sure, it was no doubt meant to be condescending, but that's why Becky enjoyed it so much. She used to have a top who claim to love her, but the truth was she screwed over her career at every turn. Same for her so-called friends. This was better. She knew her French Mistress just saw her as a worthless fuck hole, and that was all Becky wanted to be at that moment. Maybe it was all she would be ever again, but at least it would be at the hands of a top who was honest. And the most successful Alpha female at that, meaning that she was probably the first of many that would fall. She just hoped her French Mistress would put Charlotte in her place once and for all.

Whether because she was daydreaming about things other than sucking strap-on, or the shaft had been thoroughly cleaned, or her French Mistress just had enough of the blow job, and fancied some more ass, the dildo was abruptly pulled out of Becky's mouth, and shoved straight up Naomi's fat ass. But that was okay with Becky, because she thought it was likely she'd be given the chance to do it again, and it wasn't long before she was proven wonderfully right. Oh yes, her French Mistress started going back and forth between Naomi's big butt and Becky's hungry mouth, a.k.a. teasing the black woman, while rewarding the white one by constantly allowing her to go ass to mouth. Becky certainly hoped that she'd be rewarded by being allowed to bend over next to Naomi so their French Mistress could go back and forth between their slutty little ass hole, but sadly it didn't happen. Although this was one hell of a consolation prize.

Naomi was wondering the same thing, and while it wasn't her place to question a top, she really, really hoped that would be the case. It would be one thing if the two bottoms had arrived together, but Becky had been getting her slutty little 'arse' fucked for hours before Naomi even arrived, and who knows how much the so-called Man had cum during that time. Meanwhile Naomi hadn't been butt banged since this morning, meaning that her made for fucking fat ass was way overdue for a pounding, and yet still she had to share? How unfair was that? Although, she kind of got it. Her French Mistress love taking down wannabe tops, and especially wrestlers, and taking down two at once was like heaven to her. And she never wanted to deny her French Mistress what she wanted, but... Naomi just needed this so bad.

It had been far too long since she got an anal pounding from a real top who actually deserved the title of Alpha female. By the goddess simply known as Maryse. Oh yes, it had been way, way too long, and her French Mistress was effortlessly proving why she was the best. Of course, it had also been way too long since she had cum from a real top truly wrecking her rectum, making it really, really hard for Naomi to resist begging for it the second she felt the urge. Of course, she was a well-trained bottom, who knew better than to do that. But there was only so much anyone could take, especially a total anal slut like her. So inevitably, it all just became too much, and she had to beg for the privilege of cumming like a little bitch with a dick in her ass.

"Harder! Please fuck me harder! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh please, my French Mistress, make me cum!" Naomi started shamelessly begging, "Oh please, pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, wreck my ass! Wreck my big slutty fat ass! Oh my God yes, mmmmmmmmmm, pound me! Pound me harder, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, pound my pooper! Slam my shitter! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, just fuck me! Fuck my fucking ass! Yesssssssssssss, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCKING RUIN IT! RUIN MY SLUTTY LITTLE BUTT HOLE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK ME MY FRENCH MISTRESS, FUCK ME HARD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWD!"

Honestly Naomi was half expecting her French Mistress to leave her begging for longer, partly for daring to wanting to bring an end to the bum fun, but mostly just because it was something the wonderfully sadistic Dom loved to do. They both did, to be honest, so on some level she was disappointed that it didn't take that long to get what she wanted. Of course, that thought was fleeting, because of course what she wanted most in that moment was an anally induced orgasm. It was just that this meant it was the beginning of the end of one of her favourite things ever, getting her big booty destroyed by a real woman. Although it was hard to complain when she found herself racing towards, and especially when she went crashing over the edge of an incredible orgasm.

Of course it didn't take much, just a slight increase in the pace, and her French Mistress smacking that big booty of hers hard enough that the cheeks jiggled. Well, even more than before, considering they were already bouncing a lot from the regular thrusting, and were jiggling like jelly in an earthquake by the time her French Mistress started using every ounce of her strength to destroy her fat ass. And by then, Naomi was beyond the point she could think coherently. Oh yes, she was bombarded by climax after climax, each so powerful it made her wonder why anyone in this company would ever want to be anything except a bottom. Especially when there were ass taming stud's like Maryse around. Which was the last coherent thought Naomi had for quite a while as she was overwhelmed with pure ecstasy.

Maryse chuckled with wicked delight as she once again effortlessly made a total anal slut cum for her by fucking a big fat disgusting ass. And best of all, she got to feel those gigantic cheeks jiggling against her thighs with every thrust, and the extremely loud smacking sound of firm, well-toned flesh hammering into those obscenely big globes was almost as loud as her anal bitch's screams of pleasure. It was the kind of thing Maryse truly lived for. Oh yes, fame and fortune was nice, and she received those, of course, but nothing truly compared to wrecking an obscenely big bottom. Especially when it belonged to a wrestler. Admittedly, Naomi was a total loser, who she couldn't even really break, as she had been a total anal whore since day one, but she just had the kind of fat ass Maryse just couldn't ignore, and in moments like this she was glad she didn't.

She just hoped that dumb fuck hole Becky Lynch was watching carefully, because this was exactly how wrestlers should be. Oh yes, in Maryse's opinion female wrestlers, especially the ones deluding themselves into thinking they were tough like Becky, when really they only had one purpose, and that was to bend over for real women like Maryse. Not that there was anyone who could truly match Maryse, but over the years she'd had a few like-minded friends, who rejoiced in keeping wrestlers where they belonged. However her friends had failed to keep the wrestlers in their place, forcing the Sexiest of the Sexy to make a comeback, and so far it was going great. Couldn't be better, in fact. Oh yes, once again Maryse had taken her rightful place as Alpha female, gained a new ass whore, and was now enjoying another one.

Life really couldn't be better for Maryse in that moment. Although it did make it challenging not to cum too quickly, as once again she was experiencing her personal definition of happiness. But because like her husband, she was awesome, Maryse was able to keep herself from cumming for an impressively long time, and then impress even more when it came to pushing herself through climax after climax. Which wasn't easy, given the overwhelming mental high of absolutely destroying a big fat ass, and reminding Naomi that she was nothing but a giant piece of ass to her. Especially given that Naomi enthusiastically agreed with that by hammering her own booty back against Maryse's bowel wrecking thrusts, ensuring that the anal pounding was as devastatingly hard as it could possibly be.

Unfortunately cumming was the beginning of the end, and eventually Maryse was forced to stop slam fucking that big fat ass. But to her credit, Maryse was not only able to keep going for longer, but she truly became like a wild animal, pound fucking Naomi's big booty with every ounce of her strength, until her poor pathetic anal bitch collapsed with exhaustion. Admittedly Maryse was dangerously close to doing the same, but instead this view invigorated her to push herself to another climax, if only for the joy of turning the female wrestler into literally nothing but an orifice for her pleasure. Literally turning her most private hole into her fuck hole. The thought of which made her cum extra hard, almost enough to knock her unconscious, but instead she abruptly pulled out, smacked that ass, and gave another command.

"Spread your cheeks bitch!" Maryse ordered loudly, "Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, show me what I've done to your whore hole!"

"Yes my French Mistress." Naomi eagerly replied and obeyed.

Becky could see perfectly well what her French Mistress had done to Naomi's whore hole. Anyone could, because it was a gaping crater. But of course Naomi didn't hesitate to reach back, grabbed hold of her meaty cheeks, and then slowly pull them apart, emphasizing that gape, becoming nothing but the trophy Becky had been when the black woman stepped into the room. So of course, Becky knew from recent experience, just how rewarding humiliating herself like this could be. Something which made her feel really, really jealous. Especially given that fat ass was freshly gaped, Naomi still quivering from the incredible climaxes she had been gifted with. God, Becky hoped she would feel that way again, and soon. In a way she did, sooner than she would've thought, just not in the exact way she wanted too.

"Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, very nice. Now hold that pose..." Maryse ordered, retrieving her phone and taking a few shots, before ordering, "Becky, bend over next to her. Oh oui, I want a picture of you both. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I want a picture of the slutty little shit hole I just fucked! Oh oui, mmmmmmmmmm, proudly showing the world how I used your bitch holes for my personal pleasure."

"Yes my French Mistress, thank you my French Mistress." Becky eagerly replied and obeyed, "Oh thank you, thank you for the opportunity to please you."

Once in position Becky repeated Naomi's actions, quickly reaching back to grab her meaty cheeks and then slowly pulling them apart, giving their French Mistress the best view possible of the arse hole which was still widely gaping thanks to the earlier anal pounding the redhead had taken. Becky then looked over her shoulder bashfully, ironically at the same time that Naomi did, allowing their French Mistress to take a photo which would prove who she had anally taken. Something that their French Mistress could easily use to ruin them by posting them online, but Becky knew that her owner wouldn't do that. Not because she remotely cared about her, but because the goddess simply known as Maryse loved fucking her big fat ass too much to get Becky kicked out of the WWE. At least that way.

Then Maryse ordered, "Mmmmmmmm, good girls, ooooooooooooh, good little anal whores. Now... Naomi, get over here and clean your fat ass off of my cock."

"Yes my French Mistress, thank you my French Mistress." Naomi once again eagerly replied and obeyed.

Which was hardly surprising. After all, Becky had been given the privilege of tasting Naomi's big fat ass all over her French Mistress's beautiful cock a few minutes ago, and before that her own. But it was never enough. No, Becky Lynch could never get enough of tasting her own ass, or the asses of the other girls. She had lost sight of that over the past six months or so, but her wonderful new Dom had given her a vivid reminder of what an arse cream addicted ATM whore she really was. Which once again, made her insanely jealous of Naomi, even though once again, it was only fair that she should have a turn. But it truly was torture watching Naomi wrap her lips around that bum flavoured dick, moan loudly, and then after briefly savouring the moment, beginning to rapidly bob her head up and down the shaft.

It wasn't until Naomi started pushing the dildo into her throat so she could get every drop of that precious liquid that Becky realized that her French Mistress wasn't providing her usual running commentary. This had the redhead reluctantly pulling her gaze away from the brunette, then up that beautiful body to see that the blonde was actually staring at her with a wicked grin on her face. Which actually made a lot of sense, given that Naomi had always been a willing anal loving bottom, but somehow Becky had convinced herself she was a butt busting top. Of course, now she was grateful that the goddess known as Maryse had opened up her eyes, and her arse hole, to the truth. She was no alpha. She never was. No, Becky Lynch was nothing but an anal loving bottom, with a big fat ass, meant to be owned by her French Dom, who was now back, and better than ever. Something she reminded Becky over, and over, and over again, throughout a night of rectum wrecking fun.


	3. Bayley's Big Fat Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse or Bayley or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Bayley was in the second stage of grief, and she wasn't sure she'd ever leave it. She'd taken a series of devastating losses throughout her career, but for her, this one was the final straw. Everything had just been so perfect, and now everything was ruined. She had campaign so long and hard for women's tag titles, and had been the inaugural champions with her best friend, and secret girlfriend, Sasha Banks. That was supposed to be the run which saved her career, turning her from a total loser into a winner. And she wouldn't even have to give up bottoming in the process. Best of all, she'd be exclusively Sasha's butt slut. Oh yes, Bayley would finally gain respect, bottoming for the best, and topping the rest. And maybe, just maybe, with the ability to jump brands, both she and Sasha could be champions of RAW and SmackDown, solidifying their place at the top of the card.

However, not only had that not happened, but she and Sasha barely held onto those titles for a month before losing them at the grandest stage of them all. Once again they had won a championship, and almost immediately lost it when it really mattered. And now Sasha was gone, her girlfriend who she loved with all her heart just too devastated by her failure, and everything else, to continue. She said she just needed a break, but who knows when or if she'd be back, leaving poor Bayley all alone. Again. Just like back in NXT, when Bayley had greater success, only to be absolutely humiliated by Asuka. Poor Bayley had never been the same, and this brief success was looking more and more like a fluke.

Well, no more, Bayley promised herself. She was done being a joke. Done being nice. Done being a loser. Done being a bottom. Which admittedly would be hard for her, but clearly she had no choice. She'd been trying to take half measures her entire career, and it got her nowhere. Nowhere, except of course, on her back and being pinned clean. Or tapping out like a bitch. Quickly followed of course, by being face down, ass up and squealing like a pig as her big fat ass was destroyed by a superior woman. It had been the exact same thing for Becky Lynch, but of course, instead of taking half measures Becky had made it straight to the top, higher than anyone could've ever imagined. Yes, Bayley was determined next year that would be her, main eventing Wrestlemania, her head held high in victory, instead of another crushing defeat.

So first chance she got, she cut her hair, changed up her look and music, and 'turned heel'. Oh yes, no more pandering to the fans who didn't really care about her. No more half measures. Just winning. Okay, so she didn't actually have a match, but she 'turned on' Becky and left her laying, which was the first time since Mania that Bayley had felt proud of herself. And now? Now she was just waiting for Becky to show her face, so Bayley could put her in her place. Which shouldn't be hard, as everyone knew Becky was just a bottom trying to play pretend. How hard could it be to turn the tables on her? Only it wasn't Becky Lynch who walked through the door. No, it was someone a lot more frightening.

"Maryse..." Bayley paled, stammering, "Wha, what are you doing here?"

Maryse covered her hand over her mouth, and pretended like she was going to vomit, "Oh God, I'm going to throw up. Je vais vomir. Oh putain, tu es tellement dégoûtant."

"What?" Bayley frowned in confusion.

"You are so disgusting." Maryse continued, trying not to smirk as the dumb anal whore finally got it, and glared at her, "Oh oui, vous êtes une honte totale pour notre sexe. Votre visage, votre corps, votre visage. Oooooooooooh, et ce cul! Ce gros cul dégueulasse! Dieu, c'est tellement gigantesque. Ne ressentez-vous pas une once de honte pour votre apparence? Vous devriez, mmmmmmmm, c'est honteux. Et j'adore ça. Oh oui, je n'ai jamais vu un cul aussi désespéré d'être le mien, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, et je te le promets, Bayley, tu le seras. Oh oui, you're a total disgrace to our gender. Your face, your body, your face. Oooooooooooh, and that ass! That big, fat disgusting ass! God, it is so gigantic. Do you not feel an ounce of shame for the way you look? You should, mmmmmmmm, it is disgraceful. And I absolutely love it. Oh oui, never have I seen a piece of ass so desperate to be mine, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, and I promise you, Bayley, you will be."

Bayley gulped, and then stammered, "N, n, no."

"N, n, no?" Maryse mocked, before bursting out laughing.

"No." Bayley said more firmly, before quickly adding, "Look Maryse... I, I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not that old Bayley anymore. No, I'm the new and improved Bayley. I'm, I'm a top now. I'm a winner. I'm-"

"The same anal whore you were when you walked into this company." Maryse interrupted as she stepped into Bayley's personal space, making the pathetic woman lower her gaze, but Maryse forced her to look up as she continued, "You don't think I haven't heard this all before? From Beth Phoenix, to Trish Stratus, to your little friend Becky Lynch, mmmmmmmmm, this place just seems to attract worthless little pieces of trash like you, who delude themselves into believing they can be anything other than a fuck hole, given that gigantic ass. And you? Oooooooooooh, you may just have the biggest, nastiest and most disgusting ass I've ever seen. And now it's going to get what it deserves. Just like that anal addicted butt slut Becky Lynch."

"Becky?" Bayley questioned in disbelief, "What, what have you done with Becky?"

"Follow me and find out." Maryse said dismissively, turning to head towards the door, and then grinning as she turned back quickly and added, "We just need to do one thing first."

"Which is?" Bayley questioned nervously.

"Well..." Maryse smirked, circling Bayley like a shark which smelled blood in the water, "You're clearly such a dumb anal skank, that you forgot to write your name on your gear. How is anyone supposed to know who you are, if you don't have your name on your tights? Mmmmmmmmm, and more importantly, what you are? But that's okay, I bought something to fix that..."

Maryse seemed to pull a sharpie out of nowhere, and then with an evil grin grabbed Bayley, turned her around, and then kneel down behind her, causing the former NXT women's champion to protest, "Hey!"

"Shut up, stay still!" Maryse snapped, smacking that big booty as hard as she could, making her soon to be bitch cry out and then whimper pathetically.

Maryse was lucky that Bayley was probably the most pathetic excuse for a woman she'd ever met, because of this dumb piece of ass had even an ounce of self-respect she would have taken advantage of the following moment. Why? Because for a few long seconds Maryse was just rooted to the spot and literally drooling as that gigantic ass jiggled before her. Which gave Bayley plenty of opportunity to attack her in her vulnerable position, or at least, get the hell out of dodge. But no, Bayley was beyond pathetic, and just stood there like a complete moron, allowing Maryse to stare at her prize, and then bite down on the cap of that sharpie, pull it off, and then start writing that all-important message on the ridiculously big butt in front of her.

There was so many things that Maryse wanted to do to that fat ass, it was honestly hard for her to avoid doing the most obvious ones in that moment, namely bury her face or her cock in that big booty. However it was because Bayley was just so pathetic, and with a gigantic backside, that Maryse felt it was her duty to really pull out all the stops and maximize Bayley's humiliation. So that was exactly what she did, taking her time to use that permanent marker to brand Bayley as what she was, and what she always would be. What everyone was thinking when they saw her. Oh oui, Maryse vastly improved upon those embarrassing, childish tights, chuckling wickedly to herself as she just admired that handiwork for a while, and then got up, smacked that booty again, and gave her new bitch another order.

"There, I have put your name on your tights. You're welcome." Maryse grinned wickedly, delivering a few more playful smacks as she encouraged, "Go ahead, take a look. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, an improvement, non?"

Obediently Bayley looked into the reflective glass a few steps away, and although the letters were backwards she got it immediately, "No, no please, OWWWWW!"

"Shut up and get to the gym." Maryse snapped angrily, before immediately, smiling again as she added, "Now, go to the gym. Oh, of course, with an ass like that, you don't know what a gym is. See, a gym is filled with exercise equipment, and is currently filled with your little friend Becky. You want to find out what happened to her? Follow the signs."

There was a brief pause, then Bayley whimpered, "It's, it's not..."

"Not what?" Maryse frowned.

""It's not my name." Bayley finished weakly.

"Of course it is. It is all you are, and what you always will be. And the only thing you'll ever have a value." Maryse pointed out, before pushing, "Now do as you're told. Do not make me ask you again."

For a few long seconds Bayley actually had the audacity to hesitate, although of course instead of mustering up an ounce of strength or true defiance, she just looked apprehensive, and maybe, like she was going to try and run away. But inevitably the pathetic little bitch lowered her head and slowly made her way out of the locker room, with Maryse following closely behind with a triumphant smirk on her face. Of course, she wasn't just smirking because of her latest victory over this pathetic fuck hole, but throughout the sadly short journey Maryse got to follow behind Bayley, meaning that she got to spend the entire time staring at that gigantic ass jiggling and shaking with every step. Maryse didn't even bother to pretend otherwise when other people walked past them, as they didn't matter, and most of them already knew what she did to little butt sluts like Bayley.

Perhaps some of them had even seen proof of that in the form of Becky Lynch, the women's champion of both RAW and SmackDown, standing in the corner of the gym and spreading her cheeks, revealing a widely gaping butt hole. Admittedly, it wasn't initially clear who this was as her back was to the door, but her titles were draped either side of her, which pretty much spelled it out. She was also in front of a mirror, so Bayley only had to move a little closer to see who this was, something which again made her rooted to the spot in disbelief. Which was fine by Maryse, because it maybe gave her a couple more minutes to stare at that big booty, and the fact that she just made this wrestler walk around with the words FAT ASS on her gigantic behind, in big bold letters, one word on each cheek.

"Becky? Oh my God!" Bayley gasped in disbelief when she got close enough to see who this was, and then the next thing she knew she received another hard strike to her bottom, "OWWWWW!"

"Don't turned around, you lazy fuck hole!" Maryse snapped, while once again demanding the attention of this good for nothing except butt sex bitch by smacking that big booty, "I know that being in a gym is a foreign concept to you, but when you're here, you work on self improvement. Which I know is a lost cause for someone as pathetic as you but that shouldn't stop you, you shouldn't? Non, you should be working harder, just in case a miracle happens, and you become a fraction as flawless as me. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, get to work, Fat Ass. Get to work, losing pounds. I know, I know, someone as dumb as you must be wondering where to start, so I'll make the decision for you. Right there, next to your little friend, on the thing real women call a running machine. Your lazy ass will have to start off with walking of course, but we have to start somewhere, don't we?"

"Yes Maryse." Bayley whimpered, before crying out loudly again as she received another hard strike.

"Then shut up and do as you're told, you dumb whore!" Maryse yelled, delivering another hard slap.

"Yes Maryse, thank you Maryse." Bayley whimpered pathetically, before quickly doing as she was told.

Bayley was so ashamed. She had so wanted to reinvent herself, which felt like the last chance to save her disappointment of a main roster career, only for her to submit the first chance she got. Maryse hadn't even beat her in the ring. No, instead the cruel French-Canadian had simply showed up and started bossing her around, and Bayley was letting her. Of course, if she could only turn the tables on the infamous Maryse, then Bayley would truly achieve her goal of reinventing herself, and pretty much do it overnight. Although was hard to convince herself she was going to do that right now, as she slowly moved over to pretty much right in front of Becky, then got onto that machine, turned it on and started walking at a slow, methodical pace.

Just before that Bayley let out a pathetic whimper when she noticed something else that was covering the wall either side of Becky, which she hadn't noticed before thanks to the championships she desperately wanted, and especially the alleged Alpha female of the entire WWE displaying her gaping ass hole. Namely a bunch of pictures attached to the wall. For each of them there was a generic photo shot of WWE 'divas' in their signature pose, or holding a championship in triumph, which was the kind of thing the WWE like to decorate any building they were in. However, management would never approve of the photos which were right beside them, namely of gaping ass holes, giving the very clear message that these were Maryse's previous conquests. And they literally covered the wall in front of her.

"Beautiful, non?" Maryse questioned almost conversationally as she came to stand right beside where Bayley was now walking, "Mmmmmmmmmm oui, each of these delusional fuck holes were just like you once. They truly believe that their purpose was to be champions. Winners. Role models. What a joke. I mean, just look at them, in their true form? Happy, content, and gaping open, mmmmmmmmm, just like a good little fuck hole should. Just like you soon enough Bayley, I promise you that. But someone as pathetic as you has to earn the privilege of my cock up her big fat ass. So here is what we're going to do. Mmmmmmmmm oui, I'm going to smack that gigantic ass of yours with this, and you're going to thank me for it."

At the word this, Maryse revealed a thin cane, which look like it could do some serious damage, making Bayley gulped, but soon after she whimpered, "Yes Maryse, thank you Maryse." 

"Non!" Maryse snapped, smacking Bayley's ass hard with that cane before ordering, "You call me Mistress. Mmmmmmmmm oui, you respond yes my French Mistress, yes Mistress Maryse, or simply yes Mistress. Anything, as long as it's Mistress. Even a dumb whore like you should be able to figure that out."

"Yes my French Mistress, I'm so sorry my French Mistress." Bayley cried out pathetically.

"That's right bitch, you show me some respect around here." Maryse growled, pointing out, "You wrestlers are all the same. Your precious heroes like Trish Stratus, Mickie James, and even Melina? Ha ha ha ha, they hogged all the spotlight and the glory on screen, but that was just fine with me, mmmmmmmmm, as it made it even more amusing as I completely wrecked their fat asses backstage. I'm sure you've heard the stories, non? Well, they're all true, mmmmmmmmm, especially these three. Oh yes, I had everyone. Beth, Nattie, oooooooooooh, even your precious Lita. That's right, you pathetic bitch, all your heroes were my fat assed bitches before you even learnt to wrestle. But Melina, Mickie, mmmmmmmmm, and even Trish? They were special to me. Oh oui, I officially stripped them of their names, and they were just simply known as Fat Ass. And soon, that will be you. But now? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh now, you get the punishment you deserved for being such a pathetic little bitch."

"Ah God, thank you my French Mistress! Owww, thank you my French Mistress. AH FUCK! Thank you my French Mistress." Bayley cried out.

Of course, she'd heard all the stories about how bad things used to be, and they weren't hard to believe, given what a sorry state the women's division had been in, even when she arrived on the so-called main roster. Her best friend Sasha didn't like to talk about her early days there, and it certainly wasn't perfect now, but the division had just main evented Wrestlemania! That used to be unthinkable, but now it was a reality. And now here was the antithesis of how things used to be, and even Bayley should be fighting back and doing her part to ensure things didn't go back to the way they had been. And yet, she just couldn't help herself. She just loved being humiliated and degraded so much, that everything Maryse said was hot.

It was so easy to imagine that even the greatest women of previous generations, including Trish Stratus and Lita, had succumbed to this effortlessly dominant woman, and allowed themselves to be completely and totally degraded by her. Bayley was craving that already, and Maryse had barely started touching her. God, even just the way that cane was moving around as Maryse used it to make her points made poor Bayley wet. Then Maryse got behind her, admiring her prize for a few long minutes, this time while allowing Bayley to anticipate exactly what was going to happen next, before finally giving her what she craved. Before finally beginning to bring that cane down on her ass, the poor bottom barely remembering she was supposed to thank her French Mistress for it. 

"Owww, thank you my French Mistress! Owww, thank you my French Mistress. OWWWWW, AH FUCK! Thank you my French Mistress." Bayley cried out and whimpered as required.

Maryse cackled wickedly as she delivered hard blow after hard blow to that obscenely fat ass, making this piece of meat cry out and whimper so beautifully with each hard strike. Normally Maryse like to place her bitches over her need to deliver a spanking. It was just more insulting that way, and gave her a great view of everything. However, every so often, she like to get more creative. And this big booty was definitely inspiring her creativity. Of course, inevitably the result would be the same. Namely, a brutalized bottom, inside and out. But creativity made it more fun for her, and that was really all that mattered here. And oh, delicious humiliation was radiating off of Bayley already.

It had been very, very tempting to fly out a couple of her lifelong butt sluts, and have them in the exact same position that Becky was in now. Oh oui, that would have been so very satisfying. But it would also pulled focus away from this big beautiful booty, and Maryse would let nothing distract her from that. Honestly she second-guessed the decision to get Becky the privilege of serving her in this moment. But she just couldn't resist, and it would be extremely humiliating for Bayley to see another one of the mighty horsewomen reduced to what she truly was, nothing but a mindless fuck hole. Oh oui, the look on her face was totally worth it, and now that she had the bitch right where she wanted her, The Sexiest Of The Sexy was having problems concentrating on The Hugger.

One obvious benefit was the beautiful target she had given herself by writing on Bayley's tights. Oh oui, Maryse loved seeing those words which so perfectly described Bayley on her gear, something that she knew was very important to wrestlers. Which was why she was hesitant to remove it at first. That, and she loved the thought of this childish little bitch getting all sweaty under that tightly fitting clothing. Especially that big ass of hers, Maryse already drooling at the thought of burying her face in between those big cheeks. So for a long while she did, delivering blow after blow onto that big booty and making it shake in those tights, while of course offering up her usual 'verbal encouragement' to her latest conquest.

"Faster you worthless whore! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, faster!" Maryse yelled in between hard strikes with that cane, "I want to see that big booty jiggle. Which I know, mmmmmmmmm, isn't that hard for you, but I also want to see some effort from your walking. Come on, at least try and prove that you can live up to the legacy of the divas. We both know you can't, mmmmmmmm, but there's nothing I love more than watching some fat assed bitch failing to prove herself. Oooooooooooh, well... maybe there are a few things I love more, but you'll find that out soon enough. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh you will, mmmmmmmm, but for now, just concentrate on moving your lazy ass! I said move it!"

"AH fuck, yes my French Mistress, I'm sorry my French Mistress!" Bayley cried out and whimpered, quickly adding, "OWWW FUCK! Thank you my French Mistress. OWWW FUCK! Thank you my French Mistress. OWWWWWWWWW, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK! Thank you my French Mistress." 

Eventually Maryse would have to remove those beautiful words from the equation. Or at least, she would have to remove those tights. Oh oui, there was a way she could keep both, something which made her grin wickedly. And besides, if she kept going, those tights would probably tear anyway. Because it was a miracle they were able to hold all that booty, but what chance did they have when they were being caned? The answer to that was unsurprisingly none, and that fabric began tearing as Maryse increased the force behind her blows, and began giving Bayley's big titties the same treatment. Then she retrieved her permanent marker, grabbed hold of Bayley's gear, and yank one piece of it out of the way, and then the other, again making the pathetic whore cry out.

"What? Did you really think we were going to do this with you wearing clothes the entire time?" Maryse questioned mockingly, "Non, you should be ready for this. It is a miracle I have allowed you to wear anything for this long, mmmmmmmmmm, when you of all people should know that a proper spanking must be bare bottom. I only waited this long, because I enjoyed seeing those beautiful words on your gear. Of course, mmmmmmmmm, there is a simple way I can still see those words. Oh oui, mmmmmmmmm, hold still you worthless slut! Ooooooooooooh oui, this is what should always be on your butt. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm fuck!"

Bayley once again found herself whimpering and crying, this time as her most likely ruined gear was pulled down, not completely off her body, leaving her in a sorry and dishevelled state. Fearing she would trip up on her tights Bayley spread her legs wide apart, meaning that they only went down to her knees. Her panties quickly joined them, allowing Maryse to write the same thing on her bare flesh as she did on those tights. Admittedly, Bayley didn't know that for sure, as she couldn't see it, but Maryse's words, and the way she moved that marker, made it certainly seemed to be the case. Whatever the case was, Maryse seemed very pleased with herself by it, admiring the site for a few long seconds, before going right back to the spanking.

The first few blows were delivered by hand, something that Bayley was a lot more used too. Oh yes, Bayley loved to be spanked like that, and if she closed her eyes she could imagine that she was being spanked by someone respectable, like Charlotte, Sasha, Asuka, or even Becky. Well, 'The Man' version of Becky, not the total bottom who had been reduced to a piece of furniture. Just another one of Maryse's pretty decorations, to prove how powerful she was. Of course, while Bayley couldn't help think about the other women who had topped her, and meant so much more to her, inevitably her main focus was on this ridiculously talented top. Especially when Maryse went back to using that cane.

Well actually her main focus was on the increasing pain bombarding her poor booty. For the most part she liked it, at least on some level, but no matter how submissive she was, pain was pain, and there was only so much she could take of it. And Maryse using every ounce of her strength to beat her but was just too much. Especially as she could feel her cheeks jiggling obscenely, turning a bright red, and then a bruised and angry red, while the sound of that cane meeting flesh almost drowned out her constant squeals of agony. And through it all Maryse laughed like the sadistic bitch she was, proving there would be no mercy for poor Bayley. But she had to try.

"Mercy, mercy, oh please, MERCY!" Bayley squealed loudly towards the end.

Which of course was met with evil laughter, and then Maryse yelling at her, "All I hear is 'yes, yes, yes' and 'spank me harder'. And I am happy to oblige."

Somehow Maryse found a way to pick up her pace even more for a few long minutes, which felt more like hours, in the process turning up the running machine more and more until poor Bayley could no longer keep up, her pants fell down around her ankles, tripping her up and causing her to crash headfirst into the control panel in front of her, collapse onto the machine and then be shoved off of it by the treadmill. Which was like something out of a clip show, especially because it caused Maryse to laugh her head off. Then she abruptly stopped in favour of grabbing Bayley's ponytail and forcefully yanking her towards an exercise bike, and then placing her stomach first over the seat and smacking her incredibly sore ass.

"Stay there bitch!" Maryse ordered loudly, smacking Bayley's ass roughly.

Maryse only intended to smack that ass once, but she just couldn't resist a few more, eventually playing that booty like bongo drums, making the former champion and respected wrestler squirm and cry pathetically on top of that machine. But more importantly, it made that gigantic ass jiggle for her amusement, and that was all that mattered. Not nearly as much as it had been before, but it was more than enough to amuse her. Then she quickly grabbed her phone to take a picture of her handiwork, before choosing a nice big strap-on and a bottle of lube. She then gave her future bitch an extra special treat, by stripping off her clothes in front of her, and better yet, attaching that weapon of ass destruction around her waist, and covering it with the lube, making it pretty clear what was going to happen next.

Then to make it crystal clear Maryse announced, "You see this? Huh? Guess where it's going. Come on, do it. Do it! Mmmmmmmmm, surely even a dumb whore like you must know."

"It's going up my butt." Bayley whimpered pathetically.

"Your what?" Maryse pushed with a grin.

"My... my big fat ass." Bayley lowered her head, and answered softly, "Oh God, it's going up my big fat ass."

"That's right whore, mmmmmmmm, that's where it's going." Maryse chuckled, before pushing even further, "And what do you say?"

Bayley gulped softly, however even though she hated herself for it, she couldn't resist pleading, "Oh please, my French Mistress, fuck my ass. Fuck my big fat ass. Fuck it hard and deep, and make me your fat assed bitch. Please? Oh God, I love it up my big fat ass, my French Mistress. Please fuck me back there."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Maryse chuckled wickedly, moving back around behind her prey, "But first, J'ai faim.Mmmmmmmm, ohhhhhhhhhh oui, et je vois une délicieuse petite collation, qui n'attend que d'être mangée. Ou plus exactement, un gros repas gastronomique de viande de cul.Mmmmmmmmm oui, ton obscène gros butin a l'air délicieux Bayley. Pour le manger. Oh oui, I'm hungry. Mmmmmmmm, oooooooooooh oui, and I see a delicious little snack, just waiting to be eaten. Or more accurately, a big fat gourmet meal of ass meat. Mmmmmmmmm oui, your obscenely big booty looks delicious Bayley. I can't wait to eat it."

Despite that claim it was still a few long minutes before the inevitable rim job started, as Maryse again couldn't help but admire her handiwork, first with her eyes, then with her hands. Oh yes, Maryse just couldn't resist grabbing on to that big sexy ass and greedily began groping it. Which of course, made the worthless little butt slut cry out and whimper from the contact to her sore flesh. Then she started making other sounds, like cooing and even moaning, as only some of the pain was caressed away. Maryse tried to put a stop to that, by occasionally grabbing firmly onto one of those butt cheeks and jiggling them around, but it was no use, the pain had faded, and that would be even more the case during the rim job.

The initial anal penetration may provide more pain, but it wouldn't be for long, and it was hard to tell whether this anal whore felt any pain at all. Of course, that didn't matter. No, a bottom's feelings were merely a by-product to her, all that truly mattered was her own pleasure. Which was why she spent so long playing with that big butt before fucking it, or even licking it. And when she did, she didn't even start out with Bayley's ass. Instead Maryse pressed a long, lingering kiss to those giant cheeks, before peppering them all over that obscenely big booty. Which definitely seemed like a submissive thing to do, so much so that Maryse had pushed her bitches into doing the exact same thing with her perfect little ass. But Maryse just couldn't help herself, as she was lost in her lust for big fat ass.

Of course a pathetic little bottom like Bayley would never dare question her, but to make herself feel better Maryse made an addition which she would never accept from one of her bitches. Admittedly it wasn't a conscious decision, just something she did automatically, but the more she thought about it, the more Maryse realized it made her feel a lot less submissive. On the other hand, it made her feel more weird, but her fetish was already weird, and disgusting, so she might as well embrace all aspects of it. Namely, sliding her tongue all over that big booty, as well as nibbling and sucking it. That was eventually followed by motor-boating, but that had been something Maryse had been doing for years, and it had never felt more appropriate then with this obscenely fat ass.

Bayley was mostly blushing at that point, as while it did feel kind of good, it felt mostly weird. And most of the good feelings came from how part of her body was driving a woman like Maryse crazy with lust. After all, Maryse had literally just mocked her for not being pretty enough to be part of the WWE, which she had heard a lot, and not just from online trolls, but from people high up in management. And yet, for all the people chipping away at her self-esteem, all the hottest women in the WWE, past and present, seemed to love her big booty. Which was mostly a double-edged sword, especially considering she was trying to reinvent herself. But at least in that moment, and especially in the ones that followed it, it was a very good thing.

She certainly thought so when Maryse finally spread her big butt cheeks open with both hands and slid her tongue over her ass hole. Admittedly Maryse insisted on licking the full length of her butt crack, and not just during that first time, but the first half a dozen licks. However, those licks gradually got shorter, until the so-called Sexiest of the Sexy was very much concentrating on tonguing her most private hole. Oh yes, this ridiculously beautiful woman was passionately lapping away at Bayley's butt hole, worshiping her forbidden hole like it was her job. And just for a moment, that allowed Bayley to pretend she was the top here. That she had been the one to finally take the legendary Maryse down a peg, and as a result the effortlessly dominant woman was now kissing her ass, so Bayley would take it easy on her when she butt fucked her.

It was an illusion which didn't last long, and ironically it was bought to an end by Maryse, giving her more than a rim job. Something that every bottom would do in that position, and something Bayley had done like a thousand times, the difference was that when Maryse pushed her tongue against Bayley's butt hole that well used fuck hole open to welcome it. And not just a little bit, but the whole thing, something which caused Maryse to chuckle and grin wickedly. Meanwhile, Bayley blushed, but she was also moaning loudly, as her slutty little back door was tongue fucked. Literally, that tongue sliding in and out for a few long minutes, before it was ultimately replaced by a finger.

"Oooooooooooooh Bayley, your ass is so loose!" Maryse chuckled with delight, "Oooooooooooooh Bayley, ton cul est si lâche! Mmmmmmmmm, oh oui, ton petit trou de cul affamé avale juste mon doigt avec facilité. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, on dirait que je n'ai pas besoin de m'embêter avec du lubrifiant. Ou un travail de jante. Mais alors, je "Je ne fais pas ça pour votre bénéfice. Non, je fais ça parce que c'est amusant pour moi, et ne l'oubliez pas, espèce de petit trou de merde sans valeur. Mmmmmmmmm, oh oui, your hungry little ass hole just swallows my finger with ease. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, looks like I didn't need to bother with lube. Or a rim job. But then, I'm not doing this for your benefit. Non, I'm doing this because it's fun for me, and don't you forget it, you worthless little fuck hole."

Which actually caused Bayley to blush and whimper pathetically, but she offered up no response, and just took whatever Maryse had to give her, because already she just couldn't resist. Already she wanted a cock in her ass, and all she had to do now was stay quiet, and she would get it. Oh God, for all her talk of wanting to change, she was still the same pathetic butt slut that she'd always been. She deserved this. She deserved to be used. Her fat ass fucked by first one, then two fingers, preparing her for something bigger. Namely Maryse's cock, something Bayley wanted so desperately now that she would beg for it. Which was good, because that was exactly what she would have to do, and she knew it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Maryse raised an eyebrow, "Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous? Nous savons tous les deux que vous voulez vous faire baiser par ma grosse bite de fille bien dure, alors allez-y et mendie-la, et peut-être que je vous donnerai le privilège de la prendre. Mmmmmmmmm oui, allez putain, supplie. Beg le plus sexy du sexy pour détruire votre gros cul dégoûtant comme la petite pute anale pathétique que vous êtes! We both know that you want to get fucked by my big hard girl cock, so go ahead and beg for it, and maybe I'll give you the privilege of taking it. Mmmmmmmmm oui, come on whore, beg. Beg The Sexiest Of The Sexy to destroy your big fat disgusting ass like the pathetic little anal whore you are!"

Bayley whimpered at the humiliating words, but barely hesitated to obey, "Please my French Mistress, oh please fuck my ass. Fuck my big fat ass. Pound it hard and deep. I want it, mmmmmmmm, I need it! Please, give it to me. Make those big butt cheeks jiggle and shake for your amusement. Make me your little anal whore, with a big fat ass! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, make me your pathetic little anal whore, and destroy my big fat disgusting ass. Please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeee, fuck me! Fuck my ass, fuck me in the ass, ass fuck me, oh God! Ah fuck! Please my French Mistress, use me, and my big fat disgusting ass, for your pleasure."

"I suppose that will do." Maryse huffed, "Je suppose que cela fera l'affaire, alors fermez-la et écartez vos joues! Ohhhhhhhhh oui shut up and spread your cheeks! Ooooooooooh oui, mmmmmmmmm, show me your slutty little bitch hole! Oh oui! Do it you worthless bitch! J'ai dit fais-le, fais-le salope sans valeur! Faites-le, faites-le, faites-le! Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh!"

"Yes my French Mistress." Bayley blushed and whimpered pathetically, doing as she was told.

Maryse cackled wickedly as another shameless anal whore pulled themselves open for her, presenting her with what was rightfully hers, namely their fuck holes. Of course, Maryse was only interested in the most private one, as that emphasized her natural power and superiority, while solidifying the other woman was weak and inferior to her. And she was sure she had never met anyone so pathetically weak and obviously inferior to her than the woman known simply as Bayley. Oh yes, this woman was truly a disgrace to their gender, and all of humanity for that matter. Worthless, if it was not for her big fat ass. Oh yes, Bayley's purpose in life was clearly to get butt fucked, and Maryse was about to make sure that she knew it.

Of course this wasn't about doing Bayley a favour. No, that was merely a by-product to this procedure. What was truly important here was Maryse's pleasure, as it always should be. So Maryse replacing her fingers with her cock and slowly pushing forwards had nothing to do with Bayley's comfort. No, that was just another by-product to her enjoyment, as there was nothing she loved more than watching some pathetic bottom's butt hole start stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until the head of her cock slid through that anal ring and into that fuck hole's fuck hole. Which in her experience at least caused her bitch to attempt a cry of pain and pleasure, but in a lot of cases, like this one, Bayley just cried out in pure pleasure, which of course caused Maryse to laugh hysterically, and mock her prey.

"Oh my God, did you really just moan?" Maryse burst out laughing hysterically, "Oh mon Dieu, tu viens vraiment de gémir? Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as fait! Mmmmmmmmm, tu viens de gémir de pur plaisir de te faire pénétrer ton gros cul dégoûtant! Ha ha ha ha, tu n'as vraiment aucune honte, n'est-ce pas? Non, mmmmmmmmm, ooooooooooooh oui, tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite pute anale pathétique. Comme tu devrais l'être. grosse et grosse est clairement destinée à être une petite pute anale pathétique, vous faisant doubler la petite pute anale pathétique. Oh oui, embrassez votre destin Bayley.embrassez le fait que vous n'êtes rien d'autre que ma grosse salope au cul! Ma pathétique petite pute anale, laissez-moi vous le prouver. Oh my God, you did! Mmmmmmmmm, you just moaned in pure pleasure from getting your big fat disgusting ass penetrated! Ha ha ha ha, you really have no shame whatsoever, do you? Do you? Non, mmmmmmmmm, ooooooooooooh oui, you're truly nothing but a pathetic little anal whore. As you should be. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, every wrestler is secretly a pathetic little anal whore deep down, and any girl with an ass this big and fat is clearly destined to be a pathetic little anal whore, making you double the pathetic little anal whore. Oh oui, embrace your destiny Bayley. embrace the fact that you're nothing but my fat assed bitch! My big butt slut! My pathetic little anal whore. Here, let me prove it."

That piece of meat offered up no response, at least not in the form of words, although the way her ass hole effortlessly swallowed that big dick spoke volumes, and what was even louder were the whimpers, cries and even moans of pure pleasure that came out of Bayley's mouth the entire time. Oh yes, Bayley was proving herself to be one of the most shameless anal whores Maryse had ever met, which was really, really saying something. But then, that was an extremely good thing, because it would've been a disgrace if such a juicy piece of fuck meat hadn't been getting it's daily pounding. Hell, perhaps it even deserved hourly anal poundings, something which Maryse would be only too happy to give it for at least the first month or so Bayley was her property.

Not that Maryse could allow herself to become too lost in dreaming about the future, when her present was pure heaven. Especially for those wonderfully long seconds, or possibly even minutes, that she slowly watched inch after inch of her big hard girl dick disappearing into that ridiculously fat ass. Oh yes, Maryse might even literally drooled while watching inch after inch of her strap-on cock sliding through that forbidden hole, and deep into Bayley's bowels. Just like she'd done with all the fuck holes surrounding them, Maryse thought with a wicked grin. Then she briefly hesitated, sorry that she didn't bring her other bitches with her, before again refocusing on the heavenly sight before her.

Bayley tried to hide it, but she loved the feeling of a big dick sliding into her bowels, and even penetrating her poor little butt hole, especially when that big dick was of the strap-on variety, and it wasn't just attached to another woman. No, it was attached to another female wrestler. To a dominant top, who knew just how to treat a pathetic little anal whore. Again, this might be a multiple time champion, but Maryse had never truly been known for her wrestling. What she was, was someone who knew exactly how to top slutty little bottoms, and use that to have a iron grip on the women's division for a few years, especially behind the scenes. And now Bayley was learning first-hand why so many of her idols had been right where she was now, spreading her cheeks and taking it up the butt for this intimidating top.

In fact, while it had been a little heart-breaking to know those women she respected had submitted to this glorified model, now Bayley was jealous of them for having this pleasure first. Also, maybe a little grateful to them, as they gave the ass taming goddess simply known as Maryse practice. Not that she needed it. No, Maryse was probably just naturally dominant. But either way Bayley was definitely receiving the benefit now, and it only got better when the butt fucking officially got underway. Namely after Maryse's thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dick was buried deep within Bayley's booty. Something which of course, the loudmouth French-Canadian just had to further torment her about.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddd, so easy! Mmmmmmmmm oui, that's was si facile, sooooooooo easy, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk!" Maryse moaned dreamily, before smacking Bayley's big booty roughly and taunting with a wicked laugh, "Ha ha ha ha, ça vient de glisser si facilement dans ton sale petit trou de merde! Oh putain, tu n'as pas honte? Rien du tout? Huh? parie qu'ils font juste la queue pour détruire ce gros cul dégoûtant, comme la petite pute anale pathétique que tu es. Bien! C'est pour ça que tu es. butin! Ha ha ha ha, prends-le chienne! Putain, prends-le! Ha ha ha ha, that just slid so easy into your nasty little shit hole! Oh fuck, have you no shame? None whatsoever? Huh? Mmmmmmmmm fuck, you must be getting this big fat ass gang banged every night! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, I bet they just line up to wreck this big fat disgusting ass, like the pathetic little anal whore you are. Good! It's what you're for. Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, big dumb butt slut Bayley is good for nothing but taking it in her big fat booty! Ha ha ha ha, take it bitch! Fucking take it, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, TAKE IT!" 

Of course those wicked words only added to Bayley's enjoyment, almost as much is the feeling of Maryse slowly pulling her hips back, and then pushing them forwards, repeating the process over and over to officially start fucking Bayley's big booty. Something both women savoured for a few long minutes, but especially Maryse, like every other top seem to delight in watching her cock pumping in and out of a bottom's most private hole, maybe especially when that bottom was displaying herself for her. When she was holding her ass cheeks open, and literally offering up her butt hole as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure. Although more importantly, the top's pleasure, which Maryse had mentioned repeatedly, was all she cared about. Which shouldn't have been a turn on, but it really was.

What was even better was the effortless skill that Maryse unsurprisingly showed, causing whatever pain there had been to quickly disappear in favour of pure pleasure. Of course, after years of nearly non-stop rectum wrecking's, Bayley was such a butt slut that she had indeed enjoyed the initial anal penetration and ass stuffing. But even that twisted level of enjoyment was mostly mental, where as this was both physical and mental, making it extremely difficult for Bayley not to immediately start begging for more. Begging for the privilege of cumming like the pathetic little anal whore she was. However, she had been trained better than that. She knew that, for better or for worse Maryse was only just getting started, and they had a long time to enjoy it, before getting some satisfaction.

Obviously, that was mostly a good thing for a butt slut like Bayley, because she love to take a cock in her ass. Oh yes, it had never been more clear that this was her purpose in life. The reason she was born. Oh God, how could she have ever thought she was meant to be anything but a fuck hole for superior women? God, she felt ashamed for even thinking for a moment she could be anything else, and wanted to apologize to every single woman in wrestling because of it. Even if she would have to settle for pictures of them. It would be good enough that the goddess known as Maryse would hear her apology. Then again, did Maryse want to hear her talk, when she had made it very clear that she had wanted her to shut up?

Ultimately Bayley took that advice to heart, and just relaxed as best she could, and allowed herself to fulfill her purpose in life of being a fuck hole for a superior woman. Which again, was blissful, especially when Maryse pushed her hands away from her cheeks, and started smacking her ass, and obviously insulting her. For a while, this was all in French, so Bayley could only understand a little bit of it, but the message was loud and clear. Which of course added to Bayley's enjoyment, which was the problem. All of this was so very wonderful, and yet, she couldn't beg for more. She felt a growing need too, but she had to stay silent for as long as she possibly could, otherwise there was no way she would get what she wanted.

"Oh oui, prends la salope! Mmmmmmmmm, prends-la dans le trou d'où tu chies, espèce de salope! Mmmmmmmmm, oh oui, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne chieras plus jamais. Ou asseyez-vous bien, ha ha ha ha! Ouaishhhhhhhhhhh, tu seras toujours béante et endolorie, essayant désespérément d'éviter de s'asseoir ou d'utiliser les toilettes, parce que ce n'est pas pour ça que ça sert. est de prendre la bite! Oh oui, oh oui c'est, ooooooooooh, et chaque fois que vous en abusez, vous méritez de ressentir de la douleur! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, je vais m'assurer que vous obtenez ce que vous méritez chienne! remplissez votre destin de petite salope au gros cul sans valeur, dont la seule raison de vivre est de se faire baiser le cul d'une graisse obscène!" Maryse yelled, before translating, "Oh oui, take it bitch! Mmmmmmmmm, take it in the hole you shit from, you nasty bitch! Mmmmmmmmm, oh oui, when I'm done with you, you'll never shit right again. Or sit right, ha ha ha ha! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, you'll be forever gaping and sore, desperately trying to avoid sitting down, or using the toilet, because that's not what this is for. Yeahhhhhhhh, that's not what this big fat nasty ass is for. It's exclusive purpose is to take dick! Oh oui, oh oui it is, ooooooooooh, and every time you misuse it, you deserve to feel pain! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, I'm going to make sure you get what you deserve bitch! I'll help you fulfill your destiny as a worthless little fat assed bitch, who's only reason for living is to get her obscenely fat butt fucked!"

Again Bayley could offer up no real reply, because Maryse was right. Everyone had been right about her from the beginning. She wasn't a champion, she wasn't a wrestler, she wasn't even a woman. She was just a fuck hole. She had no rights, and her opinion didn't matter, because she was just something to be used. Which, especially in this world of fighting to take the women in wrestling seriously, made her an absolute disgrace to her gender. Meaning that she deserved to be treated like a piece of meat, and never to cum. But ultimately, the need just became too much for her, and she had to hope that Maryse... her French Mistress, would take pity on her. And more importantly, use Bayley's big fat ass for her pleasure.

"Maryse, please... AH FUCK!" Bayley cried out as she immediately received a hard blow to her sore little ass. 

"Your French Mistress!" Maryse corrected angrily, "It should not be that hard, even for a dumb anal whore like you."

"Yes my French Mistress, sorry my French Mistress." Bayley quickly replied, before pleading, "Please can I cum? Oh God, I need to cum. I need it soooooooooo bad, mmmmmmmmm, please give it to me, my French Mistress! Please? Oh please, please, pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me hard! Fuck me hard and make me cum!"

"Not good enough." Maryse interrupted by smacking that fat ass as hard as she could, "Make me believe it! Mmmmmmmmmm, believe just how badly you want to cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass. Oh oui, Fais-moi le croire! Mmmmmmmmmm, crois à quel point tu veux jouir comme une chienne avec une bite dans le cul."

"Yes my French Mistress, sorry my French Mistress." Bayley apologized when she got the chance, and then pleaded, "Please, please, please, please, pleassssssssseeeeeeeee, fuck me! Fuck my big fat ass and make me cum! Please... make Fat Ass cum! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddd, slam fuck Fat Ass's big fat disgusting ass like the pathetic little anal whore she is! Please? Oh please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, ruin me! Ruin my butt hole, ooooooooooooh fuck, wreck my shit-pipe, destroy Fat Ass's big fat disgusting ass once and for all! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, POUND ME, POUND MY BIG FAT FUCKING ASS, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"I suppose that will do." Maryse said dismissively, even as she increased her own pace, "Mmmmmmmm, now bounce that fat ass back at me. Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, bounce it. Oh oui, help me ruin your big fat worthless ass! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, rebondir Oh oui, aide-moi à ruiner ton gros cul sans valeur! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oui!"

"YES MY FRENCH MISTRESS, THANK YOU MY FRENCH MISTRESS." Bayley screamed at the top of her lungs, then did as she was told.

Quickly obeying Bayley grabbed a firm hold of the handle bars to the exercise bike, and began thrusting herself back against her French Mistress, while trying to show her gratitude for being given this opportunity. Naturally, her words quickly became completely incoherent, but hopefully her screams of ecstasy encouraged the goddess behind her. Either way, Bayley found herself crashing over the edge of a monster climax, just from that slight increase in the thrusting, and by the time both women reach their full speed her cum was squirting violently and frequently out of her cunt, and she completely lost the ability to think, with her last coherent thought, being that she hoped she would be this woman's property forever. That she would get to be one of the lucky wrestlers who got to be Maryse's fat assed bitch.

Maryse cackled evilly when she made that obscenely big booty bounce for her after pushing Bayley's hands away from her cheeks, but that was nothing compared to how much they were jiggling now. Before it had been like jelly in an earthquake, but now it was like a million times that. Which initially had Maryse chuckling again, but that was quickly forgotten about, as to her sadistic delight, it was easily replaced by pure overwhelming lust. She couldn't even be ashamed of herself for it in this moment, she was just so lost in it. How could she not be? This was her greatest fetish come to life in front of her, not just of a big fat piece of ass meat jiggling in front of her, but the fact they belonged to a respected wrestler, who she was mercilessly turning into her bitch. Her fat assed bitch! Oh God, it was heaven. And it was too much.

This was proven by the fact that she came ridiculously quickly. Not as quickly as Bayley, but still ridiculously quickly for a top. So much so that even in her delirious state, she was deeply embarrassed with herself, and knew that it was nothing compared to the shame she would feel later. Even if she then did herself proud by pushing herself through it and the several more that followed. But it didn't matter, because this was the beginning of the end. There might not be much in it, but she would get to sodomize Bayley for nearly as long as she wanted too. But she could ensure that there would be an next time, by making sure this was as humiliating as possible for this piece of meat, a.k.a. just the way that the likes of Bayley loved it.

Which of course involve Maryse smacking that ass as hard as she could, yanking back on Bayley's now loose ponytail, and screaming at the top of her lungs, "TAKE IT BITCH, TAKE IT SKANK, TAKE IT WHORE, OOOOOOOOOOOOH, TAKE IT YOU FAT ASSED BITCH! MY FAT ASSED BITCH! MY FAT ASS! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE BAYLEY! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! THAT'S ALL YOU'VE EVER BEEN! JUST A BIG FAT PIECE OF ASS! MMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THAT'S THE ONLY THING OF VALUE YOU HAVE. OTHERWISE, YOU'RE JUST WORTHLESS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE JUST A NASTY FUCK HOLE I OWN, MMMMMMMMMM, A PIECE OF FUCK MEAT, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU'RE MY FAT ASSED BITCH, FAT ASS! MINE, ALL MINE, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OUI! PRENEZ-LA SALOPE, PRENEZ-LA SKANK, PRENEZ-LA PISTE, OOOOOOOOOOOOH, PRENEZ-LA SALOPE GROS CUL! MA SALOPE FAT ASSED! MON GROS CUL! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OUI OUI OUI! SS! BEEN! JUSTE UN GRAND GROS MORCEAU DE CUL! MMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE DE VALEUR QUE VOUS AVEZ. AUTREMENT, VOUS N'ÊTES QUE SANS VALEUR! VIANDE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, VOUS ÊTES MA SALOPE AU GROS CUL, FAT ASS! MINE, ALL MINE, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OUI!"

While Maryse wasn't coherent for long, it was long enough to get the job done, namely maximize her own pleasure, and emphasize her dominance over her latest fat assed bitch. Then the two women became completely lost in the anal pounding, becoming nothing but mindless animals trying to destroy Bayley's big fat ass, and the allegedly forbidden hole in between those cheeks, which long ago had been turned from a one way street into a massive highway. One they did their best to widen even further with what had to be truly a rectum wrecking, both seemingly determined that Bayley would never, ever recover from this, and she would never be anything but a widely gaped anal whore. Just like she should always be.

Neither woman had any idea how long that lasted, just that eventually Bayley collapsed in exhaustion, banging her head against the metal bar touching the seat and the handlebars so hard Maryse briefly wondered if she knocked herself unconscious. Bayley's continuing cries of pleasure told her otherwise, not that she really cared. No, Maryse would have continued either way, especially now that this former champion was truly nothing but her fuck hole. Oh yes, Maryse further solidified her dominance by hammering that shit hole through a few more climaxes, pushing herself to the very edge of fainting, before finally stopping. Namely by yanking her strap-on dildo out of that big fat ass, and admiring her handiwork.

Something she could do perfectly well without any help, thanks to just how widely she had gaped her new bitch, but after a few long seconds of just enjoying that beautiful sight Maryse did of course smack that big booty, and order, "Spread your cheeks you worthless bitch! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssssss, oh oui, spread them wide so I can see deep into your shit hole! Ooooooooooooh, fucking deep! Oh oui, oh oui, that's it, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm Goooooooooooddddddddddd, oh oui, Écarte tes joues salope sans valeur! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssssss, oh oui, écarte-les largement pour que je puisse voir au fond de ton trou de merde! Oh oui, putain de pute au fond, ah putain!"

"Yes my French Mistress." Bayley blushed and whimpered pathetically, doing as she was told.

Bayley was normally much better about doing this right away, but it took her a few long seconds after her latest butt fucking to find the strength to reach back, and pull her cheeks apart, and for her trouble received a few extra strikes to her sore behind, and some swearwords in French. That quickly woke her up from her dreamlike state, but she still struggled to move, and in the end it was only the adrenaline brought on by the weird joy she felt it being further humiliated, and the knowledge that she would soon be rewarded with yummy ass cream. Still, she took a shockingly long time to obey, which was just a testament to just how wonderfully her new owner had destroyed her big fat ass. Oh God, Bayley loved her new top, and was ashamed that it took her so long to obey. She could only hope that her French Mistress would punish her for it.

For a few brief moments Bayley allowed herself to dream about future fun with her French Mistress, then she looked behind her to see the gleeful expression on the superior woman's beautiful face. Of course, her French Mistress didn't spare a glance to her face, as she was very much focused on the gaping crater which was Bayley's butt hole. That poor little shit hole was no stranger to being left stretched wide open after a hard anal pounding, but it had never felt quite this wide, which was further proof of her French Mistress's superiority. God, Bayley was so lucky. Especially as the beautiful Dom took a photo as a memento of this wonderful occasion, something that hopefully Bayley could get a copy of. She was then left to display herself for a few more minutes, before getting the mouth-watering order she had been waiting for.

"Mmmmmmmm, pas mal, pas mal du tout. En fait je pense que ça fera un bel ajout à mon mur." Maryse chuckled wickedly, "not bad, not bad at all. In fact I think that will make a nice addition to my wall. Ooooooooooooh oui, ton trou de salope béant fait un merveilleux ajout à ma collection Bayley. Tout comme ton gros cul. .Mais tu sais quelle heure il est maintenant, n'est-ce pas salope? C'est vrai, il est temps de te nettoyer le cul.Mmmmmmmmmm, il est temps de se mettre à genoux et de sucer ma bite comme la salope que tu es! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh oui, your gaping bitch hole makes a wonderful addition to my collection Bayley. As does your fat ass. Ohhhhhhhhhhh oui, your big fat disgusting ass makes a great addition to my collection of big fat disgusting asses! Oooooooooooh yeah it does, yeah it does. But you know what time it is now, don't you bitch? That's right, it's time to clean your ass. Mmmmmmmmmm, it's time to get on your knees and suck my dick like the bitch you are! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, suck it!"

"Yes my French Mistress, thank you my French Mistress." Bayley blushed and whimpered pathetically, doing as she was told.

As she'd had time to rest, and think about tasting her own butt, Bayley immediately found the energy to do as she was told, even if she did initially stagger out of the gate, and dropped down to her knees so painfully that she cried out loudly. Which her French Mistress took as an invitation to shove her cock into her mouth. Thankfully she then stayed nice and still, allowing Bayley to savour the heavenly flavour, which was bombarding her taste-buds. Namely, the taste of her own ass, something which she got to savour for a few long minutes, before bobbing her head up and down the shaft, eventually taking every inch down her throat, like the well-trained ass to mouth whore she was.

Initially her French Mistress allowed Bayley to show her what she could do, while she smirked down with triumph at her, clearly savouring her victory. Then she grabbed a firm hold of Bayley's head, and began sliding it back and forth on her dick. Shortly after that her French Mistress started moving her hips back and forth, timing the thrusts with the movement of Bayley's head so that the dildo went as hard and deep into her throat as possible. Especially when she picked up the pace, and began yelling in French. All of which Bayley loved. Oh yes, she felt like she been training her whole life for this, and she promised herself that she was going to fulfill her childhood dream of being just like her heroes. Only instead of winning championships just like them, she would be a good little anal loving fat assed bitch for the goddess simply known as Maryse, just like her idols.


	4. Toni Storm's Big Fat Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse or Toni Storm or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Toni Storm had just successfully defended her NXT UK Women's Championship, and was feeling very proud of herself. All of her dreams were coming true. Sure, she wasn't on the 'main roster', or even on the main NXT roster, but she got a chance to do something no one on those rosters did, namely to be THE star of a whole new promotion, a whole new division. And when she was out there, with a room full of people screaming her name, it was far more rewarding than apathy from a large crowd. It was so satisfying in fact, that sometimes she thought she didn't even care if she ever went anywhere else in the WWE, because she was making memories here which would last a lifetime. And for the first time in her life, she had inner peace. Because not only was she the women's champion, but she was now the Alpha female of a women's division. Not bad, for a total bottom.

With an arse like hers, there was no way Toni could avoid the career of getting her big booty destroyed, which was honestly one of the reasons she had stuck with wrestling, as the only thing she loved more than money, championships and the acceptance of the fans was getting a nice big dick in her big fat ass. The bigger the better, and of course, whenever possible attached to a woman who knew what she was doing. Like Rhea Ripley, the woman she had defeated for that title, which was now over her shoulder. Oh yes, Toni had spent plenty of nights getting her arse wrecked by Rhea, including that fateful night Toni had won the title from her. Or more accurately, titles.

In the secret history of the WWE there had never been a Power Bottom who had been the Alpha female of anything, but that was exactly what Toni wanted to be. Getting to decide exactly who fucked her arse, as well as when and how, sounded like a dream. Especially considering the WWE was filled with butt busters like Rhea, Charlotte and Asuka. Of course if she was going to make that dream a reality, it was probably best she stayed in NXT UK for as long as she could, so she could practice being a Alpha Power Bottom. So yeah, she was very, very happy at that moment, until she saw someone who made her freeze, and her greedy little arse hole quivered with fear, and anticipation.

Because as soon as she walked into the women's locker room, she found herself face to face with the legendary Maryse. Sure, Maryse's wrestling career might not be much to talk about, merely being a champion at a few low points for the division. However her reputation behind the scenes as an ass taming stud was legendary, and Toni was almost instantly overwhelmed with the urge to drop to her knees and beg to be this woman's fat assed bitch forever. But no, she had everything she wanted, right? She was happy? Yes, she didn't want, or need, a Mistress. Even if Maryse was incredibly sexy, with an effortless attitude of power and dominance.

"Maryse? Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm-" Toni tried to introduce herself, only to be cut off.

"Shut your fucking fuck hole, you little bottom!" Maryse yelled, quickly walking into the room, and scolding her pray rather firmly, especially as on the inside she was smiling gleefully, "Comment oses-tu? Huh? How dare you? How dare you try and look me in the eye, and try and talk to me like you're close to my level? God, why is his company filled with so many worthless little butt sluts, who are too dumb to realize no one wants to see their stupid little faces? Non, you turn the fuck around right now. Maintenant! Mmmmmmmmm oui, let's see the only thing you have a value. The reason you exist. The thing which gives you purpose, and the reason so many of my fat assed bitches thinks some random English girl on this D level show is worth my time."

"I'm, I'm an Aussie." Toni cautiously corrected, mostly because she was hoping for some rough treatment, although she lowered her gaze to the ground as a way not to push her luck.

"You're what know?" Maryse frowned, too confused to function for a moment. 

"It, it means I'm Australian. Well, actually, I was born in New Zealand, but I identify as Australian, because-" Toni explained softly, getting that rough treatment she'd been hoping for in the form of a hard slap in the middle of her explanation

"HOW DARE YOU!" Maryse screeched at the top of her lungs as she slapped Tori so hard across the face she was forced to turn to the side. Then she grabbed it, and yanked the bitch's head up so they were face to face, and then Maryse growled angrily, "If you ever correct me again, I'm going to take that title of yours, and literally shove it up your ass in front of a larger crowd of people than you could possibly imagine, which I'm guessing is more than 10 people. Then I'll find a way to abuse your big fat ass in a way you won't enjoy, even if it takes forever! Have you got that, you worthless piece of shit? Huh? Eh bien, tu le fais, putain de pute? Répondez-moi, répondez-moi maintenant!"

"Yes." Toni whimpered softly.

"Then do as you're fucking told!" Maryse snapped, shoving Toni down on that ass she came to see.

"Yes my French Mistress." Toni quickly replied and did as she was told, causing Maryse to chuckle wickedly.

"Finalement!" Maryse grumbled, before pointing out with a smirk, "And who told you, that you had the right to refer to me by that title, huh? I love what a naturally submissive whore you are, mmmmmmmm, but you're not my fat assed bitch yet. No, you need to earn that privilege. But don't worry, mmmmmmmm, you will. Oh oui, a pathetic little piece of shit like you is not worth my time, ooooooooooh, but this just maybe... oh oui, un petit bout de merde pathétique comme toi ne vaut pas mon temps, ooooooooooh, mais ça l'est. Ohhhhhhhhhhh ouaishhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, ton gros cul vaut mon temps. Oh oui, oh oui, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Despite knowing it could have consequences, Toni couldn't resist grinning widely and even chuckling softly at that command. Especially as she didn't have to turned around to know that Maryse was staring at her fat ass throughout that latest round of trash talk, the intimidating Dom closing the distance between them along the way, and then trailing off as she grabbed Toni's infamously big booty with first one, and then both hands, and became completely lost and squeezing, and pinching and just caressing it. So lost she didn't seem to notice Toni's reaction to all of this. Or more likely, she didn't really care. Or was just too lost in her lust to care. Whatever the case the result was the same, Toni getting away with it, while yet another beautiful top went crazy for her fat butt.

As much as Toni loved the blissful submission, and even helplessness, which came with handing her body over to a dominant woman who knew just how to use it, moments like this gave her a weird sense of power. After all, Maryse was supposed to be The Sexiest Of The Sexy, and the embodiment of how a WWE diva should look. Maryse's beauty had been without a doubt the thing which got her foot in the door in the WWE, and yet here Maryse was, just another big fan of her big ass to the point of obsession. Oh yes, Toni's body was the one making Maryse all hot and bothered, something that they would both benefit from. Especially because it hadn't even really started yet, and without a doubt the NXT UK women's champion knew she would do anything for this woman. Something that she would soon be given the chance to prove.

"Your name is missing." Maryse murmured softly.

"What?" Toni frowned in confusion.

"I said, your name is missing from your trunks." Maryse pointed out with a wicked smirk, "Mmmmmmm oui, all those keyboard warriors complaining I don't respect the business, and yet none of you wrestler bitches can be bothered to put your name on your precious gear. How is anyone supposed to know who you are? Well, I have fixed that mistake before, and I don't mind doing it again."

"Thank you... Maryse?" Toni cautiously replied, before crying out when she got a hard slap for her trouble.

"Stick to my proper title." Maryse growled, "You haven't earned the right, but I'd like to hear it anyway."

"Yes my French Mistress, sorry my French Mistress." Toni quickly replied, and then cautiously added, "And, and thank you. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, thank you my French Mistress for correcting me, and giving me the discipline I need.

"You're very welcome, bitch." Maryse chuckled, "But we haven't even started yet."

"I hope not my French Mistress." Toni smirked.

That actually got a chuckle out of her new French Mistress, something which made Toni's submissive heart flutter. She loved being able to please superior women in any possible way, and although that was a very small thing, it was proof that her French Mistress wasn't immune to her charms. She would have to remember that for later, but she was distracted by the other woman writing something on the back of her trunks. She had even noticed her French Mistress had retrieved a pen of some kind, and now she was writing some very familiar words on Toni's famously fat ass. When she realized what they were it made Toni blush furiously. But also, if she was being honest with herself, it also made her grin wickedly, as this was the exact kind of humiliation that she lived for.

"That's better." Maryse said, quickly jumping up from her knees, and announcing, "Mmmmmmmm oui, that's a vast improvement, don't you think?"

"I'm sure it is my French Mistress." Toni quickly replied, before cautiously adding, "Whatever it says."

"There's a mirror right over there, you stupid whore." Maryse glared.

"Oh, right." Toni blushed, having genuinely forgotten, adding when she got a look from her French Dom, "I'm sorry my French Mistress. I'm a mindless fuck hole. Also a blonde. I can't help being stupid."

"Apology not accepted, now get to it bitch." Maryse smacked that fat ass loudly, which admittedly made her feel better.

"Yes my French Mistress, sorry my French Mistress." Toni quickly replied, scurrying over to the full length mirror in the corner, turning around, and sticking her ass out, before looking over her shoulder. Unsurprisingly she saw exactly what she was expecting, but then she bit her lip, unsure how to respond, before simply going for cheeky, "TAF SSA? I, I don't get it, what-"

"FAT ASS!" Maryse snapped angrily, taking the bait. Honestly it didn't even occur to Maryse that might be the case at first, but either way she stomped over to her praying gave her a few more hard spanks, before explaining, "C'est ce que tu es vraiment, et ce que tu seras toujours. C'est ton nom. Ton vrai nom. Celui que tu as si bien mérité en étant une honte pour notre sexe! Oh oui, je suis gêné où même la même espèce. ça veut juste dire que maintenant je peux te mettre à ta place, et tu le feras, ça aurait dû être fait il y a longtemps, et je suis sûr que oui, tu es une petite salope, n'est-ce pas? Oh oui, je peux le dire, mmmmmmm, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale trou de baise qui a déjà été utilisé d'innombrables fois et c'est ce que je vais faire. That's what you truly are, and what you always will be. It's your name. Your true name. The one you have so thoroughly earned by being a disgrace to our gender! Oh oui, I am embarrassed where even the same species. But that just means that now I get to put you in your place, and you will, it should've been done long time ago. And I'm sure it has. Oh oui, you're a little slut, aren't you? Oh oui, I can tell. Mmmmmmmm, you're nothing but a filthy fuck hole which has already been used countless times. And that's what I'm going to do."

"Yes my French Mistress, thank you my French Mistress." Toni replied, as soon as she got the chance.

"Now go to the gym, so we can get this party started." Maryse ordered, before chuckling, "Not that you know what a gym is, or where to find it, so I'll be happy to give you some instructions. It's-"

"I live here, I know where it is." Toni pointed out dismissively, pretty much heading straight out the door without another look at her French Mistress.

Just as the door was closing behind her, she could hear a lot of swearing in French, which caused Toni to grin wickedly. She was almost never that rebellious, but she was definitely in the mood to get thoroughly wrecked, and she was sure it wouldn't take much to push the legendary Maryse into completely ruining her fat butt, inside and out. Hell, there was a chance that Maryse would attack her in the corridor, something that at this point she would have welcomed. But for better or for worse that didn't happen, and she made it to the gym with Maryse following behind her at a short distance, the French Canadian glaring at her the entire time. The combination of that, Maryse being here, and of course the words FAT ASS on her butt cheeks, one for each cheek, got them a few strange looks, but no one tried to stop them, even for a moment. 

Maryse was tempted to punish Toni for her insolence on the way to the gym, if only by smacking that obscenely big booty a few times. But it was better to save that rage for giving this bitch a proper punishment later. Besides, it was hard to even pretend to stay mad when she was walking behind such a beautiful prize, which she was moments away from making all hers. And it was now clearly labelled, something the little anal whore seem proud to show off, meaning that it would be even more easy to break her then Maryse thought, which was really saying something. So, before she knew it, Maryse found herself practically walking into Toni, but before she could ask why the stupid slut stopped in her tracks, she realized they had reached their destination.

Looking up to make sure no one had removed her decorations Maryse smirked at them, and then again when she got a cute little gasp out of her prey when she grabbed a firm hold of that big ass, and began caressing it, while whispering into Toni's ear, "Do you like what I've done with the place? Huh? Mmmmmmmm, because I think it's a vast improvement."

Toni just stared with disbelief at the pictures in front of her for a few long seconds, before mumbling in amazement, "Becky?"

"Oh oui, Becky Lynch was my first conquest in my return to the WWE." Maryse announced gleefully, "Vous voyez, je suis absent depuis un bon moment, et certains d'entre vous, lutteurs, avez des idées au-dessus de votre station.Vous semblez avoir oublié que votre véritable but dans la vie est simplement de le prendre dans le cul comme le petit anal soumis. Vous êtes des putes.Certaines d'entre vous, comme Becky, se trompent même en pensant que vous étiez des tops.Ha ha ha ha, c'est tellement hilarant.Et triste.Mais heureusement je suis ici maintenant, pour vous remettre là où vous appartenez. Eh bien, au moins pour ceux qui en ont besoin. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous ne l'avez pas. Mmmmmmmm, que pour toutes vos réalisations, vous n'avez jamais oublié qui et ce que vous êtes vraiment. Que comme le petit Bayley, vous avez essayé être dur, mais vous écartez vos joues à la moindre poussée? You see, I've been away for quite a while, and some of you wrestlers have been getting ideas above your station. You seem to have forgotten that your true purpose in life is to simply take it up the ass like the submissive little anal whores you are. Some of you, like Becky, even delude yourselves into thinking you were tops. Ha ha ha ha, it is so hilarious. And sad. But luckily I'm here now, to put you right back where you belong. Well, at least for those who need it. But from what I've heard, you don't. Mmmmmmmm, that for all your accomplishments, you've never forgotten who and what you truly are. That like little Bayley, you tried to be tough, but you spread your cheeks at the slightest push. Is that right? Huh?"

"Yes." Toni moaned without hesitation, while looking back and forth between the pictures of Bayley and Becky, "I love getting my fat ass fucked. Oh please, my French Mistress, wreck my fat fucking ass!"

Maryse just cackled with delight for a few long seconds, and then gave that big booty a hard double smack, and yelled, "Oh yeah, Je vais tout détruire. Je vais le détruire, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. I'll wreck it alright. I'll wreck it, inside and out. Ohhhhhhhhhh oui, mmmmmmmm, on the ground whore. I want you to do push-ups until I tell you to stop."

"Yes my French Mistress." Toni quickly replied and obeyed, a little disappointed they weren't going straight to the bum fun, but curious to see where this went. 

It was very tempting for Maryse to put Toni on one of those exercise machines, but she decided to save that for the delusional bottoms who at least tried to put up a fight. Besides, as they'd just discussed, apparently Toni had known her place right from the start ,and never forgot it, giving up her big fat ass to anyone who wanted it, like a good anal slut should. Of course, Maryse would be walking out of here with a new piece of property, meaning that from now on they would need to ask permission before butt fucking this bitch. Although Toni Storm was clearly such a needy little butt slut, it was very unlikely that Maryse would ever say no. Of course, that was the future, and right now she had to concentrate on breaking in a new bitch.

So after allowing herself to get lost in her thoughts for a few long minutes while circling her pray Maryse announced with a smirk, "Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je ne vous ai pas mis sur l'une des machines, bien, c'est parce que vous êtes une cause complètement perdue.oui, il n'y a aucune chance que vous puissiez être autre chose qu'une grosse salope, mmmmmmmm, alors pourquoi Même essayer? Mais c'est la salle de sport.Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas le concept, mais si vous voulez être ici, vous devez vous entraîner. Ou du moins essayer aussi. Alors, pendant que j'utilise ma main pour donner votre gros gros cul une séance d'entraînement, le moins que vous puissiez faire est quelques pompes pour moi. You may be wondering why I haven't put you on one of the machines. Well, that's because you're a completely lost cause. Oh oui, there's no chance you could ever be anything but a fat assed bitch, mmmmmmmm, so why even try? But this is the gym. You maybe unfamiliar with the concept, but if you're going to be here, you need to work out. Or at least try too. So while I'm using my hand to give your big fat ass a workout, the least you can do is a few lousy push-ups for me. Non, do not reply, just do it, you pathetic whore!"

The pathetic whore in question was smart enough to do the exercise, and impressively well for a fat assed bitch. Although apparently not smart enough to keep her mouth shut and do as she was told. Which was when Maryse realized that maybe the point, and this fuck hole could be goading her into giving her the rough treatment she was obviously in desperate need of, which was equal parts infuriating, and amusing. Of course Maryse concentrated on the former, delivering a series of hard strikes to that big booty, and an extra hard one when Toni had the audacity to open her mouth and look at her like she was going to say something. At which point it was impossible for Maryse to truly stay mad, as she was once again greeted by a truly beautiful sight.

Namely that big fat ass jiggling like jelly for her from the force of the blows, while she spanked yet another wrestling champion. Only the second of her kind, no less, and while this wasn't the big leagues, it was still incredibly thrilling to inflict this upon a champion of a whole new division, and someone the wrestling community saw so much potential in. And she was wearing her ring gear, no less, which no doubt made it even more humiliating for her. Especially with the addition of FAT ASS written in big letters on those trunks. Something which again made her hesitant to remove them, but Maryse was going to have to do that anyway if she was going to fuck that big booty. Besides, as she pointed out...

"Let's get these off. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, your wrestling gear is cute, but a proper spanking always needs to be bare bottom." Maryse announced, almost casually, before quickly adding, "Non, do not stop! Oh oui, mmmmmmmmm, do not stop working out. Get the exercise you so desperately need, Fat Ass, while exposing your fat ass."

"Yes my French Mistress." Toni quickly replied and obeyed.

Toni fully agreed bare bottom was a requirement of a proper spanking, but more importantly it would go one step closer to getting her fat ass fucked. Because don't get her wrong, there was definitely something to be said for the humiliation and submission which came with getting a spanking, and Maryse was doing a wonderful job of enhancing that with her words, actions, and most of all, making Toni do push-ups in the middle of it. But of course, it couldn't quite compare to getting her slutty little bum hole pounded. Admittedly, nothing could, as Toni Storm was a true anal addict, who preferred butt sex over everything else. Hell, she even preferred most forms of ass play over anything else, except maybe this. Because this was fun, but definitely not her favourite thing to do with her legendary bottom.

She just wasn't really a pain slut. Pain was just something she had to deal with on a regular basis, so experiencing it during sex wasn't much of a rush for her. Especially as she received so much worse elsewhere. But the humiliation? Now there was something that Toni loved, and again, her French Mistress was doing a wonderful job of enhancing that with everything she was doing, with Toni's favourite thing maybe being the moment that she paused the spanking to write on her big booty again, this time directly onto the cheeks. And like before, she knew exactly what it said, but Toni still thoroughly enjoyed the French Dom confirming her suspicions, albeit after another helping of French.

"Là, mmmmmmmmm, ton nom stupide est sur tes fesses stupides! Oh oui, ça t'aidera à te rappeler qui tu es." Maryse taunted gleefully, before adding in English, "Oooooooooh oui, I have put your stupid name on your stupid butt, so when I fuck your stupid brains out, you'll have something to remember your true name by."

"Thank you my French Mistress." Toni squealed happily.

More French followed, especially after the French Dom restarted the spanking harder than before, but with a twist. Namely, while the initial spanking was all business, Maryse switched to having a lot more fun with it, pausing between every blow to give Toni's big booty a long, drawn-out fondle. Which meant they both had a lot more fun with it, because again, what Toni really loved about the situation was the opportunity to be humiliated, and getting her arse felt up like a piece of meat? Oh God, that was exactly the kind of humiliation she loved. Especially when combined with the constant trash talk, and although Toni couldn't understand all of it, she definitely got the gist. And as an added bonus, the butt groping cause the pain to be massaged away. Or at least the majority of it, meaning she got to focus on the feelings even more.

Of course that didn't last, and sadly the groping was phased out in favour of the same relentless blows she been given at the start, with the unsurprising addition of the force and the speed of them being increased. Her French Mistress even started using both hands, briefly playing Toni's butt like bongo drums, which again increase the humiliation in the way that the NXT UK women's champion loved. But again, that was short-lived, in favour of a constant and brutal assault, in which the French Dom used both of her hands. Although on the bright side, it was making her big booty jiggle like jelly in a storm, bad pun intended, and it was no doubt turning her meaty cheeks bright red, which again was the kind of humiliation that Toni loved. Also, it was only a matter of time before she got the ass play she really wanted, and she would do anything to get that, including this.

Maryse's desire for that kind of ass play ultimately bought the spanking to an end. However she wasn't the kind of inexperienced wannabe tops Toni was clearly used to dealing with. No, Maryse was the real deal, something she gleefully proved by giving this women's champion a long, drawn-out butt beating. The kind which made those giant ass cheeks jiggle hypnotically for her, Maryse completely captivated by the sight, especially as those butt cheeks also turned a different colour, first pink, then red, and eventually darken bruised from the force of her assault. Which admittedly was a little harsh, given that Toni had proven to be a good little bottom who knew her place. But then again, it was this stupid anal whore's fault for having such a gigantic booty, which should be required by law to be brutally abused inside and out.

Still, there was a teeny tiny part of Maryse which felt guilty for what she had done. Unfortunately for Toni, that feeling only came when the soreness of her hands caused Maryse to stop, and she admired her handiwork. Her beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent handiwork, which had her practically drooling. Although it also had her reaching out again, grabbing that big butt, and caressing some of the pain away. And admittedly, causing some pain in the beginning, but that wasn't her problem, and overall Toni seemed grateful for it, given that her pitiful whimpers and cries turned from discomfort to pleasure extremely quickly, again proving what a shameless ass whore this pathetic wrestler truly was.

Which only pushed Maryse to give her next command, "Mettez-vous dans votre position naturelle. Oh oui, face cachée, cul en l'air. Mmmmmmmm oui, donne-moi ce gros, beau butin. Fais le. Oh oui, fais-le, et je te montrerai miséricorde. Pitié que tu ne mérites pas. Miséricorde sous la forme de ne pas pousser chaque centimètre carré de ma grosse bite dans ton gros cul d'un coup. Bien sûr, je suis sûr que vous aimeriez ça, mmmmmmmmm, mais nous savons tous les deux ce que vous aimeriez encore plus, n'est-ce pas? Oui, ooooooooooh yessssssssss, c'est vrai, tu veux ma langue parfaite dans ton gros cul dégoûtant. Pour le sentir glisser autour de votre trou du cul, ohhhhhhhhhhh, et dans ce trou de pute! Oh oui, donne-le moi! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, oui, donne-moi ce gros cul dégoûtant! Oh oui, oh oui! Get into your natural position. Oh oui, face down, ass up. Mmmmmmmm oui, give me that big, beautiful booty. Do it. Oh oui, do it, and I will show you mercy. Mercy you don't deserve. Mercy in the form of not shoving every inch of my big dick up your big fat ass in one thrust. Of course, I'm sure you'd love that, mmmmmmmmm, but we both know what you'd love even more, don't we? Yes, ooooooooooh yessssssssss, that's right, you want my perfect tongue up your big fat disgusting ass. To feel it sliding around your butt hole, ohhhhhhhhhhh, and into that whore hole! Oh oui, give it to me! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, oui, give me that big fat disgusting ass! Oh oui, oh oui!"

"Yes my French Mistress." Toni replied and obeyed, once she got the chance.

For a few long seconds Maryse just admired the beautiful sight of that big fat piece of booty being perfectly presented to her in the form of Toni Storm transitioning from the push-ups to simply sticking her big fat ass up in the air. Then she quickly retrieved a strap-on she had left in a bag in the corner, took off her own clothes and attached it. As she was in a good mood, she did Toni the favour of doing most of that in front of her. Of course, she didn't bother with a striptease, like the type she would give to her husband, but it was more than an anal whore like this deserve. Something that pathetic butt slut proved by clearly being more interested in the addition of the harness to Maryse's perfect body, and then her rubbing lube into the shaft.

The Sexiest of the Sexy then got down behind her prey again and licked her lips at the gourmet meal in front of her. Toni didn't deserve to get her ass worshiped by Maryse, no one did, but hopefully it was clear that what happened next was for the benefit of one woman only. The only real woman in this room, and in this entire building. The only one that mattered. Which of course, was Maryse, who happily indulged in her obsession with big fat asses by lowering her head down and kissing the meaty cheeks in front of her. First one long, lingering kiss, and then another, and another, and another. Hell, she then slid her tongue all over that fat booty, predictably getting a very positive reaction out of her new anal whore in the process.

Toni knew perfectly well this wasn't for her benefit, but she was definitely benefiting from it, and not just because she was going to be more prepared for what was to come. No, she was also very much in luck, because it meant that her sore little booty was being soothed by a soft pair of lips, and even a tongue. Which would've probably felt really good no matter what, but it was especially good right after the brutal spanking she had just received. Hell, Maryse even went back to caressing her bum, except this time, instead of using her hands, she used her face. Oh yes, this infamous top was actually rubbing her face in her arse, at one point even motor-boating it like a big pair of tits, which was weirdly satisfying.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before that talented tongue found its way between her cheeks. Well, initially her French Mistress just shoved her face in between her cheeks, and just held it there for a few long seconds, smothering herself in booty. The self-proclaimed Sexiest of the Sexy stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it over Toni's most private hole. Something she did over, and over, and over again, except at a much faster pace. Although occasionally she did pause to rub her face in that saliva coated arse, or added to the wetness by licking it again. All of which made Toni gasp, whimper and moan joyfully, and then even more so when Maryse kicked the rim job into high gear.

Namely by spreading those meaty cheeks wide apart with both hands, giving herself all the access she could possibly want to that forbidden hole. Something that Maryse wasted no time in taking advantage of, namely by spitting onto Toni's bum hole, and then rubbing that saliva in with her tongue. The French Mistress repeated that process a few times, and then began swirling her tongue around Toni's back hole as well as simply up and down. Finally, she pushed her tongue directly into Toni's fat ass, and thanks to years of being a massive anal whore that tongue easily fit all the way into her backside. She was then sodomized with it, her French Dom pumping her tongue in and out of Toni's most private hole for what felt like an eternity, until she received a very familiar order.

"Spread your cheeks, ho. Mmmmmmmm oui, give me that big fat ass." Maryse ordered, giving Toni's big booty a brutally hard double smack to emphasize her words.

"Ah fuck, mmmmmmmmm, yes my French Mistress." Toni eagerly replied and obeyed.

As she had been face down and ass up throughout the rim job it was no big deal to simply reach back and spread her cheeks nice and wide. Hell, Toni rejoiced at having to press her face more firmly against the cold and dirty floor, and it made her feel like even more of a slut. Especially as she was hoping that her French Mistress would go straight to shoving her big dick up her big fat arse. Sadly that was not to be, but it was hard to complain about first one and then two fingers being pushed into her greedy little bum hole. Mostly because it felt really, really good, Toni moaning loudly and shamelessly to show how much she was enjoying this, and how she was more than ready for more.

Which caused Maryse to chuckle wickedly, and order, "Ooooooooooooh merde, tu aimes vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas? Dieu, quelle putain. Mmmmmmmmm, quelle putain anale totale. Oh mon Dieu, tu me dégoûtes. Oh putain, tu ne mérites personne d'aussi beau que moi pour te donner l'heure de la journée, mais peut-être, juste peut-être que si tu mendie assez sans vergogne, je te donnerai l'honneur d'avoir ma grosse bite en toi. Dans ton gros cul dégoûtant. Oh oui, supplie-moi Toni, supplie-moi. Ohhhhhhhhh, putain de mendier comme la salope que tu es! Ooooooooooooh shit, you really like it, don't you? God, what a whore. Mmmmmmmmm, what a total anal whore. Oh God, you disgust me. Oh fuck, you don't deserve anyone as beautiful as me to give you the time of day, but maybe, just maybe if you beg shamelessly enough, I'll give you the honour of having my big dick inside you. Inside that big fat disgusting ass of yours. Oh oui, beg me Toni, beg me. Ohhhhhhhhh, fucking beg like the bitch you are! Fucking beg me bitch!"

Only too happy to oblige Toni shamelessly began pleading, "Oh please, please my beautiful French Mistress, fuck my big fat disgusting ass. Give me the honour of feeling every inch of your big beautiful dick up my bum. Bum me Mistress, mmmmmmmmm, fuck my bum. Fuck my arse. Bugger me hard and deep and make me your anal whore. Your anal slut! Your anal loving little bitch. Oh please, ooooooooooh fuck, give me the privilege of shoving every inch of that big, beautiful bitch taming cock in my shit-pipe. Prove that I'm not a wrestler, mmmmmmmmm, I'm just a fuck hole. Please Maryse, my French Mistress, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, fuck me, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmm shit!"

Maryse chuckled wickedly at the predictable reply she got, and spent a few long seconds, maybe even a full minute, just sliding the tip of her strap-on up and down Toni's ass crack, teasing her new little butt slut, and hopefully allowing that back door to recover somewhat. Oh yes, that back door had proven to be unworthy of preparation, as it was nothing but a loose fuck hole. Which to be fair, was what it had clearly been designed to be, and this anal whore deserved credit for recognizing that. For recognizing all she was supposed to be. And maybe later, if she was feeling generous, Maryse would give her credit for that. But for now though, she couldn't wait any longer to take what was rightfully hers.

Namely of course, the fuck hole directly in front of her, which Maryse could probably shove every single inch of her big dick into with just one thrust, and the shameless ass whore would've cried out in pure pleasure. Hell, this piece of trash was probably hoping and even praying that her French Mistress would do her that favour. But no, as much fun as that would be for The Sexiest of the Sexy, it wouldn't be quite as much fun as taking her time, and savouring this twisted act. So that was exactly what she did, finally pressing the tip of her strap-on against Toni Storm's most private hole, or at least what should be her most private hole, and slowly beginning to push forwards.

Of course, not only did that whore hole easily start to stretch, but the whore it was attached to whimpered with anticipation, and even pleasure. Then when that ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of Maryse's dildo to slide through it and into Toni's infamous backside, of course, the shameless butt slut cried out in pure pleasure. Something which made Maryse cackle with delight, and offer up some more verbal humiliation. At first it was all in French, as Maryse was so lost in her own pleasure she couldn't be bother to translate. Not that it was necessary, as she was sure the message got through loud and clear, namely that Toni Storm was a disgraceful anal whore. But still, it was fun to rub it in.

"Honteux. Mmmmmmmmm, quelle putain de honte? N'as-tu aucune honte? Pas de respect de soi? Pas même un morceau de dignité? Non, vous ne le faites pas. Oooooooooooh, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une putain anale dégoûtante. Dieu, tu es si pathétique. Oh oui, soooooooooooo pathétique, mmmmmmmm oui, j'adore les petites putes anales pathétiques. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer profiter de la pénétration anale, mais vous le faites. Oh mon Dieu, tu es si pathétique. Une honte absolue." Maryse gleefully taunted, "Disgraceful. Mmmmmmmmm, what a fucking disgrace? Do you have no shame? No self respect? Not even a scrap of dignity? Non, you don't. Oooooooooooh, you are nothing but a disgusting anal whore. God, you are so pathetic. Oh oui, soooooooooooo pathetic, mmmmmmmm oui, I love pathetic little anal whores. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, I could not even imagine actually enjoying getting anally penetrated, but you do. Oh my God, you're so pathetic. An absolute disgrace. And now, you're going to take every inch of my big dick up your big fat pathetic ass. Oh yes, take it you fat assed bitch! Fucking take it!"

Again, pausing before beginning to push the rest of the dick up Toni's big fat ass was completely unnecessary, and far more than this disgraceful anal whore deserved, but it wasn't about her. No, this was about Maryse maximizing her own pleasure, as it always should be. Oh yes, all that truly mattered was how much Maryse was enjoying something, and she definitely enjoyed savouring the moment and taunting her new bitch. Ironically what she loved even more was watching inch after inch of her big dick sliding into the ass hole of a female wrestler, especially one the wrestling internet community love to make a fuss about. So nothing was better than this moment for Maryse, especially as this was her first time with this piece of ass meat. The first of many, she promised herself.

Toni definitely hoped it would be the first of many, because Maryse was treating her to the exact kind of arse stuffing that she loved. Admittedly she loved a quick and hard bum stuffing, a slow one, or something in between, but her favourite was by far to savour having inch after inch of cock sliding deep into her shit-pipe, stretching it wide and deep, and causing her the most delicious combination of pain and pleasure. It had been so long ago that she barely remembered it, but the first few times she had taken it up the arse it had been pretty much pure pain, but the constant poundings had truly wrecked her rectum, to the point that she mostly felt pleasure. Of course, even back then she had enjoyed it, and now that was even more the case.

Especially when it was like this, Toni literally face down in the dirt, and spreading her cheeks, giving her most private hole up as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure. And honestly, and more importantly, the pleasure of her top. Oh yes, nothing gave Toni more pleasure than pleasing a dominant butt buster by giving them her slutty little back door, and that was obviously the case now, given the wide smile on the beautiful face of Maryse. Oh God yes, her French Mistress was loving every second of this, and so was Toni. Loved the fact that it couldn't be more clear that she was surrendering her most private hole to a superior woman. A woman who would settle for nothing less than full anal penetration.

Sooner or later, that was exactly what she got, Maryse's thighs coming to rest against Toni's big meaty cheeks, announcing every single inch of that big dick was buried inside of the bowels of the NXT UK women's champion. Oh yes, her French Mistress had never been more right in this moment, she was a total disgrace to her brand new division. To her brand. To her profession. To her very gender itself. Humiliation which Toni loved, and got to wallow in for a few long wonderful seconds. And the best part was, of course her amazing French Mistress talked more wonderful trash to her, making this moment perfect as far as Toni was concerned.

"Every inch! Mmmmmmmm oui, that's every single inch of my big dick up your little arse." Maryse moaned dreamily, before continuing the taunting with a wicked chuckle, "Oh oui, et c'est juste que ça s'est glissé comme dans du beurre. Et toi, oooooooooooh, tu as gémi tout le temps, putain! Oh mon Dieu, quelle honte. Ha ha ha ha, j'ai connu des salopes vraiment pathétiques de mon temps, mais vous êtes juste là avec le pire des pires. Peut-être même aussi mauvais que Trish. Oh oui, vous et votre collègue pute anale Trish Stratus êtes une honte absolue. Je suis gêné même d'être dans la même pièce que toi. Embarrassé et excité. Oh oui, tu es juste comme j'aime mon cul de salopes. Sans la moindre honte, mmmmmmmm, et avec un âne visible de l'espace. Et maintenant, je vais détruire ce gros butin. Oh putain ouais, ohhhhhhhhh putain! Oh oui, and it just that slid in like through butter. And you, oooooooooooh, you moaned the entire time, you whore! Oh my God, what a disgrace. Ha ha ha ha, I have known some truly pathetic butt sluts in my time, but you're right up there with the worse of the worst. Perhaps even as bad as Trish. Oh oui, you and your fellow anal whore Trish Stratus are an absolute disgrace. I'm embarrassed to even be in the same room as you. Embarrassed, and horny. Oh oui, you're just how I like my ass sluts. Without a shred of shame, mmmmmmmm, and with an ass which can be seen from space. And now, I'm going to destroy that big fat booty. Oh fuck yeah, ohhhhhhhhh fuck!"

After several long minutes of Maryse concentrating on the verbal abuse she began slowly pulling her hips back, causing inch after inch of dildo to slid out of Toni's arse, which actually caused the shameless anal whore to whimper with disappointment. Of course it wasn't long before she was crying out joyfully as those inches were returned to her slutty little bitch hole. To make it even better, her wonderful French Mistress made the first thrust hard, causing that cry of joy to be loud and enthusiastic. The following thrusts weren't quite as powerful, but that just gave Toni some time to savour this moment. The wonderful moment when she officially started to get sodomized by the infamous Maryse.

The only slightly disappointing thing about that was Maryse living up to her reputation of being ridiculously good at butt fucking, causing Toni's rectum to relax after just a few thrusts, to the point where any pain there had been quickly melted away to simply a little discomfort, and then all she felt was pure pleasure. Actually, she was such a shameless anal whore at this point it didn't take long, even when she was shoving a dildo up her own arse that was the case, but her French Mistress relaxed her back passage in record time, even for her. And Toni missed that pain and discomfort, because she was such a shameless butt slut that she even enjoyed the sensations. Although admittedly, not even that pain could compare to the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving now.

Of course, the main problem was it was too overwhelming, and already, she felt the urge to beg to cum. Toni prided herself on being a well-trained anal loving bottom, who waited an appropriate amount of time before begging for more, because again, one of the most important things to her was pleasing a top. But also, if she was being honest, she held back because she knew begging for it early never got her what she wanted. In fact, it often backfired on her. But Maryse was just so good. No! She needed to control herself. Concentrate on how much she loved this, and how she didn't want it to end anytime soon. Oh yes, Toni Storm wanted Maryse to fuck her incredibly slutty arse forever.

Maybe if the pace had continued just like that Toni could have resisted for a little bit longer, but her French Mistress suddenly pushed Toni's hands away from her cheeks, and began smacking that big fat ass. Which might've put some people off, but it was exactly the opposite for the shameless bottom. Especially as it wasn't just wonderful pain she was receiving, but the feeling of humiliation as her French Mistress chuckled at the sight of those big meaty cheeks jiggling with every blow, and then the French Dom grabbed onto those cheeks and began squeezing and groping them in between strikes. She also might've increased her pace ever so slowly, but it was hard to tell for Toni, as the ecstasy just became too overwhelming for her, and embarrassingly soon she was begging for more.

"Harder! Please fuck my arse harder!" Toni whimpered pathetically, before crying out with increasing desperation, "Yessssssssssss, pound me, pound my big fat arse! Pound it hard and deep and make me cum! Please? Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, make me cum like a little bitch with a dick in my bottom. Please my French Mistress, destroy my shit hole! Make it so that I can't sit, or shit, right for a week. Yesssssssss, ruin that hole, mmmmmmmm, ruin my arse, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, fuck me! Oh please fuck me my French Mistress, bugger me hard! Bum me, ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, oh God my French Mistress. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD, SLAM MY SHITTER, POUND MY POOPER, RUIN MY FUCKING RECTUM, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You wanna cum, huh?" Maryse taunted, "Then help me do it. Oh oui, lift yourself up onto all fours and bounce back at me. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, bounce that big fucking booty back at me! Oh oui, help me ruin your hole, and prove you're worthy to be added to my collection. Oh oui, good girl. Good little anal whore! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, BOUNCE THAT BOOTY, AH FUCK! Alors aidez-moi à le faire. Oh oui, mettez-vous à quatre pattes et rebondissez sur moi. Mmmmmmmm ouaishhhhhhhhh, rebondis ce putain de gros butin sur moi! Oh oui, aide-moi à ruiner ton trou, et prouve que tu es digne d'être ajouté à ma collection. Oh oui, bonne fille. Bonne petite pute anale! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, REBOND QUE COTON, AH BAISE!"

As soon as she lifted herself up onto all fours Toni started frantically slamming her big booty back against her French Mistress, quickly pushing her towards the edge of orgasm, while the French Dom continued spanking Toni's big fat ass. Then seemingly in the last minute she gave that slutty little whore hole one hard thrust, which sent Toni crashing over the edge of a monster climax. It was then followed by another, and another, and another, as the NXT UK women's champion once again proved herself a shameless anal whore by literally making this a rectum wrecking. Which somehow was nothing compared to what the goddess simply known as Maryse dished out when she stopped playing around and got serious. Which was really saying something, considering how effective the playing around had been.

Maryse cackled wickedly as pathetic Toni Storm violently squirted from getting her shit hole completely wreck, like the shameless anal whore she was. It was both hilariously funny, and tragically sad. Of course, she had known that Toni would be an easy conquest, but it was truly hilarious, and tragic, just how easy she was, and just how responsive she was to even getting her big butt beaten, and not just from the gentle and playful spanking. No, after Toni had made herself cum a few times Maryse inevitably stepped up her game, raining down brutal blow after brutal blow upon that backside, making the cheeks jiggle like jelly and return to the bruised and battered form they had been in before. Not that it really got a chance to recover.

Naturally Maryse also greatly decreased her pace until she was using every ounce of her strength to defile what should be the most private hole on Toni Storm's body, if Toni had even a drop of dignity or self-respect. But no, again, she was a shameless anal whore, who's purpose in life was to be fucked in her big fat ass. Therefore, Maryse was using this whore hole for it's intended purpose. It's true purpose. Something which would be made crystal clear, just from the way that this little butt slut was having multiple orgasms from this kind of anal abuse. But of course, Maryse just had to drive home that wonderful point, by grabbing a firm hold of the other woman's hair, yanking it back and screaming some more abuse at her latest conquest.

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" Maryse screamed at the top of her lungs, "TAKE IT UP YOUR BIG FAT ASS! OOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSS, OH OUI, TAKE IT IN THE ASS I OWN! OH YES, I OWN YOU NOW, YOU HEAR ME TONI? I OWN YOU! I OWN YOUR BIG FAT ASS! IT'S MINE! YOU'RE MINE! OHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO RUIN IT, AND YOU, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT MY FUCKING PROPERTY! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT'S MINE, ALL MINE! YOUR BIG FAT ASS, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU FAT ASSED BITCH, MMMMMMMMMMMMM GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Those words made Toni cum so hard that she became limp in Maryse's grip. She was still making noise, and cumming, so Maryse was fairly sure she was still conscious, but either way the French Dom just continued using this piece of meat for her own pleasure. Although eventually she let go of her hair, simply because then that meant Toni collapsed face down, into the dirt where she belonged, Maryse instead grabbing onto both hips so the only reason the other woman's butt remained in the air was because this wrestling champion was now truly fulfilling her purpose as nothing but a fuck hole for a superior woman's pleasure. Something which put a wide grin on the face of The Sexiest of the Sexy and pushed her to keep going for longer.

Sadly it wasn't much longer, as a combination of her own words and actions made Maryse cum. Oh yes, pounding that big fat ass, enslaving another female wrestler, her own words, and admittedly the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit made Maryse cum hard and frequently. Naturally, as the greatest butt buster of all time, Maryse was easily able to push herself through the initial climaxes to continue the brutal sodomy, but sadly it was the beginning of the end, and eventually she'd have to stop. Otherwise she would do something embarrassing, like collapsed down onto the ass slut in front of her. Luckily she avoided that fate, pulling out of that whore hole at the last possible minute, staggering back, and then just admiring her handiwork.

Which was of course perfectly visible without help, but that didn't stop her from smacking that big booty and ordering loudly, "Écartez vos joues, espèce de trou de baise sans valeur! Ooooooooooh oui, mmmmmmmmm, tu es belle French Mistress le meilleur regard possible sur ton trou de merde béant! Oh oui, donnez au plus sexy des sexy le meilleur regard possible sur ce gape! Ohhhhhhhhh oui, c'est ça putain, mmmmmmmmm, écarte tes putains de grosses joues remplies. Spread your cheeks, you worthless fuck hole! Ooooooooooh oui, mmmmmmmmm, you're beautiful French Mistress the best possible look at your gaping shit hole! Oh oui, give The Sexiest of the Sexy the best possible look at that gape! Ohhhhhhhhhh oui, that's it whore, mmmmmmmmm, spread your fucking fat filled cheeks! Fucking spread 'em bitch, oh oui!"

"Yes my French Mistress." Toni replied and obeyed, once she got the chance.

Toni had done this a thousand times, just like most of what they had done tonight, so she was actually proud to show off the fine handiwork of her French Mistress, who from the feel of it, had left her bum hole gaping wide open. Which for a shameless bottom like Toni Storm, was mostly a good thing. Admittedly her slutty little arse felt empty and unloved, but it also felt well-used and slutty. And it was so wonderfully humiliating to have her picture taken, immortalizing her as just another conquest to a superior woman, Toni making sure that the words on her bottom were just about visible in the shot. Something which caused the French Dom to chuckle wickedly, and then reward her for it, albeit after a few long minutes of staring at her handiwork.

"Good bitch." Maryse purred with wicked delight, before ordering, "Now, get over here and suck it. Mmmmmmmmm ouaishhhhhhhhhh, suce ma bite salope. Nettoyez-le de votre crème pour le cul. Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, prouvez que Toni Storm est une honteuse petite pute ATM, ainsi qu'une petite salope pathétique. Oh oui, suce! Suck it cock sucker, ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, sois mon petit cul à bouche putain! Oh oui, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, oh oui. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck it, suck my dick bitch. Clean it of your ass cream. Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, prove Toni Storm is a disgraceful little ATM whore, as well as a pathetic little butt slut. Oh oui, suck it! Suck it cock sucker, ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, be my little ass to mouth whore! Oh yes, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, oh oui!"

"Yes my French Mistress." Toni again replied and obeyed, once she got the chance.

Her mouth already watering at the thought of what was about to happen Toni turned around, crawled over to where her French Mistress was now standing, and wrapped her lips around the cock which had just wrecked her rectum. Which of course made her moan happily, as she tasted the deepest part of her bowels, which was like her favourite flavour ever. The arses of other girls came close, as did girl cum, but nothing truly beat tasting her own butt on a cock after a nice, rough anal pounding. Which was a flavour, and a moment, that Toni loved to savour, and this was no exception. Of course, it was just a matter of time before she started bobbing her head up and down that shaft.

While she would never admit it, her French Mistress clearly needed a break to regain her energy, allowing Toni plenty of time to savour the joy of going ass to mouth. Hell, for a brief time the only encouragement she got was a few chuckles and smiles, and the French Dom stroking the back of her head like the little fuck pet she was. Of course, inevitably, the goddess simply known as Maryse began giving her verbal encouragement again, and even better began pushing her head downwards while thrusting her hips forwards. Something which of course Toni welcomed, especially as at that point she'd already began pushing the dildo into her throat, so this just made what she had to do next easier.

""Ooooooooooh oui, gorge profonde moi salope! Obtenez chaque centimètre dans la gorge de cette putain! Mmmmmmmmm ouaishhhhhhhhhh, suce-le, ohhhhhhhhhhhh oui! Ooooooooooh oui, deep throat me bitch! Get every inch down that whore throat! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck it, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh oui!" Maryse encouraged almost dreamily as she was so lost in what she was seeing, "Oh oui, chaque centimètre! Obtenez chaque centimètre de ma grosse bite dans cette putain de la vôtre! Oh oui, en bas, mmmmmmmmm, descends complètement cette bite! Oh putain! Oh putain yessssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, suce la salope! Yessssssssss, vous avez chaque goutte maintenant! Chaque goutte de vos propres fesses! Oh putain, tu vas faire un si merveilleux ajout à ma collection. Oh oui, ma collection de chiennes au gros cul! Oh oui! Oh oui, every inch! Get every single inch of my big dick down that whore throat of yours! Oh oui, down, mmmmmmmmm, get all the way down that dick! Oh fuck! Oh fuck yessssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, suck it bitch! Yessssssssss, you've got every drop now! Every drop of your own butt! Oh fuck, you're going to make such a wonderful addition to my collection. Oh oui, my collection of fat assed bitches! Oh oui!"

Those last words made Toni's submissive little heart flutter, especially as they echoed in her mind as her French Mistress transitioned into brutally fucking her face, which was another thing the shameless bottom loved. Admittedly, there was no more anal juice to clean, but that never mattered, as she had been conquered and claimed by a superior woman. Yes, Toni had been dreaming earlier about being a power bottom, but who was she kidding? She didn't want that. No, she wanted to be used and humiliated by a real woman. A superior woman. A dominant woman. And she never met anyone more dominant, superior, or real than her new Mistress. Her French Mistress. Oh God, Toni Storm was going to be the best fat assed bitch her French Mistress ever had. She promised herself that.


	5. Lacey Evans's Big Fat Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse or Bayley or Becky Lynch or Charlotte or Lacey Evans or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Lacey Evans was beside herself. She had just been humiliated in the ring by that no good piece of trash Becky Lynch like never before. She... she had tapped out! Oh goodness, she had tapped out, in the middle of the ring, on a PPV, in the middle of a one on one women's title match. Anyone who's anyone in professional wrestling knew what that meant. But Lacey wouldn't stand for it. She couldn't. She would never allow herself to receive such treatment. The question was now, was she going to tell that to Becky's face, or was she going to run? Running would risk costing her everything, and surely she could stand up to a bottom like Becky? But that bitch had a lot of success lately, and The First Lady didn't want to take the risk.

So after a few long seconds of debate she marched backstage, into the women's locker room, and quickly grabbed her things, without even noticing the fact there was a blonde woman sitting in the centre of the room on a chair. That was no big deal, as Lacey just assumed that it was one of the other sluts, wallowing in their defeat earlier in the night. Probably Alexa. Goodness, imagine actually losing to a fuck hole like Bayley? Lacey couldn't imagine anything so horrible. Actually she could, given that she had just tapped out to an equally weak bottom, but that wasn't the point. The point was, she was almost home free, when she made a terrible mistake. See, almost the entire time the other blonde had been trying to get her attention by offering up one fake cough after another, before she yelled something that couldn't be ignored.

Namely, "Hey, regarde moi, stupide putain!" 

Which caused Lacey to turn around, and glare at the other blonde, "What did you just say?"

The French blonde smirked, and repeated herself, "Ha ha, regarde moi, stupide putain."

Lacey offered up a fake smile, which quickly turned into a sneer, and she close the distance between them and told the other woman, "I'm sorry honey, I don't speak gibberish. This is America, if you're going to speak, speak in American.

"American? And you accuse others of being classless?" Laughed the French girl, "Ha ha ha ha, mmmmmmm, but I think you recognize, one word, non? Oui, you recognize the word, stupide, huh? As in, look at me, you stupid whore? Oh oui, you may talk a big game, but you really are one of the dumbest pieces of fat ass I've ever had the misfortune to encounter. And trust me, that's saying a lot."

Her blood boiling Lacey growled, "Now look here, you little hussy. I don't know who you are, but you're making a big mistake."

"You don't know who I am? Ha ha ha ha!" Clearly finding this hysterical the French girl laughed non-stop for a few long seconds, before telling her pray, "God, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais Mmmmmmmm, et c'est toi qui fais la grosse erreur, espèce de gros cul stupide. Oh Oui, you're even dumber than I thought. Mmmmmmmm, and it is you who is making the big mistake, you stupid piece of fat ass."

"Call me fat ass again, I dare you." Lacey snapped, closing the distance between them, so she was towering over the other girl, "See what happens."

There was a long pause, then the French girl gave an evil smirk, stood up to her full height to reveal that she was roughly as tall as Lacey, and then revealed, "Permettez-moi le plaisir de vous éduquer, je m'appelle Maryse et je possède votre gros cul, gros cul! Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, allow me the pleasure of educating you? My name is Maryse, and I own your fat ass, fat ass!"

Despite that insulting term being used again, Lacey didn't immediately react as she had in fact heard the name Maryse before. Mostly as whispers amongst the nasties in NXT. But they had to be just rumours. They had to be, didn't they? They could be no way such a footnote in history of the WWE women, back when they had been called divas and had been treated as barely an afterthought, could have done even half of those things. Although this woman certainly had all the confidence in the world now, and what was worse was that while Lacey was busy being distracted by the name Maryse pulled out her phone from seemingly nowhere, brought it up to her face and then played a video for her, which made her blood run cold.

"Heya, biyatch." Becky Lynch spoke, in what was obviously a pre-recorded message, "If ya watching this, I just beat you. Probably by making you tap out like a little bitch. And that's what ya are now. Me biyatch. As my biyatch, you have to do everything I say. And I say, you have to obey Maryse. Tonight she's your French Mistress, and I hope for your sakes you treat her with respect. I know you won't, but that's obviously just because you have to make things harder on yourself. You always do. Anyway, be seeing you. Probably bent over the knee of our Mistress, gettin' your big fat arse beat bright red. Mmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, I can't wait."

There was another long pause, then Lacey questioned in disbelief, "Our Mistress?"

"Oui." Maryse confirmed with an evil smile, "Mmmmmmmm, Becky Lynch is my fat assed bitch, and now, so are you. Oh oui, I own you. I own your big fat ass. And now, I get to prove it. But first, mmmmmmmm, take off your clothes. Oooooooooh oui, I want to see how a 'Lady' does a striptease. And it better be good. Oh oui, make it good, otherwise this is going to be worse for you."

Yet another long pause, then Lacey protested weakly, "I can't. I won't."

"You will." Maryse chuckled evilly again, "Or do you want to lose your chance for revenge? Your chance to be rich and famous? Your chance to become a champion?"

"I'd rather keep my dignity, thank you very much." Lacey grumbled, but it was telling that she didn't move.

"Would you now?" Maryse raised an eyebrow, "Then why aren't you leaving? Could it be you don't want to give up any of these things? Or are you afraid that you will be fired and sued for breach of contract? Because sure, the WWE will never admit what that's about, but Stephanie will never let you get away with not bending over like a good little bitch."

"Stephanie..." Lacey said softly, "Is it true that you... that you..."

"Are you going to do what you're told, or not?" Maryse pushed.

There was a long pause, this one the longest yet as Lacey silently debated what to do. She could never lower herself to do those vile things that were required of her for losing a women's match in the WWE. Especially not to a glorified model like this nasty bitch. But, if she refused, there would be consequences. Not only everything else just mentioned, but it was only a matter of time before Becky and Charlotte returned. Mostly everyone else had gone, but the thought of being triple teamed by all three of the other women was even more unbearable. So with a pathetic whimper, Lacey did as she was told, as quickly and as dispassionately as possible, until she was completely naked.

"Pathetic!" Maryse snorted, "But then, I can't expect anything less from a worthless piece of trash like you. Still, it would be wrong not to punish you, so get on your knees. Oh oui, get on your knees bitch! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, reste juste là, reste juste là. I said stay right there bitch! Ooooooooh oui, that's better. Now stay still... ha ha ha ha, oh oui!"

While flapping her gums Maryse grabbed a handful of Lacey's hair and roughly shoved her downwards onto her knees. For a few long seconds Lacey worried that she would be reduced to eating pussy, or worse, sticking her tongue up Maryse's nasty little butt. Thankfully that wasn't the case, at least not yet. Although Lacey's relief was short-lived, as the other blonde quickly retrieved a permanent marker, took off the cap, and then started writing something on her face. Something that The Lady tried to protest about, but the French bitch wouldn't let her get a word in, and screamed abuse at her when she tried. Of course, what was worse, was when poor Lacey realized what exactly the other woman was writing on her face.

"There, mmmmmmmm, a big improvement." Maryse chuckled wickedly, "Oh oui, mmmmmmmm, c'est une grande amélioration sur ton visage stupide. Maintenant tu es presque jolie. Maintenant, votre vrai nom est écrit partout sur vous. Oh oui, mmmmmmmm, that's a big improvement on your stupid face. Now you're almost pretty. Now your real name is written all over you."

"Wha, what did you do to my beautiful face?" Lacey whimpered pathetically.

"I just told you, didn't I?" Maryse raised an eyebrow, before chuckling again, "But then again, you are clearly one of those dumb blondes, giving the rest of us a bad name, so I will spell it out for you... J'ai écrit ton vrai nom sur ton visage. Et comme tu ne veux pas être appelé gros cul, j'ai décidé d'aller avec autre chose à la place. Quelque chose d'aussi approprié. A savoir, putain de trou. Parce que c'est tout ce que tu es pour moi. Et c'est tout ce que vous serez jamais vraiment. Mmmmmmmm oui, I wrote your true name on your face. And since you don't want to be called fat ass, I decided to go with something else instead. Something equally fitting. Namely, Fuck Hole. Because that's all you are to me. And that's all you will ever truly be."

"No, please-" Lacey whined.

"SILENCE!" Maryse snapped, sitting back down on her chair as she continued, "It is already done. Ooooooooooh oui, now, bend over my knee, and the real fun can begin. Oh oui, I'm going to spank your big fat ass, and make you squirm and scream like the pathetic little piece of ass you are. Oh oui, bend over whore! Bend over and give me that fat ass."

Once again, there was a long pause, only for Lacey to whimper pathetically, lower her head and do as she was told. Which in this case, meant bending over Maryse's knee so that her big bottom was in the perfect position for a spanking. It was a position that Lacey promised herself she would never be in, and yet Maryse had barely had to try. Goodness, it felt natural to submit to her. Lacey could almost understand why so many had submitted to her already. Almost. Then the bitch just had to make this bad situation worse by grabbing hold of that woman's sized backside, and starting to squeeze and fondle it, upping Lacey's humiliation tenfold. Which was horrendous, and yet somehow preferable to the spanking that followed.

Given that Lacey had always been a properly behaved lady, she had never had a spanking before. She was far too good for it, so when she received the first blow to her butt ever, it had her crying out pathetically. Again making matters worse Maryse then gave her another dose of butt groping, combined with evil laughter this French whore as she enjoyed Lacey's discomfort. Something she continued doing as the process was repeated over and over again, brutally hard blow after brutally blow connecting with her poor backside, followed by some groping. And the worst part? Oh goodness, she knew from having watched others suffer this fate, the worst was yet to come.

Sure enough Maryse gradually phased out the groping in favour of a constant assault on Lacey's backside, and it was only then she realized the benefit of what she been receiving before. Because sure, having her bottom groped was humiliating, but at least it had been massaging the pain away, and gave her a pause in between blows. This was a constant torture, and Lacey had hated every second of it. Admittedly, the physical pain wasn't quite as bad as some of the things she had experienced in the ring, or during training, but the humiliation was horrendous. And to think, there were a few pathetic whores in this company who actually claimed to enjoy this abuse? God, they were even nastier than Lacey had originally thought.

Maryse cackled with wicked delight as she put yet another fat assed bitch in her place. And to think, Becky actually thought this would be some kind of challenge? Hell, they would probably be in the exact same positions without that pre-recorded message. Admittedly, it probably made it quicker, but Maryse just enjoyed throwing her weight around, and exposing these so-called powerful women as the bottoms they were, especially when it was to another one of them, so that she could enjoy the look on their faces. Of course, Lacey wasn't much of a wrestler, but she did have an impressive dominant attitude, which Maryse was very much enjoying humbling.

Not quite as much as she enjoyed making these big, meaty cheeks jiggle for her, or marking that flesh at the start of the spanking, but it was close. Especially with Lacey whining, whimpering and crying out throughout the early stages of the spanking, and then especially when they really got going. Oh yes, when that gentle butt beating turned into brutal bottom destroying Lacey became hysterical, and her enormous butt cheeks jiggled like jelly in an earthquake, and slowly turned a dark angry red, under the constant assault. And to make the situation absolutely perfect, that was the sight which Bayley, Becky Lynch, and most importantly of all, Charlotte Flair walked into to fined.

"Looks like somebody beat you to beating that wannabe's butt." Charlotte quipped right after Becky firmly joined them, "The question is, what are you going to do about it, Becks?"

"Nothing." Maryse answered for her bitch, "Mmmmmmmm oui, mes chiennes ne feront rien, sauf se pencher. Penchez-vous comme les salopes qu'elles sont! Oh oui, ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, my bitches will do nothing, except bend over. Oh oui, get over here and spread your cheeks bitches! Oooooooooh oui, show The Queen what you have become."

"Yes my French Mistress." Becky replied and obeyed.

"Yes my French Mistress." Bayley replied and obeyed.

Like the broken bitches they were, Bayley and Becky translated her meaning perfectly, and came to stand either side of their French Mistress, turned their backs to Charlotte, and then slowly pulled down their in ring gear to expose their fat asses. Just as importantly, they spread their cheeks, providing the so-called Queen with the best look possible at their back holes stretched open with butt-plugs, proving in that moment they were nothing but anal loving bottoms for a real woman. Something which laughably shocked Charlotte, at least momentarily, and then caused her to frown in annoyance that someone had beaten her to her favourite bitch. And more importantly done what she couldn't, turn Becky Lynch back into the anal addicted bottom she was always meant to be.

"As you can see, your friends are mine now." Maryse boasted proudly, "Or should that be, former friends? Whatever the case, they're now nothing but my fat assed bitches, just like this fresh piece of meat. And just like you will be soon. Oh oui, soon the so-called Queen and her big fat ass will be mine! All mine! Ha ha ha ha, mmmmmmmmmm, tu m'entends salope? Vos anciens amis sont à moi! Ooooooooooo oui, ils ne sont plus que mes chiennes au gros cul, tout comme ce morceau de viande frais. Et tout comme vous le serez bientôt. Ohhhhhhhhhh oui, bientôt la soi-disant reine et son gros cul seront à moi! Tout à moi! Ha ha ha ha, mmmmmmmmmm, oh oui, oh oui!"

"Are you done?" Charlotte quipped when she finally got the chance, "Maryse, is it?"

"Please, as if you didn't know." Maryse huffed, "Everybody knows me. I am the most successful Alpha of all time. I'm sure you've heard the stories."

"Stories yes, but that was a long time ago." Charlotte pointed out, "Things have changed since your day."

"It doesn't look like it." Maryse quipped, indicating to her bitches.

"I assure you, they have." Charlotte insisted, "You may have been impressive, with no true competition around, but now I am the greatest of all time. My record speaks for itself, as not only have I butt fucked every woman on both rosters, and consistently been the champion and the Alpha of each show in turn, I have elevated the division, to the point we just main evented Wrestlemania."

"The main event you just lost, you mean?" Maryse pointed out with an evil smile, indicating to first Becky, and then Bayley, "AND, spent the last six months failing to beat this obvious bottom, while you just lost to this one. So yes, I agree, your record does speak for itself. Mmmmmmmm oui, and it is exactly why I will have no trouble breaking you."

"We'll see." Charlotte growled, before pointing out, indicating to the brunette, "This bitch just sneak attacked me, taking advantage of me when I just had a match."

"Who would ever do that?" Becky, of all people, grumbled.

"And I only ever let Becky win, because it amused me." Charlotte snapped, turning her attention to the redhead, "And she only won the main event, by beating someone else. Not me. And I never, ever let her have my ass. Unlike her, who apparently was spreading her cheeks right after her greatest victory. And now, mmmmmmmmm, it's mine. We made the bet, and now her fat ass is mine."

"Of course it is. I would never disobey the rules of the women's division." Maryse smirked, "But I wonder, can you break her again, and steal her away from me? Huh? Make her yours again? Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, because I think I know the answer to that, but because I own the fat assed bitch who just beat you, I'm asking... no, I'm telling you, to wait until I finished preparing this ass whore. Oooooooooooh oui, just give me a couple of minutes, and then we can take these big bottom butt sluts side by side. Doesn't that sound like fun? Two big pieces of meat jiggling right next to each other? Those anal whores whimpering, moaning and crying out in ecstasy? Ohhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhh, you know it does. Especially because that way, you get a preview of your future."

"Or you get a preview of yours." Charlotte quipped, before nodding, "Very well, but be very quick."

"As you wish." Maryse said dismissively, delivering one last hard slap to Lacey's fat ass, and then ordering, "Bend over bitch, mmmmmmmmm oui, I want you face down and ass up right the fuck now! And you better use my proper title, or else."

"Ah fuck." Lacey cried out, and then whimpered, "Yes my French Mistress." 

For good measure Maryse pushed that pathetic bottom off of her and onto the floor. In a stroke of luck, she landed on her fat ass, crying out pathetically, turning over and clutching that big behind of hers. Meanwhile Maryse got up, retrieved a large strap-on from her bag, and covered it with lube, while staring Charlotte in the eye. The Queen stared back at her firmly, something she would regret later, even though honestly, it delighted The Sexiest Of The Sexy. After all, it had been a long time since she had a challenge. The kind Charlotte Flair would actually be. For now she considered the delicious treat which was Lacey Evans's big fat ass, the stupid anal whore, proving that she was already broken by pushing her big bottom high into the air, which was another thing Maryse ended up staring at for a few long minutes, before taking what was hers.

Lacey had never even considered lowering herself to eating ass before. Hell, she didn't even bother making her defeated opponent's eat her ass, as it was just so obscene. Having some nasty slut degrade herself by anally riding her was one thing, and she didn't even count that is having sex with them. But this? Oh well, at least she wasn't being forced to lick a butt hole. Something that Maryse forced upon herself, without actually having too. After all, she had lube, and that would suffice. Which would probably do a better job than saliva ever would. In fact, Lacey would have even preferred it, given the choice, as at least it would mean getting this horrendous humiliation over with, so she could move onto what was important, plotting her revenge.

However, to her surprise, and great shame, Lacey found herself crying out in pleasure shortly after the rim job began. Although maybe she was just grateful that Maryse had finally stopped embarrassing them both by rubbing her face in between her cheeks, treating them like they were a pair of tits? No, sadly Lacey couldn't deny it, Maryse licking her back door actually felt kind of good. Very good, in fact. Indecently good. And Maryse just had to make it worse, first by spending a ridiculously long time sliding her tongue up and down that forbidden hole, but then also beginning to swirl her tongue around it. Oh goodness, the twisted French girl even tried to push her tongue inside her bottom, as if Lacey was just another one of those common anal whores who inhabited this roster.

Admittedly, it wasn't all bad. After the abuse her backside had just taken, Lacey had to admit, this was weirdly soothing. Best of all, if she closed her eyes, she could just about pretend that she was in charge here, and was forcing Maryse, or better yet Becky, to suffer this humiliation. She could also imagine all the way she would get back at them, and when combined with the physical pleasure she was receiving, Lacey actually started to really enjoy herself. Then Maryse had to go ruin it, by shoving a finger up her ass. Oh God, Lacey had never been so horrified and insulted in her whole entire life. And yet, somehow, Maryse found a way to make it worse, by taunting her.

"Oooooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmmm, there really is nothing like a virgin ass!" Maryse moaned dreamily as her finger became the first thing to enter Lacey Evans's cute little ass hole, "Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck, nothing like it! Oh God, it is just so tight. Soooooooooo tight, mmmmmmmmm, si serré, oh my God, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh this is going to be so much fun, for me! Ha ha ha ha, oh oui! Oh oui, il n'y a vraiment rien de tel qu'un cul vierge. Rien de tel! Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement serré. Soooooooooo serré, mmmmmmmmm, si serré, oh mon Dieu, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd, ça va être tellement amusant, pour moi!"

Normally Lacey would never let someone speak to her this way, and she didn't have too. Plenty of the nasties she had topped had shown some backbone, more than her right now, but she was just so overwhelmed with humiliation that all she could do was close her eyes and try and block out the things she was hearing, and especially feeling. Sadly she failed on both accounts, especially the latter, she became immediately aware of that finger slowly making its way inside of her bottom, and then start pumping in and out of it. Admittedly it didn't feel nearly as bad as she feared, but in a way, it was so much worse. Especially considering what was about to happen, which was another reason she was stunned into silence.

"Becky, I'm tired of waiting, and I'm sure you are too, so get down next to your fellow anal whore and spread your cheeks!" Charlotte broke the silence, so deliciously annoyed.

That annoyance increased when Becky look to her French Mistress for approval, causing Maryse to chuckle wickedly, and then nod her head in approval, "Fais ce qu'on te dit, ton trou de baise sans valeur. Mmmmmmm, voyons ce que la reine peut faire. Do as you're told, you worthless fuck hole. Mmmmmmmm, let's see what the Queen can do."

"Yes my French Mistress." Becky replied and obeyed, rushing to get into the position, but then slowly pulling her cheeks apart, like the well-trained bottom she was.

"You too Lacey, mmmmmmmmm, it is time for you to lose your anal cherry." Maryse announced with a wicked chuckle, and then when Lacey whimpered in response, and dared to hesitate, the French Canadian roughly smacked those juicy cheeks and yelled, "DO AS YOU ARE TOLD YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! And you better fucking reply correctly, or else."

"Yes my French Mistress." Lacey whimpered pathetically, reaching back with trembling hands and spreading her cheeks wide apart, exposing Maryse's prize.

Maryse licked her lips, savouring the beautiful sight in front of her, which only got better when Charlotte grabbed Becky's butt-plug, and yanked it out of her ass hole and then replaced it with her cock. Even Maryse normally gave her anal bitches the courtesy of playing with her butt-plug. Well, mostly she just couldn't resist munching on those big, fat disgusting asses, but apparently the so-called Queen wasn't in the mood for that. She also chucked the plug away, not allowing Becky the privilege of tasting her own ass. This made the back door whore whimper, even though she was guaranteed to taste it later. She then cried out with joy as, to her credit, Charlotte began slowly pushing forwards, causing that slutty little whore hole to stretch beautifully wide for that invading object, until the wonderful moment that the head of the strap-on slid into that back hole.

This unsurprisingly caused Becky to let out a loud and grateful cry. Charlotte allowed all of them to savour that moment, before pushing forwards just as slowly, causing the now former double champion, who a month ago had received her greatest win, to cry out in mostly pleasure as her big fat butt was stuffed full of strap-on cock. It was the kind of sight which Maryse always got completely lost in, even on the rare occasion it wasn't her that was stuffing that big fat disgusting ass. And normally she'd be quite happy to watch the full show, but not when she had a virgin ass, just begging to be used. So she finally pulled out her finger, sucked it clean, and then replaced it with her strap-on, leaving it on her target just long enough for Lacey to realize what was about to happen, and then to whimper pathetically.

Of course, that initial sound was drowned out by the joyful cries, whimpers and even moans that Becky was letting out, and then it was reversed when Maryse finally started taking what was hers. Oh yes, as she began to stretch that virgin ass hole, Lacey let out increasingly loud and frantic sounds, even literally crying when her butt hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of the girl cock to slide through it, and into her bowels, making it official. Oh fuck yes, Maryse had done it again, another uppity fat assed bitch's anal cherry was hers. All hers! Something which of course, she had to gloat about. First in French, as she was just so excited it just came out that way automatically, but eventually she was nice enough to translate.

"Mien! Tout à moi! Mmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk oh oui, t'es le cul de cerise est à moi Lacey, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas? Cela signifie que tu es à moi! Oooooooooooh oui, mmmmmmmmm, peu importe ce qui se passe après ça, vous saurez toujours quand vous vous asseyez, que vous vous étirez, ou même que vous prenez une merde, que c'était moi, Maryse, qui ai sauté votre porte arrière cerise et réclamé votre cul! Que je le possède putain! C'est ma putain de propriété. Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck oui, ton gros cul est à moi Lacey, tout à moi! Et ça le sera toujours! Ha ha ha ha!" Maryse moaned and laughed deliriously wiht joy, before gleefully translating with a twisted smile on her face, "Mine! All mine! Mmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk oh oui, your ass cherry is mine Lacey, and you know what that means, don't you? It means you're mine! Oooooooooooh oui, mmmmmmmmm, no matter what happens after this, you'll always know when you sit down, or stretch, or even take a shit, that it was I, Maryse, who popped your back door cherry, and claimed your ass! That I fucking own it! It's my fucking property. Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck oui, your big fat nasty ass is mine Lacey, all mine! And it always will be! Ha ha ha ha!"

Unsurprisingly there was no response from Lacey, who just remain face down and whimpering pathetically like the defeated piece of fuck meat that she now was. Although she did have the presence of mind to continue spreading her cheeks, like a good little butt slut. Or was that just automatic for this type of anal whore? Whatever the case Maryse found it extremely amusing. Almost as much is how easily Charlotte's cock was sliding through Becky's slutty little back door and deep into her shit-pipe, until inevitably thighs were pressed against butt cheeks, announcing every inch was inside Becky's bowels. Something which Charlotte just had to gloat about, not that Maryse could blame her.

"Oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I've missed this ass! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I've missed this big fat slutty ass!" Charlotte moaned deliriously, before quickly adding, "Yesssssssssss, I've missed how easy this fuck hole takes my cock. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh Becky, ah fuck, it just slid in like a hot knife through butter. God, you're such a whore. Oh yeah, 'The Man' Becky Lynch is nothing but a nasty little anal whore who takes dick in her fat ass as easy as breathing. And don't forget who's responsible for that. Me! Not your new French Mistress, me! Only me. I'm the one who took your anal cherry, and I'm going to remind you who this big booty truly belongs too, because clearly you've forgotten. Something I promise you Becky, will never happen again. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, gonna make you mine again bitch. My little anal bitch! All mine! Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, ah fuck, mine!"

Lacey thought she knew just how much of a classless butt slut Becky Lynch was. The second she saw her, and that big fat ass of hers, she knew there was a shameless little anal whore, a complete disgrace to her gender, masquerading as an ass kicking top. It would have been funny, if it wasn't so sad, especially given that this piece of trash had just made history. Now, her reputation was history, as she was exposed for what she was, an anal addicted bitch, literally owned by a glorified model. Which would've been an appropriate consolation prize for losing tonight, if Lacey wasn't terrified that she was about to suffer the same fate, and become just as mindless a fuck hole.

It didn't seem possible for someone like her, but she'd had seen it happen to women far more worthy of respect them Becky Lynch, and she had just suffered through the first stage of the unthinkable, losing her anal virginity. The only slight consolation was that it had been just as horrific as she imagined it to be, but that was a very tiny consolation, considering she had heard that it always hurt the first time. Which continued to be the case as Maryse slowly started pushing forwards, causing inch after inch of that big dick to slide deep into her bowels. Oh God, what a horrible sensation. How did anyone enjoy this? God, Becky and her fellow butt sluts were the most disgraceful pieces of trash ever.

Seemingly too happy to prove that she was a disgrace to the entire human race. Becky continued even moaning happily as she was officially sodomized. As Charlotte began pumping her hips back and forth, causing that big dildo to slide in and out of Becky's shit hole, gently at first, but promising more to come. And from her current position. Lacey could see the ecstasy on Becky's face. Oh God, it was obscene. But she just couldn't look away. She had initially, turning her face away so she wouldn't have to look 'The Man' directly in the face, but she just couldn't resist looking, and stared at the blissed out look on that whore's face, and became so captivated by it, it actually took her own mind off of the pain and discomfort she was suffering through.

At first it seemed like a good thing, as what she was going through was just so unbearable, but then she felt something against her butt cheeks, which initially confused her, but then Lacey's eyes went wide when she realized to her horror what it was. It was Maryse's thighs! Oh God! Maryse had buried every inch of her big dick into Lacey's big bottom. Oh God, Lacey wished she would just die of humiliation right there, but instead she had to wallow in it for a few long seconds, while Maryse chuckled wickedly, and offered her some verbal abuse in French. Then Lacey officially received her first ever butt fucking, and it was everything she feared it would be, and so much more.

Bayley was so jealous of Becky, and maybe especially Lacey at that moment. God, what she would give to lose her ass cherry again. To find out just how amazing butt sex was. The things it could make her feel. The ecstasy of her first anally induced orgasm. The fact that it revealed to her what her true purpose in life was, namely as a lesbian anal fuck hole, there simply to be used for the pleasure of superior women. And to think, she tried to rebel against her true nature, and pretend to be something that she wasn't. Something that Becky and even Lacey were guilty of doing, but thanks to their wonderful French Mistress they didn't have to live lies anymore, and could just live the lives they were always supposed to live.

As a proud anal bitch, Bayley knew better than to complain about her current situation, so she stayed as still as a statue, patiently waiting for her next command. Of course that didn't stop part of her from hoping that she would soon be involved in the action again. From past experience she could think of at least one thing she could be doing right now, and her mouth was watering at the thought of it. Although honestly, in that moment, she would have just settled for a better view of the action. Because if she closed her eyes, she could imagine just from hearing Becky's loud sounds of pleasure that it was her fat ass getting fucked. But it would be a lot easier if she could have a better view. Luckily her patience paid off, and eventually she got at least a few of the things she wanted.

"Bayley, suck the Queen's cock." Maryse ordered loudly, without looking at her broken bitch, instead very much focusing on the beautiful show in front of her, "Oh oui, mmmmmmmm, I want to see innocent little Bayley sucking Becky Lynch's butt off of Charlotte's cock. Oh oui, ooooooooooh, fuck yes, I want to see one horsewoman sucking the ass cream of another off of a third horse bitch's dick. Oh fuck yeah, sucer! Suce ta salope! Espèce de sale pute! Ohhhhhhhhhhh oui, oh oui! Suce-le! SUCK IT! Mmmmmmmmm ouaishhhhhhhh, prenez chaque goutte de la crème pour les fesses de votre ami. Le jus du cul de ton copain. Le liquide anal délicieux de votre camarade anale! Oh putain oui, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Yes my French Mistress." Bayley replied and obeyed.

Initially, Bayley tried to wait for her French Mistress to just finished speaking, when it was clear she fully intended to offer up a running commentary she quickly replied and obeyed and got down on her knees besides The Man and The Queen. Unsurprisingly, Charlotte kept butt fucking Becky for a few minutes in protest, as The Queen didn't like taking orders, but ultimately, she took pity on Bayley and gave her what she so desperately wanted. Or maybe she was out to punish Becky? Or simply re-establish her dominance? It was probably a combination of all three, but Bayley didn't care, as the result was the same. Namely, Charlotte pulling her cock out of the butt of one anal bitch, and pressing it to the lips of another.

She pressed them to Bayley's lips, The Hugger immediately showing her gratitude by wrapping her lips around the head of that big dick and moaning happily at the taste of the deepest part of Becky's bowels. It was pretty much Bayley's favourite flavour in the entire world, and the only way it could be better if it was her own ass she was tasting. Although it wasn't by much, and she had tasted Becky's butt countless times, and was only too happy to do so again. Oh yes, she savoured that flavour for a few long seconds, before beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft, getting more and more of it into her mouth and eventually down her throat, getting more yummy anal juice in the process.

Becky meanwhile felt horribly empty and unloved. It wasn't like she hadn't been expecting this, and there was certainly something to be said for watching another bottom having the privilege of going ass to mouth, but she just couldn't help being jealous. Especially when there was another girl taking it up the arse right beside her. For the first time, no less. Oh God, Becky would love to lose her anal cherry again. In a way she had thanks to her wonderful French Mistress, but it just hadn't been the same. Wonderful, but not the same, as her body easily remembered it's true purpose, while that smug bitch Lacey was slowly learning hers. God, after all the trash talk, it was going to be so satisfying watching Lacey break. Hell, it was satisfying now, which was kind of the problem.

As was the fact that Charlotte started going back and forth in between Becky's arse and Bayley's mouth. And the fact that eventually Bayley was treated to the same privilege from their French Mistress, as the legendary French Dom abruptly pulled her dick out of Lacey's arse without warning, and then shoved it directly into Bayley's mouth, which had just become available. Which caused The Sexiest Of The Sexy and The Queen to actually share a wicked chuckle, before the French Mistress was again returning to her running commentary, embarrassing Lacey as much as possible, while making Becky almost unbearably horny, even though she was being bummed at the time.

"Oh oui, taste Lacey's ass Bayley! Mmmmmmmmmm, oh oui, taste the deepest part of Lacey Evans's shit-pipe!" Maryse chuckled wickedly, deliberately being as nice as she could, and sticking to English for once, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh oui, mmmmmmmmm, this is a special treat for you, Bayley. Becoming the very first ass to mouth loving bitch to taste the deepest part of Lacey Evans's pooper. Oh oui! Oh oui, you love it, don't you? Don't you? Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I can tell. Ooooooooooh oui, you're a total ATM addicted slut, who can't get enough of this. Oh yes, take a good look Lacey. Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, get a good look, because pretty soon, that's going to be you. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, that's going to be you, The Lady, sucking her own nasty little fat ass from my dick! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, it is, it is, ah fuck!"

It deeply upset Becky to know Lacey was going to get a nice taste of arse. Lacey! She didn't even appreciate getting fucked in the arse. At least not yet. There was no doubt in Becky's mind that would change soon, as her French Mistress was fully capable of breaking a bitch all by herself, and if The Queen got involved The Lady wouldn't stand a chance. Not that she stood a chance to begin with. Which was something Becky focused on to make up for the fact that Lacey was going to get another privilege. Then all of a sudden Charlotte was pulling her cock out of Becky's bum, walking around, and shoving that arse flavoured dick directly into the redhead's face.

Which was followed by Charlotte ordering, "Suck my dick, bitch!"

"Yes my Queen." Becky replied and obeyed, moaning happily as she tasted the deepest part of her own arse.

This was an automatic decision she made without thinking, and it was very unlikely Becky would regret it, no matter what happened next. Although she did think about how she had done this without the permission of her wonderful French Mistress, which might mean she was annoying her owner. The thought of that hurt her heart a little, but hopefully if that was the case her French Mistress would punish her with a nice hard bottom beating. Of course, that thought was fleeting, as she was lost in this wonderful moment. This wonderful moment, and teasing the deepest part of her own arse. Something Becky savoured for a few long seconds, before she began bobbing her head up and down eagerly on the dick, hoping to get more arse cream later. And just as importantly, a cock back in her slutty little shit-pipe.

Lacey scrunched up her nose in disgust at what she was seeing. She had always known Bayley and Becky were classless sluts, and she heard they were addicted to this kind of debauchery, but to see it up close like this was truly revolting. By all rights, Lacey should be looking anywhere but at this depravity, but to her shame, she couldn't look away. Maybe out of fear that she would have to suffer the same fate next, as promise to her, or maybe out of some gross fascination, The Lady didn't know, she didn't want to know. She just wanted this nightmare to be over with. So much so, she was very close to begging Maryse to shoved that big butt flavoured dick into her mouth, and got weirdly frustrated when the French bitch went back and forth between The Lady's ass and The Hugger's mouth for what seemed like an eternity.

Then finally Maryse ordered, "Your turn Lacey, mmmmmmmm oui, taste your own ass. Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, taste your own whore ass like a good little bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, good little bitch! Ah fuck, mmmmmmmmmm, suck it! Suck that ass flavoured dick! Suck it slut, oh oui, good little cock sucker! Oh oui! Oh oui! Your turn! It's your turn, you ass to mouth whore! A ton tour, mmmmmmmm oui, goûte ton propre cul. Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, goûte ton propre cul de pute comme une bonne petite salope! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, bonne petite salope! Ah putain, mmmmmmmmmm, suce! Sucer cette bite aromatisée au cul! Suce la salope, oh oui, bonne petite suceuse de bite! Oh oui! Oh oui! À ton tour! C'est à ton tour, putain de cul à bouche! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh oui!"

As she was speaking Maryse pulled her cock out of Lacey's ass hole, walked around, and then pressed it against poor Lacey's lips. Which of course caused The Lady to whimper pathetically, but a short time later, she shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo which had robbed her of her anal virginity. After all, she had been expecting it, and she might as well get it over with. Although to her surprise, and horror, it wasn't nearly as bad as she feared it would be. Something which of course had Maryse cackling with delight, and insulting her terribly. Mostly in French, but the message came across loud and clear, and all poor Lacey could do was try and block it out by getting some more of that ass cream. Or maybe that was just something she wanted to do? Oh God, what if it was?

It certainly seemed like it, given how enthusiastically she bobbed her head up and down that shaft over and over again, as Maryse started going back and forth between her ass and her mouth, turning The Lady into her personal ATM whore. And it wasn't just her, as Charlotte insisted on getting in on the action, while Maryse was still inside her bottom, meaning that The Lady was taking it in both ends like a common prostitute. Oh God, it was so humiliating. Especially because of the effect it was having on her poor little body, and her poor little mind. Oh God, it maybe already too late for her. But maybe there was still a chance, if she could just get this over with as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Lacey knew exactly what she would have to do to get that done, and she wasn't sure she had it in her.

"Harder!" Lacey whimpered, "Oh God, oooooooooooh, please just get it over with and fuck me harder!"

"You know what you have to do if you want to cum." Maryse chuckled wickedly.

While Lacey was busy whimpering pathetically Charlotte pushed, "You too Becky." 

The difference being that Becky didn't hesitate, "Oh please Mistress Charlotte, fook me! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck me hard! Pound me arse, my Queen! Oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, slam me shit hole! Tear it wide apart, just like you used too. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, destroy my fucking bitch hole! Make it your fuck hole, again, mmmmmmmmm, if you can. Oh yes, please Char, give me what I want. Give me what I need. Please, mmmmmmmmm, please, please, pleassssssssssssseeeeeeeeee, ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, wreck me fooking rectum! Ruin it! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwdddddddddddd!"

"Me too." Lacey finally whimpered, telling herself she was just saying what she had too, "Fuck me hard and... and make me your bitch! Oh my God, my French Mistress, please make me yours! all yours! Yessssssssssss, make me your big booty bitch! Your big bottomed butt slut! Mmmmmmmmm, your fat assed bitch! Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, make me your bitch! Oh God, I want to be your bitch! Please make me an anal bitch! Your fucking anal bitch! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, make me your bitch, make me your bitch, make me your bitch, ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooodddddddddddddd!"

Finally the pace was increased, and even though it was ever so slowly at first, it was enough to render the only woman with any class in the WWE completely incoherent. In the process, she lost every drop of that class. Or was that when she actually came like a nasty little anal bitch with a dick in her ass? It was hard to know for sure, and honestly, it didn't matter. No, all that mattered to Lacey in that moment was the ecstasy she was feeling, and her desperate need to get more of it. Which was the last coherent thought she had for quite a while, as she was bombarded by incredible climax after incredible climax, all of which were anally induced, causing her cum to violently squirt out of her cunt, and probably destroying everything she was before all this in the process.

Maryse chuckled wickedly at the proof that she had broken another wannabe top. Normally her laughter was much more hysterical at this point, but honestly Lacey Evans hadn't truly felt like a challenge for her. Sure, she was a muscular blonde, much like herself, except more muscular, and a superior physical strength which could probably knock out Maryse with a single blow. And that wasn't nothing. But she had also been plucked out of NXT far too early, meaning that being broken like this was inevitable for the so-called Lady. If anything, Maryse was lucky to be able to get here first, as she did so enjoy taking an anal cherry, but ultimately, Lacey Evans wasn't much of a prize. Especially when she had her eyes on a much bigger prize.

That prize was of course Charlotte Flair, who was not merely the Beth Phoenix of her day, but had by far eclipsed the achievements of The Glamazon. Something that she was proving now by brutalizing Becky's bottom with an admirable level of passion and power, effortlessly making that anal whore cum. Yes, Becky Lynch's fat ass was designed to be fucked, so making her cum anally wasn't much of an achievement, but the anal pounding was so hard and brutal that it was impressive, and not just for a wrestler. Oh yes, it seemed that after all these years Maryse had a true challenge on her hands, and she was looking forward to every moment of it. Which was why she couldn't resist eyeing up her future pray throughout the sodomy, and even now during her favourite part of it.

Of course, the main focus of Maryse would always be big fat asses, and this was no exception. Oh yes, she perhaps literally drooled at the beautiful sight of the big girl cocks of herself and Charlotte pounding in and out of those slutty little bitch holes, causing those big meaty cheeks to jiggle like jelly in an earthquake. Especially when those bitches started hammering their slutty little bottoms back at their betters. Including Lacey. Oh yes, the self-proclaimed Lady of the WWE had turned into a mindless anal whore before her eyes, and it was a beautiful sight to see. Just as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, and the deafening screams of these butt sluts were beautiful to hear. And of course, Charlotte and Maryse were only too happy to add their voices into the equation, as they provided encouragement.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, THAT'S IT BITCH! CUM FOR ME, AND BE MY BITCH!" Maryse gave gleeful encouragement at the top of her lungs, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CUM LIKE A BITCH WITH A DICK IN YOUR BIG FAT ASS! OH OUI, YOU'RE MINE NOW LACEY! ALL MINE! I OWN YOU, MMMMMMMMM, FUCKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHH, I OWN YOUR BIG FAT ASS! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OH OUI, YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER FAT ASSED BITCH I CAN USE FOR MY PLEASURE! ANOTHER BIG BLONDE ANAL WHORE! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Not appreciating that transparent dig against her Charlotte yelled, "CUM FOR ME BECKY! CUM FOR THE QUEEN! YOUR QUEEN! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU REMEMBER BECKY? REMEMBER JUST HOW GOOD YOUR TRUE OWNER CAN MAKE YOU FEEL? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, THIS ASS IS MINE BITCH! IT'S MY FUCKING PROPERTY! AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE! OOOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, I OWN THIS ASS! I FUCKING OWN BECKY LYNCH AND HER BIG FAT ASS! I OWN THE WHOLE WWE, AND EVERYONE IN IT! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I DO, YEAH I DO, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

All of these things combined to make sure Maryse came nice and hard in the process. It was hard to tell whether she came first, or Charlotte, but it didn't matter, because in the end The Queen would be just another one of her anal bitches. Something Maryse gave a little push towards, by quickly sucking on a finger, and then shoving it up Charlotte's ass. Something which clearly took her future fat assed bitch by surprise, so much so, so that she actually stopped for a few long seconds, blushed furiously, and then glared at Maryse. Which of course didn't stop, The Sexiest Of The Sexy, who just chuckled wickedly, and then again when Charlotte slapped her hand away.

Charlotte couldn't believe the audacity of that bitch. Especially as no one had ever dared to do such a thing to her, meaning that was her first experience with something up her ass. Something that Maryse hadn't earned, and Charlotte should punish her for it. And maybe Maryse didn't realize just how close she was to it, but then Charlotte got caught up with watching the French bitch work, and damn, she had her work cut out for her. Maryse was everything those has been WWE divas had said she was, and so much more. Hell, she might actually put up a decent fight against The Queen, something Charlotte was beginning to think wasn't possible any more. But she would win like she always did, meaning that she should just enjoy the challenge while it lasted.

In the meantime, Charlotte had to concentrate on what mattered, truly winning the first battle between them by making Becky Lynch hers again. It had been embarrassing having Becky elude her for so long, and while breaking her again should be easy now she was back in her bottom, her former bitch did seem weirdly devoted to the former diva. Which was just proof that Charlotte needed to bring her A-game, and give the former double champion the kind of rectum wrecking which had made this little anal bitch her little anal bitch in the first place. Which was why after a brief pause, she picked up her speed again, brutally pounding Becky's fat ass through a few more climaxes each.

She didn't even bother to offer up any more verbal abuse, because what was there left to say? Charlotte Flair had won, again. Becky Lynch had been a surprising challenge to her throne, especially as she got as close as anyone ever had, but only a month after her greatest victory Becky was back to being nothing but a butt slut, who's butt hole would always belong to The Queen. They both knew it, and with every powerful thrust Charlotte was reminding the both of them of that. And when they were done here, she was going to walk out of here with Becky Lynch as her personal property again, forever putting one rival in her place, and winning a great victory against another one.

To her credit Maryse was able to keep up with her to the bitter end, constantly flashing Charlotte irritating smirks as she no doubt added Lacey Evans to her collection of bitches, like that was some kind of achievement. Then simultaneously they pulled out, gasping for breath, and admiring their handiwork. Of course, well trained bitch that she was, Becky almost immediately reached back and spread her ass cheeks wide apart, exposing her gaping butt hole. Not that it was really necessary, as both gapes could be seen from space at this point. Oh yes, both the butt wrecking tops could see deep into the bowels of both bottoms, something that both dominant blondes constantly took pictures of with their phones. Although not before making Lacey follow suit.

"Spread your cheeks you worthless fuck hole!" Maryse yelled angrily, delivering a hard slap to Lacey's big behind in making those meaty cheeks jiggle for her again, "How dare you! Comment oses-tu? How dare you not automatically spread your big fat ass cheeks. I know you've only been here for a cup of coffee, but even a stupid little bitch like you should know better."

"Yes my French Mistress, I'm sorry my French Mistress." Lacey cried out, quickly reaching back and spreading her cheeks.

"Non, not like that, you stupid whore! Do it properly!" Maryse snapped, and then rolled her eyes, "You do know how to do it properly, don't you? Or are you so dumb I need to explain everything?"

"Yes my French Mistress. I mean no, I mean-" Lacey stammered weakly.

"Shut up and just do it!" Maryse snapped.

"Yes my French Mistress, I'm sorry my French Mistress." Lacey whimpered pathetically.

Lacey made sure to slowly spread her cheeks nice and wide this time. She only did it quickly the first time because she had been so cum drunk, she hadn't been thinking, something that she would be happy to explain, if asked, but she suspected that doing so without prompting would only make her French Mistress more angry with her, which was the last thing she wanted. In fact, all she wanted was to please her French Mistress, another thing Lacey would happily tell this goddess, if given the chance. Although hopefully she proved that point by not complaining as the two superior women grabbed their phones, and took pictures of their handiwork, which was almost unbearably humiliating for the Southern Bell, but in that moment she was overwhelmed with a feeling of gratitude, which overshadowed her embarrassment.

It was the same reason that when Maryse asked, almost casually, "So... Lacey, what are you?"

Lacey didn't hesitate to reply, "I'm your bitch, my French Mistress. I'm your fat assed anal loving bitch. Oh my God my French Mistress, thank you for making me yours."

Which caused Maryse to grinned smugly at Charlotte, who in turn tried the same thing, less successfully, "And what are you, Becky?"

"I'm the property of a real woman." Becky smiled dreamily, unintentionally allowing Charlotte to jump to the wrong conclusion before continuing, "I'm your bitch, my French Mistress. I'm your fat arse bitch, mmmmmmmm, who freaking loves it up my big fat bum! Oh fook my French Mistress, thanks for owning me like Charlotte never could."

That last part had to be intentional, which infuriated Charlotte, "You little bitch!"

"That's right, Becky is my little bitch." Maryse gleefully gloated, "Mmmmmmmm oui, mine, not yours."

"Not for long." Charlotte growled angrily. Which made Maryse burst out laughing, which in turn only made Charlotte smirk, "Oh, you think that's funny, huh? Well how about we have ourselves a little one on one match, ass for ass, and we'll see who gets the last laugh? Hell, make it one of your bitches. I've beaten all the ones worth beating, so it will be easy."

Which just made Maryse laugh even more, before calming herself down, "Oh Charlotte, you're so desperate. It really is adorable, and pathetic. Clearly you have learned nothing from tonight. But that's okay, mmmmmmmm, Because, ça le rendra encore plus doux quand je te ferai mien. Ha ha ha ha. Oh oui, it will just make it all the sweeter when I make you mine."

"Oh honey, better women than you have tried." Charlotte said condescendingly, before turning her attention back to Becky, "In the meantime, Becky get over here and taste your own butt."

"Yes my Queen." Becky eagerly replied and tried to obey, only to be stopped by her French Mistress.

"Non, you do it." Maryse ordered firmly.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte questioned in disbelief.

"Take off your cock, and suck it." Maryse ordered softly, but still firmly.

There was a brief pause, then Charlotte questioned, "And why should I do that?"

"Because I said so." Maryse said simply, and then sighed, frustrated that she had to continue, "And, because I'm the Alpha female of the WWE. Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, I effortlessly took that title from Becky, when you couldn't, and now it's mine. And so are you. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, all of you are mine, and you have to do as I say."

Another brief pause, then Charlotte pointed out, "That was never official, and I beat Becky for the titles of Alpha female and the champion of SmackDown."

"This isn't SmackDown." Maryse countered.

"This isn't RAW." Charlotte countered.

Another pause, and then Maryse offered, "Do as I say, and you can fail at making Becky yours for an entire night."

Yet another pause, this one the longest yet, and then Charlotte counter offered, "You do it too?"

"Deal." Maryse grinned.

Which was disappointing for Lacey to hear, as she'd wanted to further prove herself the broken bitch she now was, and ideally to get some more of that yummy ass cream, especially her own. Although it was fascinating to watch two dominant women have a battle of wills before her eyes, especially as she was now permanently out of the running for Alpha female of any show. Then again, had she ever truly been in that race? Because it had never been clearer that Lacey Evans had been all bark and no bite, given her dismal record. She hadn't even been a success in NXT. No, she had just been taken from a small pond to an ocean, and as a result she had been devoured by a bigger fish. Although even if she stayed in NXT, maybe the result would have been the same, and she was always destined to become another woman's fuck toy?

Honestly it didn't really matter, as right now Lacey was blissfully happy, even in her current position as nothing but a decoration for the room. One which no one was paying any attention to at that, as all eyes were on her French Mistress taking off her strap-on, slowly bringing it up to her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and moaning happily at the taste. The taste of Lacey's bottom! Oh God, Lacey was so happy she had pleased her French Mistress with the taste of her bottom. Oh yes, the French Dom slowly but happily sucked that dildo, staring into Charlotte's eyes the entire time. Then Charlotte followed suit, although she clearly had a lot less fun with subjecting herself to what was arguably a submissive act.

Given the French Mistress loved eating ass, she was obviously having an easier time of shrugging it off, while it made Charlotte blush in a way which made the normally intimidating woman look kind of cute. Which suggested that it would be the goddess known as Maryse who would ultimately triumph in the upcoming battle between them, which made Lacey happy. After all, she may have been broken beyond repair, but at least she had fallen to an unstoppable force. One who had previously ruled over the WWE entire women's division before, and was clearly on track to do so again. And it would be her honour to do anything she could do to ensure that victory.


	6. Ember Moon's Big Fat Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse or Ember Moon or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ember Moon was on top of the world. Or at least, closer to it than she had been for a long time. In NXT she had been champion, but it'd taken some time to get a shot on the RAW. Now she finally had one, winning a battle royal for the right to face the RAW women's champion, Becky Lynch. Then she received a text, telling her to come to The Man's hotel room that night. Given that Becky was the Alpha female of RAW, she couldn't refuse, but Ember wondered what this meant exactly. The obvious answer was that Becky was going to top her, and if she was honest with herself, Ember knew it wouldn't take much. And despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to be The Man's anal bitch for the night, something she hadn't had the pleasure of yet, given they had been separated by brands up until now.

However, before creating The Man persona, to great success, Becky Lynch had been one of the biggest bottoms in the history of the WWE, and there were rumours that she was back to her submissive ways, given that she hadn't topped anyone since her biggest win at Wrestlemania 35. Hell, she had barely been seen backstage since then, leading to a lot of speculation that someone had already got to her. But if so, who? And what if this was Becky trying to re-establish her dominance with an easy win? If so, maybe Ember could surprise her, turn the tables on her, and finally become the dominant force she had always dreamed of being. Instead of a little fuck toy, past around between all the more dominant women of the WWE. So when Ember reached the door to the hotel room, she spent a few long seconds psyching herself up, before knocking on it.

Almost immediately a familiar voice called out, "Come in."

That voice made Ember's butt hole quiver with fear and anticipation, but most of all disbelief. Because surely, it couldn't be her. Not Maryse. Maryse had retired, leaving the ring behind her, in favour of starting a family with her frog faced husband. And leaving behind her career of mediocrity in the ring, and yet unrivalled dominance backstage, being the only Alpha not to ultimately be overthrown and lose her cherry in the process. Well, Ember could think of one other, but that didn't matter now. No, all that mattered was finally gathering the courage to open that door to confirm her suspicions, and for better or for worse, there she was, Maryse Ouellet, or whatever she was calling herself now, standing there with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Je sais que je suis au-delà de la perfection, mais il est impoli de le regarder. Oh oui, mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, I know I am beyond perfection, but it is rude to stare." Maryse quipped with a wicked chuckle, taking a sip of her wine before adding, "So sure a glimmer of decency, and intelligence, by closing the door behind you and following me. Oh oui, entrer ici salope."

Like the well-trained bottom she was Ember quickly did as she was told, not only stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, but locking it to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. Something which probably made the French Dom grin, Ember practically able to taste it, even though Maryse's back was to her as she walked further into the luxurious hotel suite, Ember following close behind, at least until she reached the bedroom. Then she froze for a few long seconds, as standing with their backs to the wall were four naked women, and spreading their cheeks, revealing their ass holes were gaping open. And she was pretty sure she knew at least one of them, just from her hair, which was a suspicion that Maryse was only too happy to confirm.

"Pay no attention to my latest fat assed bitches. They were just entertaining me while we were waiting for you. M'amuser avec leurs gros culs. Oh oui, mmmmmmmmm, oh oui." Maryse explained dismissively, before adding with a wicked smirk, "However, let's just get this question in the way first... Becky, are you the Alpha?"

"No, my French Mistress." Becky turned to look lovingly at her top, revealing her face, and of course her voice, to Ember in the process.

"Then what are you?" Maryse smirked, taking another sip of her wine.

"Your anal bitch, my French Mistress." Becky quickly replied, before correcting herself, "I mean, big fat assed bitch!"

"Right." Maryse purred wickedly, staring at Ember while asking, "And what am I?"

"My beautiful, wonderful, amazing, generous French Mistress." Becky beamed happily, before clarifying, "And the Alpha female of RAW."

"Non, I am the Alpha female of the WWE, Charlotte Flair is just too dumb to realize it." Maryse snapped angrily, before refocusing on her next conquest, "But that bitch will get what's coming to her soon enough, and that's not why you are here. Non, mmmmmmmmmm, you are here so I can congratulate you on your big win. The biggest you've had, in what, almost a year? Ha ha ha ha, oui, that sounds about right. And surely, there can't be a more perfect reward for someone like you, then to become my fat assed bitch. So, what are you waiting for? Strip! Ooooooooooooh oui, mmmmmmmmm, show off that curvy little body, and especially that big fat ass. Oh oui, show me the only thing you have of any real value."

There was a brief pause, then Ember took a deep breath, and told the French bitch, "No?"

"No?" Maryse questioned in disbelief.

"No." Ember repeated, feeling more bold as she added, "Why should I listen to you? You're not the Alpha. Becky is."

"Oh mon Dieu, à quel point devez-vous être stupide?" Maryse groaned, before speaking very slowly, "You just heard Becky, non? Are you deaf, as well as dumb? Mmmmmmmmm, elle l'a dit elle-même. Oh oui, she said it. I am the Alpha, and she is just my fat assed bitch. Something that, if you're very lucky, and I forgive you for this moment of stupidity, you will also be."

"But... but..." Ember protested, before whimpering, "Please don't do this. I can't..."

"Can't what?" Maryse laughed, "Submit to a model?"

"Yes." Ember said weakly, causing the annoying French woman to laugh louder and harder.

"Oh sweetie, it's tradition." Maryse promised, after she got her laughing under control, "Mmmmmmmm, I've had all the women you used to idolized. Fucked their asses, and used them for my pleasure. And now you're next. Something you should consider a great honour. Oooooooooooh oui, c'est un grand honneur. Do you think I lay a finger on the disgusting bodies of every fat assed bitch? Or make all of them mine? Non, only the lucky few. So stop complaining, and give me what I want to see. Otherwise you will never, ever get another title shot. Or be allowed to have a chance for a fair fight in this one. Is that what you want to hear? To make this easier on you? Okay, we can pretend if you like. Mmmmmmmm, but we both know the truth. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, we both know you want me inside you? To abuse you? To give you what you crave? What you need? So do it. Strip! Now!"

Maryse was so very close to slapping this uppity little bitch across the face, strip off her clothes herself, and beat her whore ass. It wouldn't go further than that of course, if after all that Ember still said she didn't want this, and her body didn't betray her words. However, luckily it didn't come to that. No, because after a few more long seconds of the two women staring at each other, the one with the best finisher in the business lowered her head, whimpered pathetically, and finally did as she was told. Which of course resulted in Maryse laughing with evil delight, happy that her latest conquest was finally accepting her place in all of this, and surrendered that amazing body of hers. Of course, the laughter was quickly forgotten when Ember pulled her top over her head.

While Maryse was very much a butt girl, she could appreciate a big pair of tits, and Ember definitely had a set that she was looking forward to grabbing onto while fucking her fat ass. And to see jiggling for her, of course. Hell, maybe she would even suck on them. If she could forgive Ember for her earlier stupidity. She was now certainly on the right track, stripping nice and slowly, and while she wasn't trying quite as hard as her broken bitches, there was something to be said for the embarrassment of a wannabe top. But God, then the ass whore turned around, pull down her pants and panties to reveal her ridiculously big black booty, even sticking it out and pointing it at the French Dom, and Maryse was once again baffled by how these fat assed wrestlers could be so delusional.

"Stay!" Maryse ordered with wicked delight, smacking that big black butt to emphasize her words, "Oh oui, stay, oooooooooh oui. Stay right where you are, and let's get a good look at you. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, you'll do. You'll do nicely. Oh oui, vous ferez un excellent ajout à ma collection. Ma collection de chiennes anales. Oh yes, you shall make an excellent addition to my collection. My collection of anal bitches. Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, mmmmmmmmm, such a nice, big, fat whore ass! And nice, big, fat whore tits too. Mais tu sais quoi? Je pense qu'ils pourraient faire de la décoration. Oh oui, do you know what? I think they could do with some decoration. Oh oui, and I know just want to give them."

As she was talking, Maryse slid her hands all over Ember's big booty, squeezing and pinching it to her heart's content, while the wrestler just whimpered like the pathetic little bottom she was. Maryse even did Ember the favour of sliding her hands upwards and around, so she could cup those big titties. But again, Maryse was very much an ass girl, so she only played with those tits for a few long seconds, and then smack them roughly, before sliding her hands back down to that big booty, and giving it a rough double smack. Something she did a few more times to emphasize her next couple of words, before pulling herself away from that ass for now, so she could dish out some further humiliation.

Namely by retrieving her favourite marker pen, and her phone, so she could bend down and then write the words FAT ASS in big Letters on Ember's ass cheeks, one word on each cheek. It was practically her brand at this point. One that she gladly shared with her broken bitches, quickly sending them a copy of that beautiful shot. Then she grabbed a hold of Ember's face, pulled it back so she could get the bitch's face in shot, then took another one and sent that too. She then roughly turned Ember around, so she could write WORTHLESS WHORE on Ember's tits, and FUCK HOLE on her forehead, just to really hammer what this piece of fuck meat was to her. Maryse then pulled back to admire her handiwork, and of course, to take another picture.

"Oh oui, that is a vast improvement, mmmmmmmm, une vaste amélioration." Maryse purred with delight, before sliding her fingertips across the words on Ember's tits, "Because you know, this is all you are, right Ember? Mmmmmmmmmm oui, une pute sans valeur, bonne à rien mais à baiser? Oh oui, you are a worthless whore, good for nothing but fucking? Nothing but butt fucking, ha ha ha ha!"

"Yes." Ember whimpered, before crying out as her tits were roughly smacked, again.

"Yes what?" Maryse pushed, smacking those big boobs again.

"Ah fuck... yes... my French Mistress?" Ember guessed cautiously, thinking back to what Becky had said.

"That's right, you worthless whore." Maryse chuckled wickedly, rewarding Ember with another strike to her big titties, "Now, bend over my knee. Oh oui, let's really get this party started."

"Yes my French Mistress." Ember replied and obeyed, with only a slight hesitation.

Ember had a feeling that she would regret that slight hesitation, given the way that her new Mistress glared at her. Of course, that glare quickly turned into a smirk once they were both in position. Maryse had been quick to sit down, of course, even patting her knee to remind Ember of her destination, the former NXT women's champion whimpering pathetically, before finally doing as she was told, and placing herself over that knee. It was a vision she was very familiar with thanks to Asuka, the woman responsible for sending her down this path, until she found herself actually submitting to a spanking with only the slightest push. Oh God, she was such a far cry from what she'd hoped she'd be at this point in her career.

She would be in that position, wallowing in the humiliation, for what felt like an eternity. At first, nothing even happened, but in a way that was just as bad as what happened next, because Maryse was obviously admiring her pray, Ember not needing to look back to know that the white bitch was staring at her black ass. And then, when Maryse did finally do something, it wasn't to do her the courtesy of starting the spanking. No, the evil bitch wasn't that kind. Instead she would drag this out for as long as possible, just like Asuka before her. Which meant several long minutes of Ember just lying there while another woman groped her fat ass, somehow finding a way to do it even more greedily than before.

It was something of a relief then when Maryse finally delivered the first hard blow. Ember still cried out in pain, just as she had for the recent playful blows, and the one that followed this one. Admittedly it was frustrating that her new Mistress went right back to the playful strikes, and the greedy groping in between them, making it clear that this spanking was going to last a while. But at least they were on the right track. And honestly, there was something to be said for the playful spanking. Even the humiliation that came with it was a turn on, reminding Ember that she was a total bottom. Something which had to be obvious to the dominant woman, given the way that the submissive girl's pussy was pressing into her thigh. Oh God, she could practically taste the twisted grin on Maryse's face.

That twisted grin, no doubt became wider and wider as the French Dom greatly increased her pace, until she had to be giving Ember everything she had. At that point, Ember would almost missed the initial playful spanking, as the butt beating she received later would be the kind of pain surely no one could enjoy. It also had her thoroughly humiliating herself in the process, thrashing around while screaming and crying like a little bitch. But at least it would hopefully be the beginning of the end, and soon she would be receiving what she truly wanted. What she always wanted. What she came here for. Which was of course, another type of butt pounding. One which would be far more mutually pleasurable.

Maryse was of course looking forward to that butt pounding too. Maybe even more than this stupid piece of butt meat, which was really saying something, as Ember Moon was clearly one of those disgusting little anal sluts who lived to take it up their asses. Their big fat disgusting asses, Maryse was practically drooling at the thought of it. Or maybe that was just because the giant ass being presented to her was jiggling like jelly in an earthquake? Well honestly, it was probably a combination of both, which further pushed The Sexiest of the Sexy into wanting to jump straight to the real butt pounding. However, she had a reputation to uphold. Besides, such a big booty deserved to be properly punished, for being so fat and disgusting.

So Maryse settled into dishing out a nice, long spanking, taking plenty of time to slide her hands over those meaty cheeks like a butcher with a piece of meat, getting as much enjoyment as possible out of her latest conquest by playing around with just how hard she was slapping the cheeks, occasionally just concentrating on one, other times giving both a smack, and even playing that big black booty like bongo drums a few times, which really made her laugh cruelly. Sometimes she even pulled her hand away entirely, so she could take a moment to enjoy her handiwork. Because sure, there was only a very light red to it so far, but the words which perfectly described Ember Moon was still very much branded on her butt, and Maryse could never get tired of seeing that.

The writing had been as dark as Ember's hair, so despite her dark skin, it was still very much visible. The initial light red caused by the spanking wasn't as visible, at least compared to the paler bottoms Maryse usually beat on, but she could still see it, and it became even more visible as the minutes ticked by. Especially when she started to give it everything she had. Oh yes, Maryse kept things nice and playful for a long time, but inevitably she increased the speed and the force behind her blows, and phased out the pauses in between strikes, until she was dishing out a truly vicious butt beating, which had those meaty cheeks turning very dark, angry and visibly red, while yet another so-called wrestler whimpered and cried for her like a little bitch.

Best of all, those big fat disgusting ass cheeks jiggled an obscene amount, making Maryse go absolutely berserk with lust. Oh yes, she had no control over herself whatsoever, just viciously beating that booty with every ounce of her strength, until her hand hurts so much she thought it was going to fall off. Only then did she stop, to truly admire her handiwork, and busk in her superiority. Meanwhile Ember just lay there defeated, waiting for her top to either continue, or give her the order she had no doubt been waiting for this entire time. Luckily for her, Maryse had no intention of disappointing. She just wanted to savour the moment, and reach for her phone to take another shot of her handiwork.

Ember was so humiliated. She tried to stay strong as she could for as long as she could, but almost throughout the spanking she was whimpering and crying out like a pathetic little bitch, and it truly became ridiculous when her new Mistress gave her everything she had. Or even half of it, for that matter. Oh God, she cried, while squirming like a helpless child, being punished for misbehaving. And the worst part? She enjoyed every second of it. Maybe especially that vicious spanking. Not because she liked the pain, but because she loved the humiliation. And this was more humiliating than ever before, considering this was just a glorified model, from a darker time in women's wrestling.

Hell, part of her was almost disappointed when it ended. Although that was almost forgivable, considering what was to come. Also, she received yet more humiliation just lying there. Namely from Maryse grabbing her phone, and taking a few photos, between greedily groping her prize. Which thankfully massaged some of the pain away, even if it was short-lived. Because without warning Ember was shoved to the ground, while Maryse retrieved a nice big strap-on dick, attached it to her sexy body, all the while staring her pray down. God, Ember's greedy little ass hole was already quivering with anticipation of having that big cock inside her slutty little ass. But for better or for worse, there would be some preparation first.

"What are you doing you stupid whore?" Maryse questioned mockingly, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais stupide putain? Hein? Penchez-vous! Mmmmmmmm, oh oui, penchez-vous comme la salope que vous êtes! Ohhhhhhhhh oui, donnez-moi ce cul. Veux-tu te faire enculer, ou pas? Bend over! Mmmmmmmm, oh oui, bend over like the bitch you are! Ooooooooooh oui, give me that ass. Do you want to be butt fucked, or not?"

"Yes my French Mistress, sorry my French Mistress." Ember replied and obeyed, this time without hesitation.

Jumping onto the bed Ember positioned herself in the centre of it, on all fours, with her big butt pointed directly at her French Mistress. Maryse had very obviously not been clear on what she meant as an excuse to punish Ember, probably for not asking, rather than simply being in the wrong position. Oh yes, she was pretty sure from the way that the other woman was practically drooling that she had chosen the right position, although for better or for worse, that punishment never came. Instead the French Dom just stared at her handiwork for a few long seconds, then kneeled down behind her prey, and then just as this seemed to be it, Maryse suddenly leaned down, stuck out her tongue, and slid it over that big booty.

That process was then repeated over and over again, Maryse going back and forth in between those meaty cheeks as she became lost in her lust for them. Which was honestly kind of cute, and while Ember was just about able to stop herself from saying that, she couldn't to stop the occasional chuckle, and wide smile on her face. Mostly because this wasn't even the first time it happened, as these so-called dominant women just couldn't get enough of her big black booty. The only slight difference was that her French Mistress made her pay for her insolence almost instantly, with a hard double smack to those meaty cheeks. However, she then spread them apart, and started attacking her target with her tongue. Which wasn't exactly what Ember came here for, but it was easily the best thing so far, and had her crying out joyfully.

Maryse spat onto her target a few times to make this as nasty as possible, and initially pressed her tongue against Ember's taint, so that saliva had plenty of time to slid downwards. Also she slid her tongue all the way up, towards her ultimate target, and return to the top of Ember's ass cheeks. Something she repeated a few times, even as she slowed the distance of her licks, until inevitably she was just concentrating on the cute little fuck hole in between those massive globes. Then she settled into just sliding her tongue up and down the other woman's butt hole, only occasionally pulling back to spit on it, giving the stupid fuck hole's fuck hole, a nice, long, drawn-out rim job.

Not for Ember's benefit. God no. This was all for Maryse's benefit, The Sexiest of the Sexy becoming truly lost in her shameful fetish for big fat disgusting asses. And the best thing about it, was that right now there was no one to stop her. No annoying interruptions, no matches that needed to be had, no delusional bottom who would try and steal this bottom from her, or even more laughably, try and top her. No, the only thing in her world right now was the goddess simply known as Maryse, and this big, fat, disgusting ass, which had been literally made for her pleasure. Oh yes, as far as she was concerned, women like Ember Moon didn't serve any other purpose, something she was only too happy to prove.

Hell, even just with this rim job Maryse was proving her superiority. Oh yes, she clearly had this fuck hole quivering with submissive pleasure already, and not even trying to hold onto a shred of dignity, likely because she never had any. Yes, there could be no doubt by the end of the night, or even a matter of a few minutes, the French Dom would once again be adding a fat assed bitch to her collection. While two other fuck holes watched this conquest, no less. The thought of it of course excited Maryse, so much so that she finally picked up the pace of the rimming. Namely by starting to slide her tongue around that fuck hole, as well as up and down it. She then pushed her tongue as deep inside Ember's fat ass as it would go, which was very far, and then gleefully tongue fucked what was supposed to be a forbidden hole.

"Oh my God Ember, you're so loose! Tu es tellement lâche! Sooooooooo fucking loose! Ha ha ha ha! Mmmmmmm your ass is, ha ha ha ha!" Maryse laughed uncontrollably, after pulling her tongue out, and then as she replaced it with her finger she moaned, "Ooooooooooh oui, mmmmmmmm, vous êtes tellement lâche ici. Quoi, une armée entière vous a-t-elle conduit? Mon Dieu, je ne pense pas avoir jamais ressenti un trou aussi lâche. Oh putain, je parie que c'est à ça que ressemble la chatte de putain. Pas une lutteuse féminine, une vraie. Non pas qu'il y ait une différence à ce stade. Non, ohhhhhhhhhh, vous êtes tous épuisés, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous. Ou pourquoi je suis si gentil avec toi. Mais je le suis, et vous devriez m'en remercier! Ooooooooooh oui, mmmmmmmm, you're so loose back here. What, did a whole army run train on you? God, I don't think I've ever felt such a loose hole. Oh fuck, I bet this is what whore pussy is like. Not a women's wrestler, a real one. Not that there is a difference at this point. Non, ohhhhhhhhhh, you're all used up fuck holes, and I don't know why I waste my time with you. Or why I'm so good to you. But I am, and you should thank me for it!"

"Ah fuck!" Ember cried out as the French Dom emphasized her latest words with a hard strike, and then she whimpered a reply, "Yes my French Mistress, thank you my French Mistress." 

"You're very welcome, whore." Maryse chuckled, before smacking the other cheek, again with her free hand, "Mais merci! Putain merci! Oh oui, ooooooooooh oui, thank me for exactly what I'm doing, mmmmmmm, and then shut the fuck up, while I get what little entertainment you're worth, out of your big fat disgusting ass!"

"Ah fuck!" Ember cried out again from another hard strike to her sore ass, and then she whimpered, "Yes my French Mistress, thank you my French Mistress. Oh God, thank you for being so good to me, mmmmmmm, and stretching out my whore hole before you fuck it. Oh my God, mmmmmmmmmm, oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhh, finger my ass! Finger fuck my slutty little whore ass hole! Ah fuck! Stretch it, fucking stretch it wide and deep so every inch of your big dick slides into my shit-pipe like a hot knife through butter. Oh yeah, fuck me! Fuck my big fat disgusting ass! ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssssssss, fuck me, fuck me hard, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

While Ember didn't shut up, so much as continue moaning, gasping and whimpering with the occasional word thrown in, Maryse supposed it was forgivable. Besides, what else could she expect from a dumb anal whore, who's only purpose in life was to get fucked in the ass? Something which had never been more clear as the French Dom pumped a finger in and out of that slutty little back door, eventually adding a second and then a third finger, which slid in just as easily as the first. For a few long seconds, Maryse considered anally fisting this anal bitch. Something which would no doubt be easy, but Ember hadn't earned such a reward. Or a punishment. And ultimately, Maryse was just eager to get to the real fun.

So after a few moments of anal fingering, Maryse pulled out her fingers, sucked them clean, and then ordered, "Spread your cheeks, bitch. Oh oui, it is time for me to take what is rightfully mine."

"Yes my French Mistress, thank you my French Mistress." Ember replied and obeyed without hesitation.

Ember wasn't waiting long before she felt the head of the girl cock begin stretching her butt hole, causing her to cry out in mostly pleasure. She then continued crying out, as well as gasping and whimpering, in mostly pleasure, as her most private hole stretched wider, and wider, and wider until the head of the superior woman's dick slid through her back hole and into her back passage. That finally caused her to cry out in pain, but it was fleeting, and they both knew that Ember was the kind of anal whore who even enjoyed that feeling. Enjoyed the feeling of getting her supposedly forbidden hole penetrated which was why Maryse... her French Mistress cackled with delight. And the other bottoms stared at her with pure jealousy.

Which was almost unbearably humiliating, but Ember just couldn't help herself. She was just a total anal addicted whore, something she once again proved as the dominant woman started pushing more of her big dick into her tailpipe, getting the same reaction in the process. In fact, it was worse, because not only did Ember whimper, gasp and cry out in mostly pleasure, she even moaned. Oh God, she actually moaned in mostly pleasure, just from getting her butt stuffed full of strap-on cock. Something which clearly made her new Mistress extremely happy, which made Ember's submissive heart flutter. And again, the other bottoms were jealous of her. Bayley and Becky Lynch, who she very much looked up too and respected, were jealous of her for getting fucked up the ass by a glorified model, who didn't even wrestle any more.

As they should, because Maryse was effortlessly proving herself to be just as good as advertised. If anything, the stories that Ember had heard were downplaying the abilities of The Sexiest of the Sexy, given how effortlessly she dominated the physically stronger women, and was now proving herself to be a superb butt fucker. So much so, Ember was already finding herself aching to beg for the privilege of being this superior woman's anal bitch. Or more accurately, her fat assed bitch. After all, Ember definitely had the fat ass for it. The type which had other women warning her that if she ever got to the WWE, would make her a prime target for this infamous lover of big butts.

Of course, things got even better when Maryse's thighs came to rest against her meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dick was buried deep within her big bottom. Something which The Sexiest of the Sexy allowed them both to savour for a few long seconds, before inevitably beginning to officially sodomize her. Oh yes, the French Dom pumped her hips back and forth nice and slowly, causing the dildo to slide in and out of Ember's butt hole, and stimulate places inside her which were never supposed to be touched. Allegedly. But even when Asuka had taken her anal cherry, nothing had ever felt so wonderfully right to Ember. And now, after countless butt fuckings, that was even more the case. Especially with such a skilled ass tamer putting her in her place.

Maryse was once again greatly amused, and disgusted, just how easy a conquest a wrestler was proving to be. It was like a desire to wrestle went hand in hand with the desire to shamelessly take it up the ass. Although again, she had known this would be possibly one of her easiest conquests ever, given Ember Moon wasn't even that dominant in the ring. No, despite having perhaps the best finisher ever, this girl was a total loser, who had never even held a women's title on the main roster yet, and her only success in NXT have been fleeting. Everyone in the business knew what that meant. Oh yes, everyone knew that this big bottomed bitch was getting her ass fucked on the daily. As she should, with an ass this fuck-able.

If Ember had a shred of dignity or self-respect she'd use all those losses, and butt fuckings, to motivate herself into becoming a champion, and therefore saving her butt hole from further abuse. But no, it was clear that this anal whore liked bending over. In fact, it seemed that she loved it. That's what Maryse had heard, but if anything, the stories about Ember Moon being a shameless butt slut had downplayed her love for anal. Especially considering she was whimpering, crying out and gasping in pleasure throughout the initial ass stuffing, and now the sodomy was properly underway she was moaning with blissful happiness. Which again was a good thing, as clearly the purpose of this big assed bitch was to get her big fat ass fucked.

That was the true purpose of all women like Ember Moon. Not that they could really be called women. No, Maryse was a woman. Oh yes, The Sexiest of the Sexy was a real woman, and Ember Moon was nothing but a shameless anal whore, who had been put on this Earth to submit to real women. To bend over and spread their cheeks. Or to get into whatever position was required of them. Maryse of course favoured this one, as it made it very clear to even dumb fuck holes like this, that they were nothing but anal bitches for her to use for her pleasure. And of course, she loved it when they spread their cheeks, giving her the perfect view of her dick sliding into them, and then pumping in and out.

Of course, inevitably she pushed those hands away and replaced them with her own, going back to the greedy groping and smacking that she had done earlier, albeit this time while keeping those cheeks spread, so she continued watching Ember's shit hole stretching around her strap-on. Something she did for what felt like an eternity, before also inevitably moving her hands back to Ember's waist, so she could know the joy of those meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs. Oh God, Maryse lived for that feeling. And soon enough, it would get even better. But for now, she was happy just to savour this heaven. The heaven of once again using a fat assed bitch for her true purpose in life.

Ember knew deep down that was true. That no matter how hard she tried, all she would ever be, was a fuck hole for superior women. Superior women like Maryse. Something she already wanted to admit, but not as badly as she wanted this to continue for as long as it possibly could. So she simply kept her mouth shut, and allowed her most private hole to be used for it's true purpose, pleasing a superior woman. Ember even closed her eyes and allowed herself to savour that feeling at first, and then when it became too much, she looked over at Bayley and Becky Lynch to try and humiliate herself into at least lasting a little longer. However, this kind of backfired, because seeing what Maryse had reduced these two accomplish competitors too, especially The Man, only made Ember more desperate to cum.

So she tried something else, namely a tiny bit of rebellion, by lifting herself up onto all fours, and starting to bounce herself back and forth on Maryse's big dick. Ember was fairly certain this wouldn't work, but stranger things had happened, and clearly the French Dom was so distracted by those jiggling cheeks, she might just get away with it. Especially now she had a really good look at Bayley and Becky. More importantly, she had a good look at the gaping ass holes of two of the biggest stars in the women's division today. Both of whom were nothing but anal fuck toys, something which was made very clear by the fact they were continuing to spread their cheeks, and showing off those gapes. Something which made Ember feel better about herself, and pushed her closer to climax.

Of course, before Ember could truly get anywhere near cumming, Maryse delivered a series of hard strikes to that big booty, and yelled, "I think not, mmmmmmmmm, oh oui, Je crois que non. Tu veux jouir, pute sans valeur? Hein? Alors vous savez ce que vous devez faire. You wanna cum, you worthless whore? Huh? Then you know what you must do. Oh oui, you know what to do. Beg. Mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, prie pour le privilège d'être ma chienne. Ma grosse chienne au cul! Et peut-être, si vous avez de la chance, je vous accorderai le privilège que vous recherchez. Peut être. Oh oui, beg for the privilege of being my bitch. My fat assed bitch! And maybe, if you're lucky, I'll grant you the privilege you seek. Maybe."

Immediately after which Ember pleaded, "Oh please, mmmmmmmmm, please allow me the privilege of being your bitch! Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, your fat assed bitch! Oh fuck yeah, I'm a bottom! Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, I've always been a bottom, mmmmmmmm, with a big fat bottom, that was made to be fucked. Please fuck it now! Fuck it whenever you want, ooooooooooh fuck, it's yours! I'm yours! Yesssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, I'll be anything you want me to be, just please, please let me cum! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, give me the privilege of cumming for you! Cumming like a bitch with a big dick in my big fat ass!"

"Already? Really? Oh oui, really? God, you must be truly shameless! Oh oui, mmmmmmmm, tu dois être vraiment impudique." Maryse laughed with delight, before grinning, "Very well, you may cum. Cum, and become my new fat assed bitch. But, to show how truly shameless you are, you shall help me. Oh yes, bounce that big booty back at me! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, bounce that big black booty back at your new Mistress, you stupid little fuck hole! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, faites rebondir ce gros butin noir sur votre nouvelle maîtresse, espèce de petit trou de baise stupide! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, cum like the worthless little anal whore you are!"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, MY FRENCH MISTRESS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Ember screamed at the top of her lungs, happily showing her gratitude for this privilege, at least as long as she remained coherent.

As soon as she had the permission she so desperately needed Ember started frantically hammering herself against the big dick, eventually using every ounce of her strength to perhaps literally destroy her own butt hole. Of course, previous experience told her that she would be fine. Eventually. Sure, sitting down would be an issue for a while. As would wrestling, and even walking. But it would be so totally worth it for the climaxes she would soon be receiving. Hell, it was worth it for just this moment, as she was anally brutalized by the superior woman, and added to the collection of maybe the greatest butt buster of them all, Maryse. Oh yes, Ember couldn't believe she was so lucky to have a Mistress who understood what a worthless fuck hole like her needed.

In fact, Ember's last coherent thought for quite a while, was that she promised herself she was going to be the best anal bitch Maryse had ever had. Actually, she thought that twice, once just before her first orgasm, and then after countless more, as they practically melted together, creating a sea of ecstasy. Which of course, she was partly responsible for, as she shamelessly used every ounce of her strength to brutalize her own butt hole, but it was her French Mistress, who made her cum. Oh yes, the blonde goddess timed it perfectly so that she was always the main reason for Ember's orgasms, making the shameless butt slut even more devoted to her, just like the countless anal sluts before and after her.

Maryse cackled wickedly as Ember Moon became just another piece of fuck meat in her collection. Just like she was always destined to be. Oh yes, from the second this fuck hole stepped into a WWE ring, it was inevitable that Maryse's big dick would be sliding into her anal ring, and turning Ember Moon into just another piece of ass. Fat ass she was going to use for her pleasure whenever she wanted. Something which had been set in stone only a few minutes ago, with those wonderful words. Words which were no doubt 100% true, as it was obvious right from the beginning that this anal bitch was just waiting to be claimed. Which was exactly what was happening now.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't even take much. Oh yes, all Maryse had to do was pick the right spot to increase the pace, and this shameless butt slut went crashing over the edge of a monster climax, which literally had Ember's cum squirting out of her cunt, and the respected wrestler screaming hysterically in ecstasy. Something that continued happening, as Maryse continued picking her spots, and then just mentally saying 'fuck it', and instead just continuously increasing the pace until she was using every ounce of her strength to brutalize Ember's butt hole. And of course, she spanked that fat ass, pulled roughly back on the jet black hair in front of her, causing her new bitch's head to shoot back, and most of all bombarding her with verbal humiliation.

"CUM! CUM FOR ME BITCH!" Maryse yelled gleeful in the top of her lungs, "OOOOOOOOOOOOH OUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIII, CUM LIKE A BITCH WITH A DICK IN YOUR ASS! YOUR BIG FAT ASS! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOUR BIG FAT BLACK ASS! IT'S MINE NOW! YOU'RE MINE, MMMMMMMMMMM, ALL MINE! MY FAT ASSED BITCH! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE, MMMMMMMMMMM, AND ALL YOU FUCKING EVER WILL BE! OH OUI, AH FUCK, CUM COMME UNE CHIENNE AVEC UNE BITE DANS LE CUL! VOTRE GROS CUL! OHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, VOTRE GROS CUL NOIR! C'EST À MOI MAINTENANT! VOUS ÊTES À MOI, MMMMMMMMMMM, TOUT À MOI! MA CHIENNE AU GROS CUL! C'EST CE QUE TU ES! C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS ÊTES, MMMMMMMMMMM, ET TOUT CE QUE VOUS BAISE JAMAIS SERA! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Those words combined with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, the obscene jiggling of Ember's fat ass against her thighs, and the sheer joy of once again conquering another female wrestler ultimately sent Maryse crashing over the edge of climax herself. She fought it for as long as she could, but it was inevitable. And of course, she pushed herself through that climax, and several others, both for herself, and her new fat assed bitch. But sadly, that was the beginning of the end, and everyone knew it. So all that was left to do was make sure she ended this latest butt fucking in style, and didn't embarrass herself by collapsing down onto the piece of fuck meat in front of her.

It helped to have an audience for this. Because sure, Bayley and Becky Lynch weren't a threat to her, and they never were, but she couldn't afford to look weak in front of them. Not when it might inspire them to tell someone who actually mattered, like Charlotte, and possibly even Sasha. Besides, Maryse just felt inspired to put on a good show for two of her favourite anal bitches. So she butt fucked Ember as hard as she could, and as long as she could, and then when she finally had to stop she did so by burying every inch of big dick into Ember's bowels, and then just leaving it there for a few long seconds to savour the moment. Then she pulled those cheeks wide apart, and slowly pulled every single inch of that big dildo out of her latest conquest's rectum, and then move back to admire her prize, once it was all the way out.

The inevitable gape was perfectly visible like that, but that didn't stop Maryse from positioning herself between Bayley and Becky, and then ordering, "Spread your cheeks, bitch! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, show me, and these worthless little anal whores you thought were somehow worthy of respect, the well used fuck hole I now own!"

"Yes my French Mistress, sorry my French Mistress." Ember replied and obeyed without hesitation.

Ember was exhausted from some of the best sex of her life, and maybe the greatest. She definitely hadn't had better orgasms. Ones which were more overwhelming, and energy draining. However, as tired as she was, she was a well-trained bottom, so she somehow found the strength to not only obey, but hold that position. Which actually became easier as her new Mistress cackled with delight at Ember humiliating herself like that, especially when she continued spreading her cheeks when pictures were taken of her gaping wide butt hole. Oh yes, Ember felt herself being refuelled with adrenaline and lust as she presented her French Mistress with her handiwork, the superior woman then taking photographic evidence of it, which would no doubt be used as a trophy. Something that she would hopefully be allowed to see later.

"Good bitch, mmmmmmmmmm, bon petit cul pute!" Maryse eventually moaned with delight, "Oh yes, you know what to do now, right whore?"

"Yes my French Mistress." Ember grinned with happy anticipation.

"So do it, espèce de trou de baise stupide!" Maryse snapped, only slightly faking her anger, "I shouldn't need to tell you everything."

"No, my French Mistress... I mean, yes, my French Mistress... I mean... sorry, my French Mistress." Ember stammered, scrambling to do as she was told.

Hopefully her wonderful French Mistress understood what she meant, although she got the feeling that the dominant woman didn't really care, given that she went from scowling at her, to grinning and chuckling again once Ember was nearly at her feet, the ass flavoured cock inches away from her mouth. Ember paused for a few long seconds so she could savour that moment, before wrapping her lips around the head of the dildo, and then moaning loudly. She had only waited a few seconds, and it took even less time to get into the correct position, but already Ember's mouth was watering at the thought of the treat she was about to receive. After all, she was a popular bottom in the WWE, who had tasted her own ass, and the asses of other girls, countless times. And yet still, it wasn't enough. She could never get enough.

She was in unnecessarily reminded of that fact again now, as her taste buds were treated to one of the greatest flavours in the entire world, at least as far as she was concerned. Oh yes, Ember Moon was tasting her own ass, and the deepest part of it at that, and she loved every single second of it. Something which was made clear from the way that her eyes fluttered closed so she could savour that flavour for a few long seconds, before beginning to bob her head up and down on that big dick. Initially she focused on the first few inches, but it wasn't long before she was taking an increasing amount into her mouth and down her throat. Which in turn resulted in some more verbal encouragement from her French Mistress.

Maryse even spoke English for some of it, "Oh oui, mmmmmmmmmm, suck it, suck my big dick like the cock sucker you are! Oh oui, that's it bitch, oooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, all the way! Mmmmmmmmm, all the way down your fucking throat! Yesssssssssssssss, oh oui, get every drop of your nasty little ass juices like the skanky little ho you are. Wow! Wow, you take it so easy, mmmmmmmm, sooooooooooo easy. I guess it just comes naturally to you, doesn't it whore? Huh? Oh oui, you're just a natural ass to mouth bitch, ohhhhhhhhhhh, and you're gonna make a great addition to my collection. Yes you are, yes you are, oh oui, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss! Oh oui, mmmmmmmmmm, suce-la, suce ma grosse bite comme la suceuse que tu es! Oh oui, c'est ça salope, oooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, jusqu'au bout! Mmmmmmmmm, tout le long de ta putain de gorge! Yesssssssssssssss, oh oui, prenez chaque goutte de votre petit cul méchant comme le petit ho maigre que vous êtes. Hou la la! Wow, tu prends les choses si facilement, mmmmmmmm, tellement facile. Je suppose que ça te vient naturellement, n'est-ce pas putain? Hein? Oh oui, tu es juste une salope naturelle du cul à la bouche, ohhhhhhhhhhh, et tu vas faire un excellent ajout à ma collection. Oui tu l'es, oui tu l'es, oh oui, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"

All of which made Ember's submissive heart flutter. Especially because sooner than she would've liked the butt cream was all gone, and she was just continuing to suck that strap-on as she hadn't been told otherwise. It was then those words really sunk in, and Ember couldn't help think how ironic it was that she was in a 180 from where she started the night. At the start of it she was trying to convince herself that she could actually be a winner, and maybe even a top. Now it had never been more clear that her purpose in life was to please real women. Oh yes, she promised in that moment to devote every second of her life to pleasing superior women. Especially this superior woman, who had so effortlessly put her in her rightful place.


End file.
